


Operation Cupid

by Estelle4Ever



Series: Operations 101 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Palletshipping, all ash's pokemon, major fluff, takes place between dp and bw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has told his friends about a million times that he did <i>not</i> need May to play Cupid for him.</p>
<p>He has <i>also</i> hinted that he didn't need the rest of them to step in, either, because they were absolutely <i>mortifying</i>.</p>
<p>Of course, they didn't really listen to him. At all.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>His friends are a little <i>too</i> invested in his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"May, hurry up! Can't you walk any faster?"

"Well, excuse me, but I've been walking since 7:30 this morning!" May replied grumpily.

"So have I, and I'm still faster than you." her younger brother, Max, said with a huff, "If you keep up this pace, Ash's birthday will be over by the time we get there."

"Oh, shut up. It's not even 10 o'clock yet."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Ketchum said everyone else would be there by 9!" Max argued.

"Just because you _finally_ ten years old, and you've _finally_ started travelling by yourself, it doesn't mean you're any better than me, Max." May said, "Besides, _I'm_ the one who's been carrying the gift bag."

"We just bought the gift in Viridian City! That's only, like, fifteen minutes from here!"

"Whatever! You don't have to bee such a- wow." May stopped short, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

Max tore his eyes away from his sister and turned to the view, "Yes! Pallet Town! We're finally here!"

"It gets me every single time." May shook her head, smiling softly, "What a beautiful place. I love it here."

"Me too." Max agreed, "D'ya think Ash will be happy to see us?"

"Of course!" May said, "He's always so happy to see his friends. Plus, I bet he's gonna be really surprised. He thought we weren't going to be able to make it."

"Well, it takes more than a region's distance to stop us from seeing Ash on his sixteenth birthday." Max acknowledged, "We can finally have that battle he promised me all those years ago."

May grinned, "Yeah! Can't wait to see that. C'mon, Max."

As the two of them made their way down the hill and towards the town, May said, "I can't believe Mrs. Ketchum waited until yesterday night to tell him that she was throwing a party and inviting all his friends."

"What? Why didn't she just make it a surprise party?"

"Because there are people like us who would turn up late and spoil the surprise." May shot back.

Max laughed sheepishly, "Guess you're right."

"Hey, I'm just kidding. It's actually because she never knows what Ash is gonna do next. He might've gotten up this morning and decided that his birthday is the best day to start a new adventure. And once he gets an idea, there's no stopping him. She had to tell him, or else he might've planned something else." May explained, "That's what Mrs. Ketchum told me on the phone yesterday."

"Well, that sure sounds like Ash, alright. Was he excited about the party?" Max asked.

May shrugged, "I don't know- I never asked. Ash doesn't like to make a big fuss about stuff, though. Maybe that's why his mom waited so long to mention the party- or else he might have tried to stop it."

"But it's not a big party, is it? I thought Mrs. Ketchum only invited Ash's closest friends."

May consulted the letter she had received from Ash's mother, "It's the two of us, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Dawn. And her and Professor Oak, of course, and all the Pokemon."

"Dawn, huh? She's the coordinator who traveled through Sinnoh with Ash, right? You met her, too." Max remembered.

"Yeah. She's great, you'll really like her. It'll be so cool to see everyone again. Hey, Max, look!" May pointed to a large building atop a hill.

"Professor Oak's lab!" Max exclaimed, "We're almost there. Hey- isn't that Ash's house?"

"Yes!" May cried, "Finally! I'm starving! Come on, Max!"

With renewed energy, May and Max raced the rest of the distance to Ash's house, skidding to a stop at the door.

"Got the present?" Max asked his sister.

"Yup!" May confirmed. She raised her arm and rang the doorbell.

"Huh? Who's that?" the siblings heard Ash ask. Though the sound was muffled, the bewildered in his voice was clear.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. Could you get it?" his mother replied.

The footsteps grew louder, until the doorknob twisted. May and Max exchanged a grin as Ash swung the door open, his expression of puzzlement changing to one of amazement.

"May! Max! No way! I didn't know you guys were coming!" Ash said in obvious delight.

"Hey! We wouldn't miss your sixteenth for the world, Ash." May thrust the gift into his hands and gave him a hug.

"Yeah!" Max added, accepting Ash's high five, "We're best friends, remember?"

Ash kicked the door shut and led them inside, "I can't believe this! I thought you two were in Johto."

"Your mom called us and said she was planning a little get together." May explained, "And of course, we couldn't miss it. You're the only one who didn't know we were coming. Well, you and Pikachu."

Ash shook his head, "Mom." he muttered fondly, "I didn't even know she was planning anything until last night."

"Sorry we're late." Max said, "May walks slow."

Ash laughed, "Trust me, buddy, I know. Plus, I bet you stopped at every gourmet food shop there is on the way, huh?"

"Hey!" May protested, "Oh, and happy birthday, Ash."

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Max said cheerily.

Ash beamed at them, "Thanks, you guys."

As they walked into the living room, there was a flurry of greetings. May surveyed the room happily. Yup, everyone was there- Misty, Brock, Tracey, Dawn- and Ash, of course.

"It's been a while." Misty said, hugging May.

"May!" Dawn squealed as she joined the hug.

"Hey, it's awesome to see you guys! Hi Brock, Tracey! Long time, no see!"

"Yeah, guys, what's up?" Max slapped them all a high-five before turning to Dawn, "Hi, I'm Max. I'm a trainer. Can I see your Piplup?"

This made everyone laugh.

"Yup, that's the Max I remember." Ash said.

"Piplup is in the backyard with Pikachu and Mr. Mime. C'mon, let's all go say hi!" Dawn suggested.

May followed the group to the backyard, smiling at the familiar surroundings. It was pretty cool, she thought, that Ash had so many close friends, all brought together by their travels. It was almost like May's best friends were the people she met through Ash, or because of her journey with him. Sure, she had befriended loads of people and Pokemon once they had separated, but she never felt as close to them as she did to the people she met on her Hoenn and Kanto journey.

"This is my first time here." Dawn said, snapping May out of her stupor, "I love it. I can't wait to see Professor Oak's lab and meet all the Pokemon."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" May agreed, "It's such an 'Ash' place, too."

"Is it?" Dawn quirked her eyebrow, "Pallet Town's all serene and calm. Ash is-"

"Loud, brash, annoying and reckless." a third voice finished. Dawn and May turned to see Misty standing next to them, holding her Azuril. However, contrary to her words, she had an extremely fond smile on her face, "That boy attracts trouble like a Magnemite. Half the scrapes I got into, it was because of him. But-" she smiled as she watched Ash and Brock call for Pikachu and Piplup, "you know, my room is full of pictures and souvenirs and memories of experiences I never would have had without him. He can be an idiot, but, hey. He's our idiot, isn't he?"

Dawn and May laughed at this, nodding.

"I heard that!" Ash whined, as he joined them, "And, for your information, Mist, I can strategize way better than you can." he eyed her, "Strategizing isn't something idiots are able to do, you know."

"Of course idiots can strategize." Misty scoffed, "I mean, it's hard to believe otherwise when I look at you. You're an idiot who strategizes. You just crossed yourself out, Ash."

"Oh, shut up." Ash grumbled, "It's my birthday. Plus, you haven't seen me in about a year. It wouldn't hurt to be nice." he grinned at her mischievously, "Well, maybe it would hurt _you_. You are kind of-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ash Ketchum!" Misty threatened, "I have my mallet right here, so just-"

"Are you two fighting _again_?" Tracey demanded. He turned to May and Max, "They've been arguing since she got here."

"Just like old times." Brock sighed in remembrance, "If those two _didn't_ argue- _that_ would be strange."

"We don't fight _all_ the time!" Ash protested, "We get along perfectly fine, don't we, Mist?"

"Of course!" Misty said, glaring at Brock, "Brock's just being annoying."

"Got that right."

Brock sweat-dropped, "Wait. So now _I'm_ the bad guy?"

Dawn blinked at Ash and Misty, "You two make me dizzy. Are you sure you're not together?"

May waited for them to jump and turn red and shake their heads and shout, but to her surprise, they just laughed.

"Me and Mist? No way." Ash grinned, "But we get that a lot."

"Yeah." Misty agreed, "Remember that time Team Rocket thought we were dating?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ash laughed harder, "It was just when Brock left to work with-um-" he blinked at Brock, "He left to work. And me and Mist continued around the Orange Islands. And Team Rocket caught us and they thought we were together."

"I actually did have a crush on you, back then, remember?" Misty reminded him.

"I know." Ash said, "I liked you, too, remember that? We would have been the worst couple."

"Nah, we'd have been awesome!" Misty disagreed, "But we'd break up after, like, a month."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, _what?_ " Dawn shrieked, "You guys liked each other? _What happened to all that?_ "

"Um, Dawn, I was 10." Ash said, "I didn't realize I used to like her till I was 14- but by that time, I didn't anymore."

"Yeah, you're talking to the densest kid on earth." Misty giggled, "But that was just a childish-crush type of thing. We've grown way out of it. Besides." Misty shot Ash a look of pure evil, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Ash blinked at her, "Huh? No."

"Yeah, there is." Misty's grin widened, "I should've guessed long ago, but I was too stupid."

"Mist, what are you-"

"Opposites attract, and you're dumb-"

"-I am not!-"

"So obviously, you like smart people. People like doctors, lawyers, I don' know, _Pokemon Researchers_...."

Ash turned about five different shades of red in 10 seconds, "Misty." he choked out, "No, no, no, no, he's just my best friend-"

"No, that's me." Misty replied, "Well, all of us."

"Besides." Dawn suddenly grinned, too, "Misty never mentioned a person. She just said Pokemon Researchers. You kind of just assumed, Ash."

Ash scowled.

"And we all know he likes you, too...." Misty weedled, "He sent you a Pokemon Poem last week."

"It was a joke poem!" Ash said desperately, "And of course he likes me- as his best friend."

"Well, I think-"

"I'm going to find Pikachu and Piplup!" Ash announced loudly, "Poor Max, he wanted to meet Piplup, and Pikachu doesn't even know that he and May are here. So you guys can just keep talking and I'll go do something useful!"

As the raven-haired trainer stalked away in search of the Pokemon that were no doubt playing around in the bushes or the garden, May and Max turned to the others.

"What," Max finally asked, "was that all about?"

Brock scratched the back of his head and Tracey shrugged, "It's a long story." the Pokemon doctor said, "Hey, wait- you've never met him."

Misty blinked, "That's right...."

"Met who?" May asked.

"Professor Oak's grandson." Dawn told her, "He and Ash grew up together. They used to be best friends, but when they started their journeys, they became rivals."

"Eventually, he decided to become a Pokemon Researcher, too, like his granddad." Tracey explained, "And he and Ash became close friends again."

"Wait. Then, Dawn how do you know him?" Max asked curiously, "You met Ash way after we did."

"You see, Gary- that's his name, Gary Oak- does his research in Sinnoh. So we bumped into him a few times during our travels." Dawn said.

"And he and Ash are dating?" May asked, her eyes wide in delight.

"Well..." Misty said sheepishly, "no, they're not. But they should!"

"They totally like each other! They literally act like a couple every time they're together. They're just in denial." Dawn said helpfully.

"Wish I could meet him." May said ruefully, "I could play matchmaker! May as Cupid. Doesn't it sound great?"

Max groaned.

"You all could help me." May continued, "We could call it Operation Cupid! Oh, I wish this Gary person was here! He and Ash will be together by the end of the week, if I had a say in it."

"Actually, May, you _can_ meet Gary." Tracey said.

Everyone turned to him in confusion.

Tracey lowered his voice, "Okay, so don't tell Ash. Promise."

They all nodded eagerly.

"Well, Gary's coming." Tracey beamed, "He didn't want to miss Ash's sixteenth, so he's going to surprise him. He'll be here around 12:30. That's why Mrs. Ketchum's delaying the cake-cutting."

"No way!" Dawn squealed, "That's so cute!"

"Hold on." Misty squinted at him, "How do you know?"

Tracey shrugged, "I heard Professor Oak talking to him on the video-call screen last night. Turns out Professor Rowan was planning to send Gary to Kanto to do some special research-internship thing with Professor Oak, anyway. Gary decided to come early to see Ash."

"Alright!" May cried, "This is great! Okay, guys, we have to get them together." she frowned, "But how will we do it in a day?"

"You guys are leaving after a day?" Dawn looked disappointed, "We're all staying for a while."

Max blinked, "A while?"

"Well, Cerulean and Pewter are right around the corner." Brock pointed out, "I've got a few weeks off from Nurse Joy. Every doctor needs a maximum of four weeks off through the entire year, and I haven't taken a day off yet. It comes in handy now- I've just taken it all at once."

"Huh?"

"You see, usually doctors take a week off every three months. They're entitled to it."

"I didn't know that." Max looked interested, "What about you, Misty?"

"My sister Lily's new boyfriend is totally into Pokemon and battling and stuff." Misty rolled her eyes, "So, of course, Lily's battling has suddenly improved. She's doing all the gym battles now. At first, it was because she wanted to impress Chase. Then she started winning. And now, even though she denies it, I think she kinda likes battling." Misty smiled, "I don't have much to worry about. If there's an emergency, I can get back pretty fast."

"Wow, so you're just going to spend a month here in Pallet Town?" May asked in surprise.

"Well, even when I'm not working, I'm working!" Brock grinned, "See, there's a lot of special herbs and medical plants right here in Pallet Town. This trip is the perfect opportunity to study them."

"I came down for Ash's birthday, but when I saw Professor Oak's new water-pokemon facility, he said I could take some time to do special training here. I won't be around for a month, but I will be staying for a couple of weeks." Misty said.

"And you, Dawn?" Max asked the blunette.

"Special training as well." Dawn answered, "Pallet Town is great for inspiration. I wanted to train in a particular place for a while, instead of being on the move and practicing in a different place every day. When I heard what Brock and Misty were doing, I thought maybe I could give it a try, too. You can learn a lot from the people who live here, and Ash's mom has been just great about it."

"Aw." May said glumly, "Wish we could stay for a while, too."

"Why can't we?" Max asked curiously.

"Well, we can't because-" May spluttered, "Max, we- you're trying to make into the Johto League, and-"

"But that's not for another 10 months!" Max protested, "And you just finished the Grand Festival. And I already have 4 gym badges and a full Pokemon team!"

"You do not! You only have four pokemon, you've still got to catch two for a full team!"

"And Kanto's a great place to do that." Max pointed out, "I could learn a lot from Professor Oak, too. And Ash and Brock! And Misty. She's a _gym leader_!" Max's eyes sparkled, "If we stayed here for a couple of weeks, I could learn lots, battle with all these experienced trainers, catch new pokemon and do some super-awesome special training! May, whether you're staying or not, I sure am! I could do a lot in two weeks. Or three. Or four."

May sighed, "When you put it that way..."

"We can practice together!" Dawn said excitedly, "As two coordinators, I bet we could learn a lot from each other. And Viridian City's barely fifteen minutes away. They have Pokemon Plays and Musicals every week! It's so inspiring."

"And watching battles can give us some great ideas, too...." May said, slowly warming up to the idea, "I'd really learn a lot. It'll be fun and a great experience."

Max and Dawn looked at her hopefully.

"I guess staying for some special training _is_ a pretty cool idea." May finally said, "I'll call my parents and let them know that we're not in Johto anymore. They'll be pleased to know we're at the Ketchum's. I'm in."

"Yes!" Max and Dawn high-fived. Misty looked excited, too, "It'll be awesome!"

"I hope Mrs. Ketchum won't mind." May worried, "Accomodating two more people like that."

"You do know that she runs and Inn, right?" Tracey chuckled, "The house is huge. There's plenty of space for you an Max, no problem."

"And the best part is, we can get Ash and Gary together!" May squealed, "You guys will help me, right?"

"Yes!" Misty and Dawn cried immediately.

Brock and Tracey exchanged a glance. Slowly, a grin formed on Brock's face, "Well, there is no doubt that they like each other..."

"And they _would_ be cute together.." Tracey added thoughtfully.

"Okay, we're in." they said together.

Max grumbled, "Whatever. I guess I'm in, too."

"Operation Cupid!" May cheered, "I'll have to wait till I actually meet Gary to start forming any ideas, though. Misty, Dawn- we've got a lot to discuss tonight."

The girls nodded gamely.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Like all the possible scenarios we could set up to get them together, or all the hints we could throw to make them realize..." May listed, "You get my flow. Just you wait, they'll be the cutest couple around soon."

"Poor Ash." Max muttered.

"Speaking of Ash, where is he?" Brock asked, "He said he was going to look for Pikachu and Piplup, but he's been gone for nearly fifteen minutes."

"Knowing him, he probably got side-tracked by some Pokemon." Misty sighed.

Sure enough, Ash returned to the backyard about five minutes later, Pikachu and Piplup right behind him. "Sorry I took so long." he said, "They were playing hide and seek. Pikachu is really excited to see you two again, May and Max."

"Pikachu!" May said happily as they yellow mouse jumped into her arms and beamed at her and Max.

"And it's Piplup." Max bent down to look at the penguin pokemon, "Pretty cool. It looks stronger than most Piplup."

Piplup looked around proudly at this compliment.

"Yeah, he has the power to evolve, but we gave him an Everstone, because he didn't want to." Dawn laughed.

"Why not?"

"Memories." Dawn said simply. Max didn't really get it, but he dropped the topic.

"By the way Max, who did you pick as your starter? How many Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Four so far." Max replied, "I picked Treecko- bet you saw that coming."

"Awesome! You can show me when we go to Professor Oak's lab later." Ash suggested.

"Kids!" a new voice called. They turned to see Ash's mother approaching them, "Let's come inside and start appetizers before- oh, Pikachu, Piplup, you're covered in mud! Go wash up before we eat."

Piplup and Pikachu nodded sheepishly.

"Hurry up, everyone." Delia said, "I'm putting garlic bread on the table. Come on in."

Ash walked forward with Brock, Max and Tracey, all of them heavily discussing some battle that had taken place last week.

The girls fell behind them.

"Okay." May said firmly, "We are not forgetting Operation Cupid. We're going to do it."

"You bet!" Dawn said enthusiastically, "And Brock, Max and Tracey are helping us out, too."

"Gary should be hear in forty-five minutes, max." Mist checked her watch, "You should watch him and Ash together. They have this love-love-hate thing going on."

May and Dawn laughed as they joined everyone else at the table.

"Why are we waiting so long to cut the cake, Mrs. Ketchum?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Oh, I thought you could all finish lunch first." Delia said, slightly nervous.

Misty giggled, "But these are appetizers."

Delia looked flusters, "Lunch starts soon." she hurried from the room.

"That was weird." Ash commented, taking of his hat and placing it on Pikachu's head instead.

"Ash, could you help me with this?" Ash's mother called from inside.

"Sure thing, Mom!" Ash hurried to the kitchen.

May leaned across the table, "You are all in, right? Operation Cupid?"

Max groaned, "I said it once, I'll say it again: Poor Ash. And why Operation Cupid? That's ridiculous. More like Operation Stupid."

"Well, I've always wanted to be someone's Cupid and match them up with the love of their life!" May said hotly as her brother sweat-dropped.

"Why are you even making it such a big deal?" Max demanded, "You're more obsessed with their love life than they are! You're more into this than all of us put together!"

"Because I love love, unlike some people!" May said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Well, I doubt Operation Stupid is gonna do anything."

"It's Operation CUPID!" May snapped.

"C'mon, Max, Operation Cupid is a pretty cute name." Dawn said.

"Cute or not, I'd say it does fit the mood." Brock admitted, a little reluctantly, "I mean, Cupid is someone that tries to create love or some sort of romantic relationship between two people..."

"And that's sure what May's trying to do." Tracey finished, sighing, "Anyway, whether we like the name or not, Max, I doubt we'd have a say in it."

"But if we're part of an Operation, make it cool!" Max said stubbornly, "How about Operation Ash and Gary?"

"Too obvious." May dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Operation Pallet? Because they're both from Pallet Town?"

"Lots of people are from Pallet Town." Dawn pointed out.

"Operation Make Ash And Gary See The Light?" Max said eagerly.

" _Way_ too obvious." Misty said.

"Operation-"

"-Cupid." May finished with finality, "It's perfect. It's not too obvious, it fits the mood, it makes sense, and it's totally true- because we're playing Cupid for Ash and Gary's relationship!" she got a little starry eyed.

"Then why not Operation Matchmaker?" Max whined.

May frowned, "Bor- _ring_. Operation Cupid, and that's that."

Before Max could argue, Ash returned with another plate of food, which distracted all of them.

After some time, Delia and Professor Oak joined them. They were in the middle of discussing- what else?- a battle, when the doorbell rang.

Ash frowned, "Okay...now that's _really_ weird. Who could that be?"

Delia and Professor Oak smiled.

"I guess I'll get it." Ash got up slowly and walked down the hall towards the door, Pikachu at his heels.

Misty grabbed May's arm and yanked her to the right so that every one of them had a clear view of the door that Ash was yet to open.

"Guys." May said in a low, but excited voice, "You ready?"

Despite Max's groan, she was with five determined nods.

"Then let's do this."

As Ash unlocked the door and swung it open, May said gamely:

"Operation Cupid is officially underway."


	2. Chapter Two

"No way." Ash stared at the person in front of him, "No freaking way."

Gary Oak gave him a sunny smile, "Happy sixteenth, Ashy."

"Ashy?" Ash heard someone- probably May- squeal, "That's so _cute_ , they have nicknames for each other?"

Ash ignored the chuckles in favor of gaping at his ex-rival, "What- _how?_ \- I thought...you were in Sinnoh."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Don't be dumb, Ash. You think I would ever miss your birthday?"

"You've missed the last six."

"Yeah, but sixteen in special. It shows that some part of you is growing, even if your brain isn't." Gary said evilly.

Ash couldn't even bring himself to scowl. Instead, he pounced on Gary in a hug that nearly knocked him flat. 

" _Awww!_ " May, Misty and Dawn chorused in delight, while Max just sighed heavily.

Gary laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Ash to hug him back, "Missed ya, Ashy-boy." he whispered, "A little bit, at least. I always feel smarter when I hang out with you."

Ash ignored this comment, "I'm really happy you came." he said shyly, "Even if you are a jerk with an inflated ego."

Gary ruffled Ash's hair, "You've let your hair grow out. I like it." he looks around at all the others, nodding amiably, "Hey."

"Wait a sec." May said, "Are you the Gary who sent Ash a postcard when he was having a tough time defeating Brandon?"

"That's me." Gary said. 

"I know you!" Max just about shouted, "You're the trainer that lost to Ash in the first round of the Silver Conference!"

Gary face-faulted, "It was the Championship Tournament!"

"That's the excuse Ash uses." Max shook his head, "You _clearly_ had the type advantage! I guess Ash is just a smarter battler than you are."

" _Wha_ \- how dare- look, here, kid, I'm a way better-" Gary sputtered.

"Blah, blah, blah." Ash rolled his eyes, "We all know Max is right, so just give it up.

"Max is most certainly _not_ right- oh, _you're_ Max." He turned back to the young boy and his sister, "So you must be May."

May nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Gary looked at Ash, "So, your mom didn't tell you she was planning anything until last night, huh?"

"Yeah." Ash tugged Gary to the dining table, "Wonder why."

"I was afraid you might choose today to start another journey." Delia said cheerfully, "And we couldn't have that, with so many of your friends travelling to visit you."

Ash blinked at her for a moment, his eyes dimming a little.

"Ash?" Brock prodded the boy, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ash's head snapped up, "Yeah, I'm great. Let's eat."

His friends exchanged a glance, noticing that Ash was suddenly clutching Pikachu a little tighter.

Pikachu let out a comforting "Cha." and patted Ash's hand reassuringly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Delia asked soothingly, "I'm your mother- you can't fool me. Are you okay?"

"Really, I'm fine. I just...have an announcement." Ash seemed to be struggling with his words.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. He downed a glass of water in one go, took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I'vedecidedI'mgoingtotakeabreakfromtravelling."

He then finished another glass of water, as if the words had been physically painful to say.

Misty blinked, "Ash...what was that?"

Ash took another deep breath, "I've decided. That I'm gonna- that it's best for me to.... take...a little.. break from travelling."

A silence descended over the room. Professor Oak actually put down his fork to gape at the young trainer.

"It's just... I've been rotating my Pokemon a lot." Ash said uncomfortably, "And I wanna be able to spend time with all of them, and do some special training. Having all my pokemon from all the regions I've been to in one place, and being able to practice with all of them together, I think it will help me a lot. I've thought about it. It's only for a couple of months."

Nobody spoke.

"Guys." Ash started to feel annoyed, "Just because I'm-"

"-hey, I think it's a great idea." Gary said unexpectedly, "Some special training with the Pokemon you haven't seen in a while- that'd be really helpful."

"I think so, too." Brock agreed, "It is a good idea. And it's a little break for you, too. I was wondering when you were gonna take one."

"And you'll be home!" Delia cried joyfully, "Oh, Ashy, this is _wonderful_ , I've missed you so much! I can cook all your favorite meals everyday, and make sure you change your-"

"-OKAY, MOM!" Ash interrupted wildly, "I'm happy to be at home, too!"

Max grinned, "Ash, you know we're all staying at Pallet for a while, don't ya? Me, May, Misty and Dawn are gonna get some special training done, too, and Brock has some herbal stuff to study."

"Awesome!" Ash looked surprised, "And Tracey will be here, too, obviously..." he trailed off, looking questioningly at Gary.

"I have and internship with Grandpa." Gary told him, "Professor Rowan sent me. I was supposed to come down to Pallet anyway, but I figured I'd make the trip earlier to see you today."

Ash smiled, "Wait- so we'll all be here? That's pretty cool. It's going to be weird not travelling, but I think this is gonna be good for me and my Pokemon."

"A wise choice, young man." Professor Oak agreed, "I think your Pokemon will be thrilled. Especially Bayleef."

Everyone laughed. "Yup." Misty said, "Good old Bayleef."

\----------------

"Alright, Ash, you have to open our presents!" Misty announced.

Ash blinked, "Presents?"

"Of course, stupid." Gary flicked his head, "We all got you something. And Misty thinks her gift is way better than ours- not true, mine's the best- so she wants to see your face when you open it."

Ash chuckled, "Cool. Then let's open some presents. Come on, Pikachu!"

The group sat in a circle in the living room, a pile of gifts in the center. Mrs. Ketchum was standing behind them with a camera (" _Mom!_ " Ash groaned.) and Professor Oak was sitting on the sofa, playing with Piplup.

"Mine first." Misty said, thrusting a package into Ash's hands, "Completely handmade, and the best gift you're gonna get today."

"Handmade, huh?" Ash tore off the wrapping paper and gave it to Pikachu to play with.

Inside was a rectangular velvet box.

"It looks kind of like a gym badge case." Max inspected it.

"Open it." Misty urged.

Ash did. Inside were 8 slots, just like a badge case, but each slot was filled with-

"Lures shaped like us?" Tracey grabbed the present from Ash, "Seriously? This is pretty awesome!"

"And really creative!" Dawn took it from Tracey, "It's so cute! Aw, I wish I had one!"

"Let _me_ see it!" Ash demanded, grabbing it back.

There were 8 lures- another Mini Misty, but this Misty was holding an Azurill, an Ash with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a Dawn with a Piplup on her head, a Brock wearing a doctor uniform, a Gary wearing a lab coat, a Tracey holding a sketch-pad, a May with a Beautifly on her arm and a Max with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Wow." Ash said, "This is great. Thanks, Mist." he gave her a genuine smile, "But I don't know if I'll ever use it for fishing. I'll probably keep it on display with my stuff."

Misty laughed, "Hey, it took a while to make 'em. I'd be a bit worried if you took it out for fishing, even if they _are_ lures."

Ash opened the rest of the presents, commenting happily on each one. It was quite a haul: the new model Poketch from Dawn, a skateboard from May and Max (I didn't know you could skateboard!" Dawn exclaimed, impressed), a new hat from Brock, signed by the Official Pokemon League, and a really cool sketchbook from Tracey.

"Ash doesn't sketch, though." Max said, confused.

"No, silly, check out the inside." Tracey leaned over and opened the book.

"Hey! Look at this!" Ash flipped through the pages, "It's like a photo album, except with your drawings, Tracey! This is really neat! Look, it's the eight of us- and this is me and Pikachu. Oh, it's all my Pokemon- you even added Primeape and Squirtle and Charizard. You're an awesome artist, they look so real."

They pored over the book for a few more minutes.

"Oh, Ash, look at this one!" Misty said softly, pointing at a drawing.

It was beautifully sketched, the silhouette of a blue Butterfree flying into the sunset, with Ash and Pikachu standing on a mountaintop, waving.

"Wow." Ash ran his hand over the picture, "It looks just like how it happened. And you weren't even there! How...?"

"Brock helped me out on that one. And this one, too." Tracey pointed at the next picture, which was Ash hugging Pidgeot.

"That's amazing. And look- it's me, Pikachu and Lapras." Ash smiled, remembering all the Pokemon he'd befriended on his journeys.

There were sketches of Ash, his mom, Gary, Professor Oak, and all their friends. There were also pictures of Ash with his travelling companions from each region.

"Is this a joke?" Ash demanded, gesturing at the sketch of himself facing off against Paul on the battlefield. Paul was unimaginably smiling.

"It was a great battle!" Tracey said defensively, "I was hooked on to the TV the whole time!"

Dawn and Brock snorted with laughter, while Gary scowled, "I hate that guy."

"Aw, he's not so bad anymore. We're not friends, but we're not rivals either." Ash protested.

Gary stuck his nose into the air, "I was your best rival, Ash Ketchum. Don't you dare try to convince me otherwise."

Ash rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "Yeah, yeah, Paul has nothing on you, you're the best.... _not_."

As Gary let out an indignant, "Hey!", Ash could honestly say he had no idea why May was looking at the others like that. Or why Brock was smirking at him in a way that meant trouble.

"Speaking of this Paul." Delia interrupted, "Is he from Vailstone City in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah." Ash blinked, "How d'ya know that?"

"He sent you a card." Delia fished it out of the stack of other cards and handed it to him.

" _Paul_ sent you a card?" Dawn said, stunned.

"I'm guessing it's from Reggie." Ash said, "Paul doesn't know my birthday- and he probably wouldn't care."

"Whatever, read it out loud." Brock prompted.

Ash sighed and began reading:

 _"Dear Ash,_  
_Happy sixteenth birthday!"_

"Definitely Reggie." Brock chuckled.

 _"I hope you're having a good time. I'm under the impression that you're at home,_  
_so I believe you're enjoying being able to hang out with your pokemon and see your family_.  
_I'm sorry we weren't able to send a gift, but I wasn't sure what you would like._  
_Say hello to Pikachu for me, and give my best regards to Brock and Dawn if you happen to_  
_speak to them any time soon._  
_From, Reggie."_

"Hold on." Ash said in shock, "There's two messages- one from Reggie, and one from Paul!"

"Paul actually sent you a message." Dawn shook her head in amazement, 'How short is it?"

"Pretty long, especially for Paul. Don't ya think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend.

Pikachu nodded sagely, "Pikaka Chu."

"C'mon, don't keep us waiting! What does Paul say?"

Ash cleared his throat and read:

" _Ash_ ,  
_Birthday wishes. Hope you're fine."_

"Yup. Now _that's_ Paul for ya." Brock snickered.

" _I thought I would let you know that I did manage to defeat Brandon after a few losses._  
_I am planning to head to Johto soon to compete in the league._  
_Regards to you and your friends, and good luck for the future._

_Paul"_

"Hmm." Delia said thoughtfully, "That's not bad. He seems like a nice boy."

Ash snorted, "Hang on- there's a P.S."

" _Paul_ put in a P.S?" Dawn asked incredulously, "You hear that, Piplup? Miracles do happen."

"I do hope Infernape is working on his Flamethrower." Ash read, "He has gotten a lot stronger."

"That's nice." Brock said, "Infernape'll be happy to hear that."

"You bet." Ash replied, "We better head to Professor Oak's lab soon."

"Not yet." Gary thrust a package into Ash's hands, "From me. It's fragile, so be careful."

"Why would you get me something fragile?"

"Because you'll love it!" Gary insisted. His cheeks were flushed and he was looking at Ash in a way that made May coo, "I promise." he said, "I know you'll love it, and it took me forever to find the right one. Open it, Ash."

Ash slowly pullet of the wrapping paper, "A Pokemon Egg?" he stared at the case, eyes wide with disbelief, "You got me an Egg?" 

Gary nodded, grinning madly, "It'll hatch today."

"Today?" Delia cried in excitement.

"How do you know?" Max asked with interest.

"As a researcher with advanced technology, it's easy to find these things out." Gary squeezed Ash's shoulder, "It took me forever to find out which one hatched today. I wanted it to hatch on your birthday."

Ash looked up at Gary shyly, "Do you know which Pokemon it'll be?"

Garry nodded, "It's a surprise, though. I promise, you'll be thrilled. You'll love it."

"I love all Pokemon."

"You'll love this one more."

Ash pulled the egg towards his chest, letting Pikachu stare at it.

"So.." Gary eyed Ash hesitantly, "Do you like it?"

"Do I-" Ash shook his head at Gary in amazement, "Sometimes I wonder if you know me too well or don't know me at all. Yes, you absolute dork, I _love_ it." he set the egg aside safely and gave Gary a hug, "You're the best."

Gary was looking at Ash with so much fondness at that moment. He looked happy that Ash liked the present, and happy that he was with Ash, and happy that Ash was happy. Happy that he had made Ash so happy. The researcher hugged the boy back, running his hand through the longish black hair and sighing contentedly.

May looked like she was going to combust, "Cuteness overload!" she screeched quietly, much to her friends' amusement.

"Oh, Gary, what a lovely and thoughtful gift!" Delia exclaimed.

Professor Oak eyed his grandson, "A little _too_ lovely and thoughtful, if you ask me. How is it you never remember my birthday, but on Ash's you spend weeks finding the perfect present and surprise him at his house?"

"Oh, Professor." Delia giggled, "You can never question young love."

Ash and Gary, who had been watching Pikachu watch the egg, instantly turned bright red.

"Mom, no!" Ash cried, "It's not like that!"

Gary seemed to recover faster, "He wishes it was." 

Delia laughed.

"Children today." Professor Oak shook his head, "I need to go back to the lab- can't leave it unattended for too long, even though we do have Bulbasaur. Come by soon, kids!" 

"Definitely!" Brock confirmed, and the two adults left the room.

"I do not. I can't put up with your sorry ass all the time."Ash said, and the others realized that he and Gary were still arguing.

"Language." Garry tutted playfully, "And you can so put up with my fabulousness all the time, Ashy."

"I couldn't stand living in that Nerd Lair you have-"

"Excuse me, my lab is not a Nerd Lair!" Gary argued.

Ash snorted, "Could've fooled me."

"Are you sure you're not together?" May asked innocently, "I mean, I think you should be. Gary seems really jealous of Paul, too."

Gary went red at this, "I wasn't jealous." he huffed.

Ash, however, squinted at May. Having traveled with her for nearly a year, he knew her very well indeed, "What are you planning, May?" he asked in a low voice, so that Gary didn't hear anything.

"Nothing!" May giggled merrily, "Nothing at all! It's not like- since we're the best friends you've ever had- we're trying to get you and Gary together."

" _What?_ " Ash hissed, "No, May, don't do that!"

"Why not?" May retorted, "It's obvious you two like each other."

"No, really, don't do anything." Ash pleaded, "You guys are so embarrassing. I have a good reason for you not to-"

"No, you don't." May interrupted, "Don't you worry Ash, we're all going to work together for this. By the end of the month, you and Gary will be the cutest couple in town."

"What's up?" Gary asked Ash, noticing his red face.

"Nothing." Ash sighed, glaring heavily at Dawn and Tracey.

Tracey grinned sheepishly and shrugged, while Dawn gave him and enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Ash turned redder.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Gary told them, "Be back in a sec."

The minute Gary was out of earshot, Ash turned to his friends and said furiously, "Guys- I don't need you to play matchmaker! _There's nothing to match!_ "

"Matchmaker sounds boring." May said dismissively, "I prefer the term 'Cupid'."

"Wait- you told him?" Max asked May, "You said we couldn't call it Operation Make Ash and Gary See The Light because it's too obvious- and then _you told him about the operation?_ "

"I had to!" May said defensively, "It's Gary who we can't tell!"

"Why?"

"Because. Ash needs to know what we're doing for him. Plus, Ash is really kind of dense when it comes to romance. If he knows about our plans, he won't argue when we tell him to do something. He'll be in the right place at the right time and our Operation Cupid will be a success."

"Operation Cupid?" Ash sweat-dropped, "How about Operation Stupid?"

"That's what I said!" Max agreed, "Who cares about romance anyway? If you have Pokemon and friends, you have a great life!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Here's the second Ash."

"Guys- really. I don't need your help with anything. There's nothing to match between me and Gary, because-" Ash began.

"C'mon, Ash." Brock interjected, "I don't know what May has planned, but you gotta admit that you and Gary are a good match. Trust me. I know about love."

"Not you, too." Ash said dejectedly, "Guy, listen, you all are embarrassing. Please don't do this."

"You don't even know what we're going to do." Dawn pointed out, "Chill out, Ash. No need to worry."

"Uh-oh." Ash deadpanned, "When you say that is when I worry the most."

"When who says what?"

"Gary!" Ash jumped about a foot into the air, " _Nothing_! It's nothing! Did you get a drink? Sit."

Gary blinked at the raven-haired trainer, before lowering himself onto a sofa, "Oka-ay."

"Pikapi! Pikachu pikaka!" Pikachu tugged at Ash's sleeve and pointed at the egg, which was glowing.

"Ah! The egg! It's gonna hatch, what do I do, I need to hatch an egg, oh no, oh no-"

"ASH!" Misty shouted, "Calm down! Remember Phanpy?"

"And my Cyndaquil?" Dawn added, "Keep the egg warm!"

Ash calmed down considerably, "Oh, yeah."

Ash covered himself, Pikachu and the egg with a blanket. With a blinding flash, the egg disappeared, and in it's place was a tiny, very cute Pokemon curled into its tail.

It slowly stood up and opened its eyes. It focused its vision onto the fist thing it saw- Ash. It blinked at him and he leaned forward to pat its head, despite his shock.

"Look, Pikachu." Ash breathed.

Pikachu nodded, petting the Pokemon as well.

"Hi." Ash whispered, "I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu. We're going to be friends now, okay?"

The Pokemon curled into Ash, looking up at him adoringly and allowing Pikachu to pet its tail.

"Do you think they're okay?" he heard Dawn ask. It was then he remembered that he was covered with a blanket.

"Okay." Ash whispered to his new friend, "I'm going to take this blanket off, and it's going to be a little bright. Plus, there'll be a lot more people. Is that alright?"

The pokemon looked doubtful, but Pikachu let out a reassuring, "Chu!" and Ash held it close. The doubt vanished from it's eyes and Ash grinned, "Great!"

Pikachu pushed off the blanket, "Pikaka Pikachu!"

"No. Way." Dawn said, "Gary. You got Ash an Eevee?"

"This sure takes me back to when my Eevee Egg hatched." May said.

Ash beamed at Eevee, "Aren't you the cutest?"

"It's a girl." Gary said softly. He was looking at Ash differently- watching him hold the newly hatched Pokemon to his chest, watching the way Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder, "I knew you'd be good with her."

"Huh?"

"She's a little shy." Gary explained, "Usually the Pokemon inside the egg turn out to have certain personalities depending on their parents. Eevee's mom was really timid, but her father was a bold one. So Eevee will probably be shy around new people, but once she gets used to them, she'll be fine."

Ash smiled, "I can't believe you got me an Eevee, Gary."

"Knew you'd like it." Gary looked relieved, though, "Hi, Eevee- I'm Gary. I'm Ash's best friend ever. I'm a better trainer than him, and I'm smarter, but it's okay. I'll help him out with you."

"Hey!" Ash said indignantly, but Gary just laughed and pushed a stray lock of black hair out of Ash's eyes.

"So cool!" Max said, "Hey, Eevee, I'm Max- and that's my sister, May. She had an Eevee, too, but now it's a Glaceon."

As all of Ash's friends introduced themselves to his new Pokemon, Gary said, "Let's go to Granddad's lab. We can see all your Pokemon and introduce them to Eevee."

"Great idea!" Ash agreed, "But first, let's show Mom!"

As it turned out, Delia adored the cute little Pokemon.

"It's darling!" she gushed, "And it really loves you, Ash."

"She's a little shy." Ash said as Eevee nuzzled him, "But she's so cute."

Eevee brightened at this, hugging Ash as tightly as she could.

"Aww." Delia said happily, "Gary- you knew it was an Eevee! This really was a sweet gift."

"It was nothing." Gary's gaze turned soft as he stared at Ash clutching both Pikachu and Eevee. 

"He can't even notice that he's smiling like that." Misty said quietly to Dawn, as she saw the way Gary stared at Ash.

"They're actually so in love. I can't believe they're not together." Dawn replied.

"By the end of this Operation, though, that will change." May said determinedly, making the other two jump.

"Hey guys, let's go to Professor Oak's lab now. Come on!" Ash said enthusiastically.

\----------

"Finally! Ash, the Pokemon have been waiting for you. I told them the news about your little break-for-training, and they were all thrilled." Professor Oak said.

"Cool. Hey, Professor Oak, look! The egg Gary got me, it hatched." Ash held the new Pokemon up, "It's Eevee."

"What a wonderful surprise." the professor eyed his grandson, "And very thoughtful, Gary. Are you sure that nothing is going on?"

Ash grinned wickedly, "He wishes."

Gary's mouth dropped open, "Are you- you just used my own line against me. I am impressed."

"Ash!" May yelled, "Look out!"

"Tauros!" Ash waved at the stampede. Then he lowered his arm, "Oh, wait. Gary, take Eevee and Pikachu."

He pushed the two Pokemon into Gary's arms and stepped further away from them so they wouldn't be hurt by the herd of Tauros.

"Ash, careful!" Dawn cried.

"Don't worry!" Ash bellowed over the noise, "This-ouch- happens- _ow!_ \- all the- Tauros, that hurt!- time! C'mon, Tauros, it's good t'see ya, too- _oww._ "

The Tauros sped away and Ash got up and straightened his hat.

"You alright, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Vee-vee, Eevee!" Eevee jumped into Ash's arms, Pikachu following her. They were all eyeing him warily.

"I'm fine." Ash assured them.

As Ash, Gary, Eevee, and Pikachu wondered away with Professor Oak, May quickly gathered the rest of them.

"Okay, listen." May began, but she was cut off by her brother.

"C'mon, May, I wanted to see the Pokemon."

"Shut up, Max, we have plenty of time. Girls- we'll meet in Misty's room tonight to come up with some great plans, okay. We'll let you guys know what the plan is the next morning. Ash wakes up late, anyway, and Gary will be staying here with his granddad."

"Deal." Dawn agreed.

"I guess that's fine." Tracey conceded, "I'm only helping out because I want my friends to be happy. So please make sure these plans of yours are..normal and doable, okay?"

"Of course." Misty rolled her eyes, "What do you think of us?"

"I think that if this works out..." Brock's eyes were filled with hearts, "I'm hiring you guys to play Cupid for me and Officer Jenny!"

"Um...." May and Misty exchanged a pained look.

"Officer Jenny?" Dawn asked, "What happened to Nurse Joy?"

"Nurse Joy is an extremely beautiful and talented lady." Brock said seriously, "But I've gotten over her, being a Pokemon Doctor and all."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that."

Max was watching Ash and Gary pet Bayleef, "I sure hope Ash doesn't get upset with us for this."

"He won't." May said confidently, "He'll thank us."

"Ash and Gary are so in love." Misty agreed, "They just need to open their eyes."

"But...what if you're all wrong and they're just best friends?" Max argued.

Dawn snorted, "Fat chance."

"Have to agree with Dawn there, buddy." Brock said.

"Well, then...what if they're already together?" Max tried.

He was met with five unimpressed looks.

"Guys, what are you doing back there?" Ash called.

"Oh, Ash, if only you knew." May giggled, as the group made their way towards him.

But then Ash turned bright red, and a sudden look of mortification took over his face.

And May trusted that he'd figured it out.


	3. Chapter Three

"Okay, girls." May taps the notebook with her pencil, "Let's get to work. Anyone, any ideas?"

She was met with silence.

"Oh, come on!" May said, "Nothing? Misty- you were the one travelling with Ash when Gary was his rival!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Okay, let's forget ideas. Let's just start with stories. You guys have any cute stories about Ash and Gary?" May asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed, "I actually do, don't I, Piplup? So, the first time I met Gary, he was trying to rescue Shieldon from Hunter J. We helped him out, and at the end, it was Ash who saved the Shieldon. Before we parted ways, Gary said it was thanks to Ash's bravery and quick thinking that the Shieldon were safe- then he held out his hand and said, 'best of friends till the end, right Ash?' and Ash said yes." Dawn beamed, "Gary is a true Pokemon Poet."

Misty blinked in confusion at the last line, but May was too busy writing to care, "That's just adorable!"

"Fine..." Misty tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I do kinda have a story. Or maybe it's, like, a fact? I'm not sure."

"It doesn't matter, lets hear it!" May said excitedly.

"Um, alright. So, Ash and Gary were both going fishing when they were younger- before they turned 10. They caught the same Pokeball, and in their fight for it, it broke in half. Through their entire journey, they each kept half of one Pokeball. For Ash, it was like, motivation and determination, and for Gary, it was assurance and confidence. But they both kept it as a good luck charm."

May looked ready to explode from the cuteness.

"Wait, there's more." Misty said, getting more involved, "After Ash beat Gary in the Silver Conference, Gary asked Ash to meet him by a lake, and he gave him his half of the ball."

May's smile dimmed, "Aw, I wish they each still had half."

"They do." Misty said, "When Ash heard Gary was leaving for Sinnoh to become a researcher, he gave Gary his half back, and Gary said he'd take good care of it. They still keep it with them today."

May's smile was back to a hundred watts, "I love that!"

"In fact, maybe it's because of him that you met Ash, May." Misty said thoughtfully, "It was Gary who inspired him to start fresh on a new journey. Ash decided on Hoenn himself, of course, but the idea stemmed from Gary's advice."

"Okay, May, this is great, but what's the plan? I don't see how these stories can help us in getting them together." Dawn said.

May frowned, "I like to assess my clients' relationship and past before I delve into detail about the operation itself."

"Do you think she's getting a little... _too_ into it?" Misty whispered to Dawn.

Dawn and Piplup nodded.

"I heard that!" May said in a sing-song voice, "And no, I'm not. This is what Cupid does."

"May, the plan?"

May sat thoughtfully for a minute, tapping her chin with the pencil. Then she shouted, "AHA!"

Misty and Dawn didn't even have time to react to the outburst before May started talking, "Okay, so first we should get Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak to find a few pictures of Ash and Gary when they were little. And we'll ask Tracey to sketch some of them now, and we can put it in an album like the one Tracey gave Ash. We could sneak it into Gary's bag or something. If we gave it to Ash, he'd toss it without even looking inside."

"That's not bad." Dawn conceded.

"But what's it supposed to do?" Misty questioned.

"Remind them how far back they go, and how two people who know each other so well and for so long are destined to be together. Kind of stir the inner feelings." May explained.

"Makes sense." Misty admitted, "But finding old pictures, making sketches, buying an album.... if we work super fast, it'll still take, like a week. Minimum."

"That's not a _plan_ plan, right, May?" Dawn said, "It's kind of like...an extra. In the middle. The real plans have gotta be bigger."

"Yup. The album is a perfect filler." Misty said, "But we need to think out of the box."

"That's the spirit." May encouraged, "Love the energy, girls. Let's do some brainstorming!"

After a moment, Dawn said, "How about...a party?"

"A party?" May echoed.

"See- it's perfect." Dawn looked excited, "So, we tell Professor Oak that we want Pallet Town to have some sort of award ceremony or something for Ash. Professor's, like, the head of Pallet Town, right? And the place is pretty small, and Ash is the only trainer from Pallet Town who's ever made it into an Official League Tournament, let alone make it to the top 4. He's beat the Battle Frontier, become Champion of the Orange League, competed in contests... he's done it all! I bet no one's ever made it into the top 16 of a league on their first go."

"You do have a point..." Misty said, as the girls processed this, "It would be no trouble convincing anyone to attend an Ash Appreciation Ceremony. They'd turn up in hoards. The only person we need to convince is Ash."

"Professor Oak can do that." Dawn said dismissively, "And I have the perfect excuse for if Ash asks why: See, he's always worried that he's letting his friends down, or letting his hometown down or something, but that's so untrue. So this can be, like, Pallet Town's way of cheering Ash on to take his break from travelling without feeling guilty."

"That's a great idea. But...um, how does this help Ash get with Gary?"

"See, afterwards, we'll help Delia set up an afterparty. Ash's favorite holiday is Christmas, so we'll string mistletoe everywhere, and eventually, they'll kiss."

Misty still looked bewildered, "But...we could find a way to sneak mistletoe into the house randomly. We don't need to set up an award ceremony just for that."

May smiled softly at her blunette friend, "Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"That party isn't really about Ash and Gary, is it?"

Dawn paused, "Well, no." she sighed and said honestly, "Ash was the first trainer I ever met. He taught me so much, and he was always there for me. It was my first journey, and I was always so upset when I lost a contest. I was so afraid that I'd let everyone down, but he'd tell me I did great. He'd say that if I had fun and did my best, that's what matters. He'd say 'No need to worry!" and I wouldn't. I wouldn't worry after that."

May and Misty nodded, showing her that they were totally listening.

"After he and Brock left Sinnoh..." Dawn continued, "It was different. I was alone, for one, and number two, it's like I lost that support pillar. And when I was feeling down and worried, I'd just remember Ash telling me not to worry. I remember all the stuff he taught me, and how hard he worked for me. He's my best friend. I'd never have had such a great first journey without him. We argue, too- it's like he's my big brother."

"Oh, Dawn." Misty said understandingly.

"He always downplays himself." Dawn fiddled with the hem of her scarf, "Pretends he didn't do anything after he just saved the world. Insists that he hasn't accomplished much, after all he _has_ done. I just want him to know. Like, that he's done great. And that we're...proud."

"Aw, Dawn, come here." May and Misty leaned forward to hug the girl.

"I get it." May said sincerely, "I really do, I feel the same- but I'm not sure an award ceremony is the best way to do that."

Dawn chuckled, "Figures."

"I like the mistletoe, though." May jotted it down, "It doesn't have to be Christmas to buy mistletoe."

"And Dawn?" Misty said, "I think it would mean a lot more to Ash if you would just tell him."

"Huh?"

"Tell him how proud you are and how much he means to you."

Dawn considered this, "Okay."

"Guys." May interrupted their moment, "I have the perfect plan for today: truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Misty and Dawn chorused.

"Not like an inappropriate version or anything- guys, my brother's _10_ \- just give Ash and Gary enough tricky truths so they admit their feelings. Or dare them to kiss."

"That't not really the type of thing I had in mind." Dawn said slowly.

"Well, me neither." May admitted, "But, hey. It's a good start. Think of it as a meal. This little truth or dare game is like the appetizer. It starts the whole thing. The album is the beverage. It tides you over while you wait for the food. We still have to come up with the big plan- that's the main course. And Ash and Gary getting together- and it being thanks to us- will be the dessert."

"That's....an interesting way to look at it." Misty said.

"I know! I love this kind of stuff." May commented.

"Romance, food and contests." Dawn said, shaking her head in amusement, "If she's got those, she's got it all."

"So." May interjected, "Here's what we got." she consulted her notebook, "The album. The mistletoe. Truth or dare. And another big plan which is undecided."

"Sounds alright." Misty said agreeably, "Let's get to bed, we can show the guys in the morning."

The light was switched off, and the girls went to bed feeling considerably satisfied with their plans.

\-------------

"Mistletoe?"

"A _photo_ album?"

" _Truth or dare?_ "

Misty, May and Dawn sweat-dropped at the boys' reactions.

"It's a good plan!" May said defensively.

"Why would we put mistletoe around in the middle of summer?" Brock questioned, "It's May."

"I don't quite get what you mean by 'photo album'." Tracey informed them, "Like... give them an album of photos and sketches of the two of them?"

"Exactly!" Dawn cried.

"But what would _that_ do?"

"Stir the inner feelings!" the girls chorused exasperatedly.

"Oh..." Tracey said, realization dawning, "It's to make them understand how far back they go and how good they look together. Kind of like..an extra. A filler in the plan."

"Yes!" May shouted, looking ready to hug Tracey, "Yes, yes, yes, that's _exactly_ what it is! Tracey, you're the best."

"Okay, hold it." Max said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Truth or dare? That's a dumb teenagers game."

"Actually, I was gonna say it's a dumb kids game." Brock chuckled.

"It would get Ash and Gary to admit their feelings." Misty said, "Or we could dare them to do something cute, like kiss or compliment each other."

"I guess that does make sense." Max admitted, "So, the entire game, we just target the two of them? When it comes to one of our turns, we just let each other get away easy?"

The older ones exchanged a glance, and then nodded.

"That's about it." Misty confirmed.

"And.. the mistletoe?" Brock pointed at the list.

"We'll sneak it in as many places as we can."

"Where do we get mistletoe?" Tracey asked curiously.

"I've got that planned." Dawn said, "Me, Misty and May are going to the water-pokemon musical in Viridian City tomorrow. We'll just by some decorative mistletoe on the way back."

"Great idea." May agreed.

"And what's this?" Max asked, "The final big plan?"

"That's something all of us have to get together and decide." Misty said, "Something huge, something that'll seal the deal. All these little things we've got planned will have to build up to that moment."

Brock sighed, "I mean, I guess we could have a little meeting tomorrow after dinner.."

"Alright!" May punched the air, "Operation Cupid is going to be a huge success! The truth or dare game is going to start after lunch, okay? And we'll get started on the album immediately. We'll get a nice leather-bound album at Viridian tomorrow, too. Dawn, you're a designer, right? You can design the front cover!"

"I'd love to!" Dawn said.

"So, what exactly do you want me to sketch?" Tracey asked.

"I want a nice balance between pencil sketches and color paintings." May said authoritatively, "And I want them all to be sketches of Ash and Gary, starting from when they were ten years old until now. You can make up situations- they could be sitting under the Oak Tree or facing off in battle. Anything. But don't draw them any younger than ten."

Tracey processed this, nodding thoughtfully, "I can do that." he said, "Yeah, I can really do that!"

"Great! That's your job, and Brock, you can help him out with some ideas for drawings. Me, Misty and Max will gather as many old photos as we can from Ash's mom and Professor Oak." May continued, "Dawn, you get the album and design the cover and the pages."

"You sure are bossy." Max grumbled.

"We'll have to work fast." May said, completely ignoring her brother, "I'm giving us a week minimum and ten days maximum to get this finished. And this week is when we have the game and the mistletoe. And whatever else we come up with in our little meetings. Agreed?"

Everyone seemed to decide that the task set to them was fair and doable, "Agreed."

"Okay then, let's get to work." May said triumphantly, "And don't forget, it's truth or dare after lunch."

\-----------

"Old photos?" Delia looked puzzled, "Old photos of Ash?"

"Um, yes." Misty said, "I know this is a bit awkward, but, um.... we want to give him something...so we thought we could collect some photos, and photocopy them."

"You can keep the originals, of course." Max added hurriedly, "We'll give them back after we make copies."

"That's very sweet of you. And especially after all those amazing gifts you got him yesterday." Delia said happily, "Is there any specific type of photo you need? I love photography- I've barely let go of my camera since Ashy was born. He's gotten quite used to the click and flash."

Misty and Max exchanged a grin.

"Do you have any of Ash and his... childhood friends?" Misty asked carefully.

"Childhood friends?" Delia frowned, "Well, Pallet Town is a tiny place. There are only three other people Ash's age. He wasn't very close to two of them, but the third, of course, is Gary. I have so many cute pictures of their childhood." her frown was replaced by a smile.

"That's perfect!" Max just about shouted.

"Well, then, come with me." Delia gestured for them to follow her, "I've got a box in the attic full of old photo albums from Ash's childhood."

"Where is Ash, by the way?"

"He took his grass and water pokemon to the lake today." Delia said, "He wanted to train his grass pokemon to fight well on a water battlefield. Or, at least, become as resistant to water attack as they can."

"That's genius." Max said in amazement, "I wonder if I can join him later with Treecko and Croconaw."

"It's only been one day, and this special training is already proving to be a good idea." Misty remarked.

"And where's Gary?" Max asked.

"He's working hard at the lab, of course." Delia replied, pushing the attic door open and climbing inside, "After all, he is here for an internship."

Misty and Max followed Ash's mother into the surprisingly clean attic and watched as she pushed a box towards them.

"Make yourselves comfortable." she said cheerfully, opening the box and pulling out an album.

The two did so. "D'ya think May and Dawn are having this much luck with Professor Oak?" Max asked Misty quietly, unable to hide his glee.

"I hope so." Misty whispered back, "But even if they're not, we can cover for them."

Max peered into the box full of albums, 'Check it out." he said in disbelief.

"I know- but don't worry, all my albums are sorted neatly." Delia assured them. She pulled out a stack, "These are all pictures of Ash with his friends over the years. I have pictures from when he was one all the way until yesterday!"

"That's just what we need!" Misty exclaimed, taking an album.

"And there's plenty more where that came from."

Max took the book that was handed to him, letting out a low whistle, "This is gonna take a while."

\------------------------------

"You want old pictures of Gary?" Professor Oak asked, confused.

"Yup." Dawn said, epitome of confidence, "See, Professor, we're trying to make a little scrapbook for Ash to celebrate his achievements- its a surprise. We're getting pictures of all his friends as kids, and then as teenagers. Then, we're sticking a picture of the eight of us together. We're going to inscribe it saying that ever since we were little, we've all had dreams, and it was fate that we met him and each other."

"We've all been in some rough spots." May continued smoothly, "But he taught all of us to do our best, have a good time and never give up. And because of that, the dreams we had as little kids are coming true now. I wanted to travel the world, and I sure am doing that!"

Professor Oak looked a little emotional and lost for words, "I see." he said, "Yes, I do have some old photos you can use."

"We'll make copies, so you can keep the original." Dawn assured him.

"I think it's wonderful that you're helping Ash out, giving him reassurance that you are all behind him." Professor Oak discreetly wiped his eyes, "He was a bit worried about how everyone would take the news of his little- ah- hiatus from travelling. In fact, I even have pictures of Ash and Gary as youngsters, together."

May looked delighted, "Awesome!"

"And you can try asking Ash's mother of course, she's quite the photographer."

"We will." Dawn promised, as she and May followed the old man into a room full of shelves. Every shelf was filled with books, from story books to photo albums to research studies.

He pointed at a shelf, "There, where it says 'Gary's childhood'. Pick out the photos you'd like and let me know. I have a photocopy machine right here."

"Thanks a lot, Professor!" Dawn said, "Where is Gary, by the way?"

"Upstairs. He's working on a thesis. He'll be done for the day by lunch. I don't want him to overwork, you know." Professor Oak said, "I'm going to go let Bulbasaur know that he needs to handle things for a while. I'd like to go through the photos with you, as well. It's been years since I've seen them. I _would_ ask Tracey, but he's been sketching since morning, and as a Pokemon Watcher myself, I understand the importance of not being disturbed when you've been inspired!"

He left the room, "I'll be back in a moment, girls!"

"Good- Tracey's been working!" May said approvingly, "And this is great. We have everything we need."

"And from what the Professor said about Mrs. Ketchum, Misty and Max are doing just fine, too." Dawn added, "I do feel bad about lying to Professor Oak about why we need the pictures though."

"It's not really a lie." May pointed out, "You are going to tell Ash today how proud you are and how much he's helped you."

"I know it's not a big deal to everyone else, but to me it is." Dawn said truthfully, "I've thanked Ash before, but I bet he assumed I meant thanks for the journey. I was thanking him for so much more. I just want him to know."

"It means a lot to him, when friends say stuff like that." May remarked.

"I know- hey, look at this picture!" Dawn said brightly, eyeing a polaroid of Ash and Gary eating ice cream.

"Perfect." May nodded, "We're going in the right direction for sure."

Dawn looked at the number of albums on the shelf, "Well, we might be on the right track, but this is gonna take a while."

"Nothing we can't handle." May said, 'Let's do this."

\----------------------------

"Wow, Tracey, that's a great one." Brock said appreciatively, inspecting the latest drawing.

It was a pencil sketch of Ash and Gary, both around the age of ten. They were standing on opposite sides of a river, each holding a fishing rod, with a Pokeball tangling their lines together.

"Thanks, but this one's my favorite." Tracey pointed to another one. A painting of Ash and Gary facing off on the battlefield. Pikachu was sitting next to Ash, and Charizard was on the field, Blastoise glaring at it from the other side. Both Ash and Gary had a look of fierce determination, yet Tracey had amazingly managed to portray the feeling of respect and tension and excitement.

"I have another idea." Brock said, "Actually, I have two."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, the first one is simple- a sketch of Pikachu playing with Umbreon." 

Tracey looked at Brock in wonder, "That's fantastic! That would really capture the genuine truth of the relationship."

"And idea number two- Ash and Gary each holding their half of the Pokeball together, to make a whole."

Tracey nodded, "Excellent."

Brock sighed, "Excellent or not, I can't believe May managed to talk us into all of this."

"Technically..." Tracey eyed his friend, "We agreed by ourselves. We just didn't know she'd get so.. _enthusiastic_ about it."

"True. I hope the others are dong okay collecting photos."

"Who cares?" Tracey reached for his pencil, "We're doing great here."

"That would be because we're the only truly mature adults of the group."

Tracey considered this, "Brock, my friend, I couldn't agree more."

\------------------------------

"These are amazing!" the six friends had managed to squeeze in a short 'meeting' before lunch, and May was thrilled with their progress.

" _Hurry up!_ " Max hissed, "Ash will be back any minute!"

May, as usual, ignored him, "Tracey- this sketch of Pikachu and Umbreon is so creative! What a great idea!"

"Brock's idea." Tracey deflected, "I know, it's a great one."

Brock shrugged modestly, "I like Tracey's painting- that one."

"That was your idea, too." Tracey said, "I wasn't even there when this happened. Our sketching session was, like, a story-time for me."

May squinted at it, "It's a good drawing of course, but I don't get it. It's Ash reading a postcard."

"Ash in deep thought." Misty added, "That's a first."

"I know!" Max realized, "Hey, that's pretty smart, Brock. It's Ash reading the postcard from Gary. Back when he couldn't beat Brandon and Gary motivated him."

May's expression cleared, "Aww! Brock, Tracey, these are the best. Make as many as you can by the end of the week."

"Will do." Tracey said, "I actually had lots of fun doing this. It's a bit different from drawing Pokemon, of course, but I did hear lots of cool stories from Brock."

"And I learnt about how sketching somehow helps you understand a personality." Brock put in, "Watching Tracey draw Ash's facial expressions- I've traveled with him for years, but I feel like I understood something new about him. Not sure what that is, but I do feel satisfied about it."

Max rolled his eyes, "Older kids are so boring. How do you guys manage to turn Operation Cupid into school?"

Brock snorted, "A Pokemon doctor and a Pokemon Watcher- did ya expect anything else?"

"Well, yes." Max said, "But I shouldn't have."

"What do you think of the photos we managed to get?" Misty asked, "An awesome haul, huh? I think we have more than enough- and Professor Oak let us make all the copies immediately!"

"Aren't Ash and Gary the cutest?" Dawn plucked a picture from May's hands, "Look- they fell asleep watching TV!"

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum loves that one, too." Max said, peering at it, "They were watching a movie, but they fell asleep on each other before it could finish. I think she mentioned that they were about 8. Ash's mom thought it was really sweet, and she got a picture."

"I wonder is Ash even knows she took half of these." Misty chuckled.

"Probably not." Brock said, "But this _is_ a great haul of photos. Dawn, you'll get the album tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, and the mistletoe. I've already sketched out some cover ideas. You and Tracey work on a few more sketches, and in a couple of days, it'll just be cutting and gluing."

"We'll finish sooner than I thought!" May said ecstatically, "You guys did great! Let's put this away before Ash and Gary come home for lunch."

"Well, we sure didn't get any of that special training done." Misty said dryly, "And Brock, do you even know what herb you're planning to study?"

"Don't worry, I have all the minor details." Brock waved it away.

"And, anyway, Misty, it's only 1:30. We've still got the whole day." May said innocently.

Misty narrowed her eyes, "Why do I feel like you're up to something?"

"I'm not!" May protested, "I just remember Professor Oak saying that Gary works from the morning to lunch-time, and then he's done for the day. And Ash will always be training. That's why he's taken his break, after all."

"So?"

"So, if we do our Operation Cupid stuff while they're at work, and we train while they're free- they can spend more time together!"

"But Ash will never be free." Max pointed out.

"Don't you see?" May asked, clearly frustrated, "Gary used to be a trainer, and apparently he's great with Pokemon. Of course he'll decide to join Ash and help him with some special training."

"Oh...you're right." Dawn said, impressed.

"Ash and Gary training together in the forest, or near the lake- now that's an idea for a sketch!" Brock said. Tracey slapped him a high-five.

May stuffed all the pictures into the drawer of her cupboard, "It's so nice of Mrs. Ketchum to give us our own rooms. I feel like we live here together. It's pretty awesome, and Pallet Town's the best."

"I love it here, too." Tracey said, "Sometimes I miss home- but I can never be down for long! Really positive energy here."

"Yeah.." May said dreamily, "Serene and romantic, the perfect setting for Operation Cupid to-"

"You haven't dropped that stupid thing yet?!" a new voice asked angrily.

They all jumped, "Ash!"

"I thought I told you guys to drop it!" Ash said hotly, "I told you, there's _nothing to match up_. There's no _need_."

"Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash....." May said, "So much anger isn't good for you."

The raven-haired trainer glared at her, "Why're you so obsessed with getting me and Gary together? It's really embarrassing!"

"You'll thank us for this, Ash Ketchum, mark my words." Misty promised.

Ash rounded on her, Max, Brock and Tracey, "May, I can understand." he said, "Dawn- okay, I kinda get that, too. Even Misty- I know she likes romantic stuff, even though it beats me why she's trying to pair me up with Gary-"

"-because you two are perfect together-"

"But, you three?" Ash eyeballed the males, "Seriously?"

"Ash, I know true love when I see it!" Brock shouted, hearts in his eyes as he no doubt imagined Officer Jenny, "And if it doesn't work for me, I will at least perform the noble act of helping my best friend find lifelong companionship!"

"LIFELONG COMPANIONSHIP?!" Ash yelped, face so red that it looked purple, "Guys- _what the hell?_ "

"He means happiness!" Tracey cut in desperately, "We want you to be _happy_ , Ash- and just because I'm a Pokemon watcher, doesn't mean I'm oblivious to people. I can tell when two people seem good together, and you and Gary are a perfect match."

"I've told you a million times- I don't need May to play Cupid for me!" Ash insisted, "And I don't need the rest of you," he glared heavily at the rest of them, "to step in, either."

"That's what you think, Ash." Dawn tutted, completely ignoring Ash's plight, "Calm down. We're only going to help. No need to worry."

Ash looked positively terrified.

"You know he worries when you say that!" Max groaned, "Great going! I knew he'd be upset."

"Oh, excuse me." Dawn snapped, "But he can't see the big picture."

As the two continued to bicker, Ash stepped in and said, "Can you guys cut it out? You're scaring Eevee."

Indeed, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, and Eevee was curled at Ash's ankles, shaking. Ash leaned down to pick her up, cooing gently and petting her fur, "Hey, don't be scared. They're just having fun."

"Sorry." Dawn and Max mumbled.

"No sweat." Ash grinned, all previous events forgotten, "She watched us practice by the lake today. What'dya think of battling, Eevee? Like it?"

Eevee let out a happy "Vee!" and nodded excitedly.

"I knew it." Ash said proudly, as if Eevee was his own daughter and she had beat a Pokemon League.

Pikachu let out a similar proud, "Cha!"

They all laughed.

"Kids!" Delia called from downstairs, "Gary's here, time for lunch."

"Coming, Mom!" Ash called back as they rushed out of the room.

"And after lunch..." Dawn smirked at May.

May smirked right back.

"After lunch is when we get this party started."


	4. Chapter Four

"No." Ash said flatly.

"Aw, why not?" Misty asked innocently, "It'll be fun. A fun game of truth or dare between friends."

"I _guess_ I don't mind.." Brock said, pretending to be reluctant, "Just for half an hour, though, guys."

"Of course." Dawn trilled, "Half an hour until the food digests. It's just a game."

"A _dumb_ game." Ash muttered.

"C'mon, Ash!"

"No."

"Why not?" May demanded.

"I've got to train!" Ash said furiously.

"Ash, a little game never hurt anyone!" May argued, "You've been training all morning, and it's only for half an hour!"

"What are you planning?" Ash asked her under his breath.

"The best thing that's ever gonna happen to you." she whispered back, before raising her voice to say, "Gary will play, right? You don't have any more work today."

"I mean, I guess I don't mind playing." Gary said slowly, "But only for half an hour."

"Deal!" Max said, "But what're ya gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Train with Ash." the researcher replied simply, "Duh. It's been half a day and he's already overworking. Maybe I'll drag him around for a walk." Gary eyed Ash, who flushed.

Dawn giggled, "Like a date!"

Gary blinked, "No...like a walk. To give him a break from intensive training."

"Dawn!" Ash said, annoyed, "Me and you have gone on hundreds of walks together, and we've never called them dates."

Dawn shrugged, "Whatever. So, is everyone in?"

"Yeah." chorused everyone except Ash.

"Ash, it _is_ just thirty minutes." Gary sighed, "And it _is_ just a little game."

"No."

"C'mon, Ashy." Gary leaned over to poke his side, "Don't be all stubborn. And, no- don't give me that pout. You _know_ I can't say no to that look."

This caused Ash to pout harder. Pikachu was hiding his smile.

Gary smirked suddenly, "I know- you're just scared that I'm gonna beat ya."

The pout vanished instantly, "I am _not_! You take that back right now!" Ash turned to the rest of the group, "Count me in, guys. And Gary, I'm gonna win."

"Alright!" May cheered, pulling out an empty milk bottle, "We'll spin this- the person on the cap side asks, and the person on the base side answers. Keep it clean and kid-friendly, okay? We draw the line at questions or dares about kissing and dates."

Everyone nodded.

Ash, however, seemed to come to some sort of horrifying realization at the words 'kissing and dates'.

"You tricked me!" he hissed at May, who chuckled.

Ash scowled, "And I fell for it!"

"Fell for what?" Max asked.

Ash turned his glare on Gary, "You stupid moron! I totally forgot- _you can't win in truth or dare!_ "

"Well, you said you were in- don't be a chicken, Ash."

Ash looked ready to explode, and Eevee looked nervous, so Tracey quickly said, "Let's start guys. Make a better circle."

Ash just groaned.

\----------------------------------

"Truth- no, dare- no, not dare.... truth." Ash buried his face in his hands, "Truth."

Fortunately for him, on the question side was Max, who aside from taking pity on his friend, was too young to ask the kind of questions May or Dawn would.

Or, that's what Ash thought.

"Who's Bianca?"

Ash blinked, clearly not expecting this question. He'd been prepared for the worst, "Huh? Bianca?"

"Bianca from Alto Mare." Max confirmed, "Misty mentioned her once." his eyes slid to Misty, silently asking her and Brock to take over.

"I remember Bianca!" Brock exclaimed dreamily, "A beautiful woman with a beautiful soul! But my love was decayed by my jealousy!"

"Jealousy?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, well, just before we left Alto Mare on a boat, we stopped at a pier to say bye to Bianca." Misty explained, "Ash jumped onto the pier, while we all stayed in the boat. So Bianca gave him a picture that she drew- it was of him and Pikachu- to say goodbye. And then she kissed him, and ran off without another word." she conveniently left out the part about how they still weren't sure whether it was Bianca or Latias.

"Whoa." whatever Max had been expecting, it wasn't that, "I guess Misty answered your question for you. Do I get to ask another question?"

"No." said May, at the same time as Dawn said, "Yes." the blunette stared at her friend in confusion.

"Ash has to label her- his friend, his companion, his _girlfriend_ , his ex.." May smiled sweetly, "You get my flow. It's only fair. Wouldn't you agree...Gary?"

They all turned to Gary, who seemed to be working overtime to keep the smile on his face. His cheeks were turning red, and he looked the same way he had when Paul was mentioned. Except more. A lot more.

"She was-is- my friend. A friend, that's all." Ash said immediately. He figured he didn't have to bother explaining the entire story about Latios and Latias.

Gary eyed him sideways, his expression becoming more normal at the conviction in Ash's tone.

"I _knew_ he liked Ash!" Tracey whispered to Misty, who nodded.

"He's so obvious about it, too."

"Max, spin the bottle." Dawn instructed.

He did, and the question side went to May, while the answer side landed on Gary.

May grinned evilly, while Ash silently groaned and prayed for the clock to go faster.

"So, Gary..." May said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." the researcher replied easily.

"Okay!" May's face lit up, "Gary, I dare you to kiss-"

Dawn quickly covered May's mouth with her hand, "Uh- a moment, please." she said, before glaring at her fellow coordinator.

" _What_?" May whispered angrily.

"Don't dare them to kiss, they'll do that with the mistletoe anyway!" Dawn hissed, "Dare Gary to give three genuine compliments about Ash!"

May's angry expression vanished, "Perfect." she turned back to the group, "Gary- I want ten things you genuinely admire about Ash."

" _Ten?!_ "

"Okay, okay, fine, not ten. How about seven?"

Gary sighed, "Huh. That's different than usual. I guess it _is_ a dare, though. So...seven's cool."

Ash looked mortified, "May, come _on_."

"Nah, it's fine, Ashy." Gary shrugged, "A dare's a dare, and I'm no chicken. Besides, it's not even a hard one."

"Obviously not." Ash snorted, "You'll just say, 'Oh, I admire Ash's ability to stay alive when he's so stupid and reckless.' or somethin' like that."

Gary's eyes softened, "While I do admire that about you," he dodged a hit from Ash, "That's not what I'm gonna say."

"Well then, what are you going to say?" Brock asked.

Gary looked thoughtful, "Number one is easy- Ash is brave. I've always been impressed by that, ever since we were little kids. Even though you are really reckless, I _guess_ you could call it brave, too."

Ash laughed, "Gee, thanks."

Tracey held up one finger, "That's a good one."

"Number two..." Gary looked at Ash, "Ash is selfless. He goes out of his way to help people and Pokemon he's never met before, he'd risk his life for people he doesn't even know. He wouldn't think twice about it. He wouldn't think about _himself_. I admire that."

Tracey held up another finger.

"Three...I know I always made fun of you, saying you were a bad trainer, Ash. But actually, you're better with Pokemon than anyone I've ever met. They trust you so easily. They believe in you, and you believe in them. I mean, look at Eevee. Look at Pikachu."

Tracey's third finger went up.

"Number four," Gary continued, "I'm always saying you're dumb, Ash, and you are. You're super dense and you know it. But you can also be really quick-witted and shrewd, just when we least expect it. Especially when it comes to battling and strategies. Remember when you had Charizard burn the battlefield? That was genius. It was creative, and that's what I mean. You think out of the box. You're unexpected, we never know what you're gonna do next and that is pretty cool. It makes for a great battle."

Tracey held up four fingers.

"Five...it's your optimism for sure. You're always so positive about everything. You're so determined, you'd never give up until it's all over. I like that about you. Even when you pollute my space with your too-bright-ness, it's a really an 'Ash' thing."

Tracey held up one more finger.

Gary bit his lip, "Sixth is probably your modesty. You've done a lot of cool stuff, Ash. I'll admit it. And I don't just mean your battles and contest wins. I mean, you've _saved the world_ before. And you act like you didn't do anything, like it's something anybody could and would have done- even if that's not true. You're really humble about it."

Tracey held up the seventh and final finger, "One more." he murmured.

"The seventh one- it's easy." Gary looked at Ash directly, "You care _so much_ , y'know? Like, you'd just met Dawn when all you wanted to do was help her get to the top of her game. You're really supportive. You stood behind everyone when they needed it the most. It's like I said before, you help out people you've only just met, because you care about them and the Pokemon. You're forgiving. You forgave me and Paul and god knows how many other losers out there. It's just-" Gary swallowed, "-you _love_ so easily. I like that about you. I like that best."

For a long moment, nobody spoke.

And then Ash held out his arms, and Gary let out a slightly watery chuckle and gave him a hug.

"Half an hour's up." Max said, even though it had only been twenty minutes, "We'd better get back to training."

"Yeah..." Misty said, and May and Dawn and Tracey nodded.

"We're going to the hill." Gary gestured at himself and Ash. He stood up, pulling the raven-haired boy along with him, "Later."

The two left the living room, their retreating footsteps being followed by the slam of the front door.

A few more minutes of silence.

"I guess we better head to Professor Oak's lab, huh?" Tracey finally said.

An affirmative answer reached his ears.

As they filed out of the room, Max said, "It's almost like they're already together."

"Which is perfect." May said, "They practically are together- they just don't know it. And this game was a great stepping stone for them the understand how they feel about each other."

"And now, they're hanging out alone on the hill." Misty said, "Perfect."

"Well." Brock looked at the others, "At least I can say for sure that we're doing the right thing, trying to get them together."

"You're right." Dawn agreed, "But now- it's time to really focus on the training! Next Grand Festival, I'm gonna win!"

"Not if I beat ya to it." May said with a grin.

Dawn laughed, "You're on. Race you to the lab!"

"No fair!" Max cried as the two ran off, "They got a head start! Tracey, hurry, we can still beat them!"

Tracey jogged behind Max, "I'm- not- a-fast-runner!" he panted.

Misty sprinted behind him, "Get a move on, Slowking, or you'll be the last one there!" she overtook him, which seemed to jolt him into action.

Brock watched his friends race towards the lab, a smile spreading over his face as he imagined Ash and Gary training on the hill nearby.

"May and the others might be a little _too_ into it." Brock said to himself, "But their intentions are good, and I _am_ a part of the whole thing." he thought of the way Ash smiled when Gary complimented him, the way Gary flushed when he watched Ash with Eevee. He thought of how much Dawn wanted Ash to know how happy she was for him and how hard May worked to make the raven-haired trainer proud. He remembered the way Max looked up to Ash, and Misty looked after him, the way Tracey would watch it all happen with a smile, and sketch it later.

And they were all crazy and stubborn and over-confident. Brock himself did stupid things from time to time.

But he'd rather be crazy and stupid with them than be smart and serious all alone.

He'd rather be anything as long as he was with all of them. He'd never been more grateful for them in his life.

He'd never been more _happy_.

"Brock!" Max shouted from a distance, "Hurry up!"

Brock's had a lot of practice with running- running after Ash, running from danger. Running to find Misty, running to find May. Running to save Max, running to save Dawn.

He's always running, so it was easy for him to pick up the pace, and he smirked to himself at Max's disbelieving expression when he easily overtook the younger boy.

Yeah. He was happy.

\------------------------------------------

"Whew!" Dawn flopped onto the couch, "That was some training session."

"I'll say." Misty agreed, "It was awesome."

"I learned a lot." May pulled off her bandana, "If I did this every day for a month, I'll win the Grand Festival for sure."

"Don't count on it." Dawn winked, "We all know I'll be the real winner."

"Whatever." Misty cut in before the playful banter became bickering, "Let's get ready for the musical. It starts in an hour."

"Yes!" Dawn jumped up, "Aren't you excited, Piplup? Hey- maybe there will even be other Piplup there! It _is_ a water-pokemon musical, after all."

"Well, Piplup aren't very common here in Kanto." Misty told her, "So I'm not sure. But then again, if it's a travelling troupe, they'll have Pokemon from all sorts of regions. There's even an opportunity to take home a water-Pokemon egg!"

"That's so cool!" Dawn said, "But I already have six Pokemon with me. And I don't want to send any of them away." she frowned for a moment before her expression cleared, "I know! If me or May get an egg, we'll give it to you, Misty."

"Thanks!"

"Don't forget to bring money to buy a photo album!" May added in a sing-song voice, "Oh, and mistletoe. Let's not do the mistletoe this week, guys."

"Why not?"

"Because. It's too pushy. Let's just spend the rest of the week making fun of them. If we pull the mistletoe trick once, we can't do it again after that."

"That's true." Dawn acknowledged, "We can sneak the album into Gary's bag by the end of the week, though."

"Yes, we can. But for now, hurry up!" Misty said, "We still have to get ready."

As she and May fished their outfits out of the wardrobe, Dawn asked, "The guys aren't coming?"

"Nah." May held up a pale-blue dress, "Tracey doesn't like musicals, Ash, Gary and Max need to keep training, and apparently, these special herbs react differently with water under moonlight than they do under sunlight. Brock and Chansey have been staring at that stupid plant all evening."

Misty, who was holding up a green dress, eyed herself critically in the mirror, "May, I think we should switch."

"I think so, too."

"Alright!" Misty exchanged the dress and punched the air, "Let's go get that Pokemon egg!"

Dawn pulled her pink dress out of her suitcase, "Let's go get inspired!"

May twirled around, "And let's go get mistletoe and a photo album!"

Misty, Dawn and Piplup sweat-dropped.

"Well..." Misty sighed finally, "Did ya really expect anything else?"

"Yes." Dawn said, quoting Max from earlier, "But I shouldn't have."

Misty laughed, shaking her head at May fondly, "No. You really shouldn't have."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"None of us got an egg!" Misty cried, storming into the Ketchum residence and startling the people eating dinner.

" _Whoa_ , Mist." Ash bent down to pick up Eevee, "Chill out. You're scaring Eevee."

"Pikachupi Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said crossly.

Ash tickled Pikachu, "He's such a great big brother, aren't ya, buddy? Eevee already thinks you're the best."

Pikachu looked pleased.

"And thanks to Pikachu, Eevee's becoming more confident about trying out some battling." Garry added. Max and Tracey grinned appreciatively at this.

"Not soon, though." Ash said, "Eevee's just a baby. It's going to take a little more time." he petted the Pokemon's tail, "But don't worry, when you get into it, you'll do great."

"I'm sure she will." Brock assured him.

Dawn and May hurried into the house behind the redhead. May was holding a shopping bag, and Dawn was holding Piplup.

"The musical was beautiful!" Dawn said dreamily, "I've gotten so many great ideas for contests. They had some _amazing_ performances, and I think Piplup could totally pull off some of those moves!"

Piplup nodded confidently.

"The musical was great." May acknowledged, "But you guys should've tasted the food at the after-party! _That_ was the _real_ main attraction."

"Well," Mrs. Ketchum said happily, "it sounds like you all had a wonderful time."

Misty pulled up a chair next to Ash and slumped into it, "I _really_ wanted that water Pokemon egg. They said three lucky people in the audience- and I wasn't even _close_ to one of those chosen people!"

"Hey." Ash rubbed her back comfortingly, "If you were sitting close to them, you'd just have felt worse that it was almost yours."

"I guess you're right." Misty lifted a shoulder.

"If you want, we could go fishing sometime this week. Maybe we could get you a new Pokemon." Ash suggested.

Misty brightened considerable, "Yeah, that'd be fun. It's been a while since we fished together, Ash. And Eevee and Pikachu would like it, too."

Pikachu and Eevee jumped around excitedly at this prospect.

"I hope I don't fall into the river again." Ash said.

"Don't worry, I'll fish ya out." Misty winked, "Hey, I've been doing it from day one, before I even knew your name. You know I'm your life saver."

"Got that right."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard this story?" Misty laughed, "Okay, so this is how I met Ash and Pikachu: I fished them out of a river."

Max blinked, "For real?"

"Yeah, they fell into a river and got carried away by the current, and I fished them out by accident. I was pretty upset. I wanted a Pokemon, not a kid."

"But you know I'm _way_ better than some Magikarp." Ash said confidently.

There was a snort, but the Cerulean Gym Leader said nothing.

"Oh, yeah, Ash," Gary said, turning to the boy, "I wanted to show you this really fascinating part of my thesis. It's about Eevee evolutions, and the history behind it, and now that you have one, you might be interested."

"Cool." Ash said amiably, "Pikachu, Eevee? You in?"

The Pokemon nodded eagerly.

"What about you, May?" Ash asked, "You have a Glaceon. You might learn something."

"Um, maybe Gary can show me later. I need to perfect a new combination." May lied. In reality, she wanted to speak to the others about Operation Cupid.

Luckily, Ash did not press the matter, "Okay. Gary, let's check it out after dinner."

May grinned at the rest of them triumphantly. And with satisfaction, she noted that though they groaned, nobody protested.

\--------------------------------------------

"Okay, so we're leaving the mistletoe out for now." Brock said, "But it comes in after this week?"

"Yeah." May confirmed, "And I have an idea- we'll finish the album as soon as possible, but we'll leave a blank spot. When Gary kisses Ash under the mistletoe, we'll take a picture and stick that, too."

"Okay." Dawn said, "I'll decorate the cover soon."

"So." Max looked visibly relieved, "No weird schemes for the rest of the week? Just tease them a little and work on the album?"

"And make sure they spend a lot of time together." Misty reminded him.

"And brainstorm some ideas for the Big Plan." Tracey put in.

"Oh, but guys?" Misty said, "Me and Ash are going fishing this week. Don't let any plans spoil that. I don't have the energy to dive in and save him from drowning for the hundredth time."

"More like tenth time." Brock snorted.

May was staring at them with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, May?" Dawn asked worriedly.

May shook her head, "Nothing." she said quickly, jotting something down in her notebook, "Just...an idea. It's nothing."

Max shrugged, "But can't Ash swim?"

"Yeah, but every single time, he had to be rescued because he was unconscious or too exhausted to move." Misty explained, "And once, it was because he was holding something really heavy, and it dragged him down."

"There was the time you met him." Brock counted off on his fingers, "The time with Dratini-"

"-the time with Lugia." Tracey interjected, "He was the Chosen One. He saved the world, but you saved him, Misty."

"That time with the shipwreck," Brock continued, "And also the time we crashed our boat into the dock."

"When he was with us, he and Pikachu nearly drowned after Pikachu got amnesia." Max remembered, "Plus, there was the time with Manaphy and the Sea Temple."

"Oh, yeah." Brock nodded sagely, "And when he tackled Lucario..."

"And when we were fishing and he fell into the stream." Dawn recalled, "Wow, Ash sure does almost drown a lot."

"Yeah..." May whispered, as if she had just realized something huge, "He does."

"I know that look." Max muttered.

Tracey sighed, "So do we."

May shook herself out of the stupor, "Oh, it's really nothing." she said airily.

Dawn and Brock exchanged somewhat amused looks.

"Somehow, I don't believe her." Brock chuckled.

"Hey, it's May. Things'll be fine." Dawn said cheerfully, "No need to worry."

Brock groaned.

"Whenever you say that is when I worry the most."


	5. Chapter Five

"It's been a while since the two of us just hung out." Misty said with a serene smile.

"Tell me about it." Ash cast his line into the river, "We've missed ya, haven't we, Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu confirmed.

Misty cast her own line into the water, "You're using the lure I got you from the Battle Frontier days, right?"

"You bet. Which one are you using?"

"The one that looks like Pokemon Food."

Ash laughed, "That's just like you. _You_ need to have your own lure version of _me_."

Misty looked thoughtful, "I _should_ make one for myself, like the case set I gave you."

"That was awesome, but don't count on me ever using it." Ash said, "I'm trying to keep it as clean and safe as possible."

"Fine by me."

They sat in companionable silence for some time, the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves and the roar of the river current.

"We should go back to the Cerulean River one day." Misty suggested, "To the river I fished you and Pikachu out of."

"Yeah." Ash smiled fondly, "We used to fight so much back then."

"We still do."

"Not as much as before." Ash disagreed, "We'd argue over literally _everything_."

"Yeah, well, we were young." Misty closed her eyes reminiscently, "You were about to turn 11. And I had just turned 11."

"And now we're 16. It's been five years, huh, Mist?"

"Yeah... I wish I could have stayed on the journey, but the gym needed me back then. And if you hadn't gone on alone, you might've never met May, Max and Dawn. I feel closer to them than I feel to my own sisters sometimes."

"I get ya." Ash said, "But Lily's doing great with the gym now, right? Life's got a way of surprising you."

"Thanks to Chase. Her boyfriend, you know." Misty grinned, "And since she's so into battling, my other sisters are kind of putting up with it. They don't give away free badges anymore, at least. And perfect timing, too- in time to come here and hang out with you."

Ash nodded, "Tell me about it. I'm glad you came. You're my best friend. I seriously can't believe _all_ of you wound up staying here for training and work and stuff. I thought I'd get bored or lonely, but no chance of that with all of you around!"

"It's been great. Not just fun, but training's been really productive for all of us. Brock's doing well, too. It's such a coincidence."

"Not really." Ash chuckled, 'I mean, you guys kind of planned it, right? So how is it a coincidence?"

"Yeah, but how often have our plans actually _worked_?" Misty demanded, " _That's_ the coincidence part of it."

"I see your point."

There was a tug at Misty's lure.

"Misty, hurry!" Ash cried, "It might be a drowning kid!"

Misty reached out to hit Ash around the head before giving the fishing rod an enormous tug, "Ash, I need backup!"

Ash grabbed the fishing rod as well and the two of them managed to pull a Pokemon from the river.

"A Feebas!" Ash said excitedly, "Awesome! I'll have Pikachu thunderbolt it, and you can catch it!"

"Yeah, but do I want a Feebas?" Misty asked doubtfully.

"Hey!" Ash scowled, "Shut up. You'll hurt it's feelings."

Misty blinked as Eevee let out a string of "Vee, vee, Eevee vee!' s.

"That's right, Eevee." Ash cooed at her, "I've told you- hurting other people's feeling isn't good. If you do that, you should apologize immediately."

"Pikika..Chu cha chu."

"Right- unless it's Team Rocket or a battle." Ash corrected himself, "Thanks, Pikachu."

"You _really_ baby that Eevee of yours." Misty remarked, "But you're doing a great job of raising her. She's really come out of her shell this past week."

"Thanks!" Ash beamed, "But Mist, back to Feebas. It might not be your dream Pokemon now, but train it well and it becomes a Milotic!"

Misty contemplated this, "A Milotic, huh? I don't have one of those! And it's strong _and_ beautiful!" she turned to Feebas determinedly, "We're going to be a great team! Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu complied.

"Okay, wait, enough, enough!" Ash shouted, "It's already weak, Pikachu, give it a rest!"

Misty pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket, "Go, Pokeball!" she cried, throwing it at the Feebas.

There was a moment of silence as they all waited. Then the 'ping' signaled that Misty had been successful in catching her Pokemon.

"Alright!" Ash, Pikachu and Eevee celebrated, while Misty smirked proudly.

"Thanks for the help, Pikachu. And you, Ash and Eevee."

"No sweat." Ash replied, eyeing Misty slyly, "But it still doesn't live up to the awesome guy you fished out of the river a few years ago."

"Shut up." Misty said haughtily, "You might hurt its feelings."

Ash shook his head in amusement, 'Well, train Feebas properly. A Milotic would be great for gym battles."

"Of course."

"Hey, Mist?" Ash said softly

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we got to hang out today."

Misty looked at him, "Yeah" she said, smiling, "Me too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"The album's finished!" Dawn announced, "From the cover to the insides to the blank spot for the mistletoe picture."

"Great!" May said happily, "Hold on a sec, Dawn. I just want to finish planning this new move. I want to use fire and water together- kind of like a ying/yang thing."

"Neat idea." Dawn said approvingly, "I'll be downstairs watching some TV."

"'Kay."

Dawn skipped down the steps, Piplup behind her, "I sure love the Ketchum's house." she told her companion, "It's so cozy. Mrs. Ketchum's just the greatest."

It was in the middle of a rerun of last year's Indigo League finals when May approached her, "Sorry, Dawn. What were you saying before?"

"Oh." Dawn put the TV on mute, "Just that the entire album's finished. I decorated the cover and stuck the pictures and designed it and everything. I found a polaroid camera in the attic- I thought we could use it for the mistletoe picture."

"Perfect! That's great." May looked around, "Is Ash with Gary right now?"

"Nah, Gary's at the lab with Tracey. And I think Max went with Brock to check out the plant thing he's been studying."

"Then where's-"

"He and Misty went fishing today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." May stood up, "I suppose everyone will be back for lunch? We've still got an hour. Let's go try out my fire and water idea."

Dawn got up, too, "Great! Let me guess- Blaziken and Squirtle?"

"You said it. Come on, race you!"

"What- to the backyard?" Dawn followed May.

May just grinned, "I win."

And Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

\---------------------------------------------

"Has everyone had a good morning?" Mrs. Ketchum asked at lunch.

"Mist caught a Feebas!" Ash announced proudly, "And she's gonna train it great, and it'll evolve into Milotic, and it'll be awesome."

Misty laughed, "Thanks, Ash. I hope so. Pikachu helped me out."

Eevee let out a disgruntled noise.

"Aww." Ash patted her tail, "Eevee helped, too, didn't she, Misty? She reminded you that hurting other people's feelings is wrong. That's very important."

Eevee brightened as Miaty thanked her, as well.

"I would say you and Pikachu spoil her." Gary tapped his plate with his fork, "But I've seen you scold her when she does something wrong, so I'll shut up."

"You better, Gary Oak."

"I'm working on a new combination." May said, stabbing her pasta despondently, "And it started okay, but Blaziken's flame keeps getting put out too easily. I don't wanna give up on it- I see it in my head perfectly. But I just don't know how to get it right."

"We'll work on it." Dawn comforted her, "It's not bad for the first try. It's a complex idea, but we'll pull it off."

"I can help." Misty offered.

May nodded, "Thanks, guys."

"How was your morning, Max?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the young boy.

Max's eyes shone behind his glasses, "My morning was AWESOME! I woke up early to train, and then Gary showed me about Eevee evolutions, then I trained some more, then I went with Brock to check out his research- which is actually _kinda_ cool- and I trained. Also, I saw a Fearrow."

Ash and Pikachu let out simultaneous shudders, "Ugh. Fearrow."

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Delia questioned as she cleared everyone's plates.

Brock's and Tracey's answers of, "Studying." clashed with everyone else's chorus of, "Training!"

"Aren't we motivated today!" Delia smiled sunnily, "Gary, I assume you'll be helping Ash with his evening session as usual."

"For sure." Gary said enthusiastically, "There's some _awesome_ progress. Infernape's on a whole new level, it's just great!"

"I called Paul this morning." Ash added, much to everyone's surprise, "Infernape learnt Blast Burn. Thought he'd wanna know."

"How'd he react?" Dawn asked curiously.

"He was pretty happy, even though his smile was so small I could hardly see it." Ash shrugged, "But Reggie was thrilled enough for both of them. Paul just said, 'Quite impressive. Thanks for letting me know.' before Reggie took over. Oh, and Electavire wanted to say hey to Pikachu."

"Hmmpph." Gary huffed, "I bet my Electavire's stronger than _his_ any day. And I bet he doesn't have an Umbreon."

"No." Ash admitted, "But his Ursaring's something special. And his Drapeon's strong."

"Well, Blastoise is strong! And special." Gary snapped.

Ash sighed, "I agree."

Gary smiled brightly, "Okay."

"Oh my god." May said in a low voice, smirking.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_." Ash hissed right back.

May peered at him sweetly, "Aw, Ash, when have any of my ideas _ever_ caused you trouble?"

"What are you two talking about?" Gary questioned.

Ash turned bright red, "NOTHING!"

May couldn't suppress her laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Ash?" Dawn walked into his room shortly after dinner. The sun had gone down and everyone decided that they were too tired to hang out that day.

"I'm beat. I haven't worked so much in ages." Max had collapsed on the couch.

"I know it's only 9:30, but let's call it a day." Misty suggested.

They had all agreed, and now everyone was either asleep or just relaxing in their rooms.

"Hey, Dawn." Ashed looked up from his laptop, "What's up?"

Dawn shrugged, "Just wanted to clear my head, go for a walk. Wanna come?"

Ash nodded, "Sure. Give me a sec, I'll just say bye to Lyra."

"Lyra?" Dawn said in surprise, "As in, Lyra who's travelling with Khourry?"

"As in the Lyra who's _dating_ Khourry? Yeah, that's the one." Ash chuckled, closing his laptop and putting on his hat.

" _What?!_ " Dawn shrieked, "Really? _Finally_! She used to like _you_ , you know."

"No, of course she didn't." Ash picked up Pikachu, "She only ever thought of me as a friend. I think May's rubbin' off on you."

Dawn sweat-dropped, "Right...."

Piplup and Pikachu shared and amused glance at the interaction.

"Come on, then." Ash gestured for Dawn to follow him, "Let's go for that walk."

\-----------------------------------

"It's so peaceful out here." Dawn marveled as they walked down the empty gravel pathways, "I mean, it always is, but especially at night."

"Yeah..." Ash stretched his arms, "Good to be home. Already been a week."

They walked in silence, until Dawn said hesitantly, "Hey, Ash?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Remember...just before you and Brock left Sinnoh, I thanked you?"

Ash turned to face her, "Yeah. Why?"

"What did you assume I thanked you for?"

Ash frowned, puzzled, "An awesome journey and a great friendship. What else?"

Dawn smiled at this, "A _lot_ else."

"Huh?"

"Ash... of course I was thanking you for the friendship and the journey, but there was so much more, too." Dawn turned her face up to the stars, "It was my first journey ever. My first experience going for my dreams. And... I wanted to tell you all this before you left, but I didn't know how to put it into words, so I just.. didn't." she looked determined, "But I will now, for sure!"

"Dawn, what's this all about?" Ash asked, realizing how serious she was.

"When I was first starting out, all I knew is that I wanted to be Top Coordinator." Dawn said softly, "Mom did it, right? So of course, I thought I could do it, too, no problem. I never really thought about the effort it took to earn one ribbon, let alone five. I never even imagined how competitive the Grand Festival would be. I didn't think about the trickiness of being on the road, or the hard work it took to just be one with you Pokemon."

"Well, nobody really thinks about all that when they start out." Ash murmured, "I definitely didn't. Thank God for Mist and Brock."

" _That's_ what I wanted to talk to you about, Ash." Dawn turned to him, "When people ask me about my first journey, I say thank God for _you_."

"Me? But I didn't do anything."

"This is what I mean!" Dawn said, "Ash- of _course_ you did! You taught me everything I know about Pokemon and battles and wins and losses- you and Brock, of course. But as a trainer closer to my age, you really _got_ me. You got _it_. When I was down in the dumps because of all my losses, you're the one who inspired and motivated me. I would've given up for sure if I was alone, but you wouldn't let me, and I'm grateful for that."

"Dawn..."

"No, you need to listen." the blunette said firmly, "You say you haven't done anything great, that you're nobody special- Ash Ketchum, listen to me- you are one of the most genuinely incredible people I have ever met in my entire life. My hero is my mom, but you're my inspiration. You always worry that you've let people down, but you haven't- you _definitely_ haven't let me down. I'm proud to know you every single day."

Ash looked down, clearly touched.

"You love so _unconditionally_ \- Gary was right about that- you didn't know me, but all you wanted was for me to do my best-"

"-you didn't know Pikachu, but you still helped us out that first day-" Ash interrupted quietly.

Dawn shook her head, smiling, "I'd help any Pokemon find their trainer, and you know it, Ash. But you- _you_ let me stick around. You made me feel welcome. You made me feel like I could do it, and you always had my back. When I go through a tough time, I remember you telling me to do my best, not to worry. You'd always say to give it your all, right? Just have fun."

Ash nodded.

"You're my best friend, Ash." Dawn said honestly, "I never had a sibling growing up. Being at home was lonesome, but I kinda think of you as my big brother."

Ash smiled softly, "Yeah.... I never had company growing up, either. You are kinda like my little sister. And one of my best friends, too."

"Don't downplay yourself, Ash." Dawn pleaded, "You've helped me so much and I'm so happy for you and all you've done, and I just-" her breath caught in her throat, "I just want to make you proud of me."

Ash stopped walking completely, grabbing Dawn's wrist and giving her a tight hug.

"Dawn." he said firmly, "I am proud of you _every single day_. I'm proud of all my friends. I've watched you go from not knowing how to throw a Pokeball, to coming to the finals of the Grand Festival. Sure, you can be bossy and over-confident and stubborn- it's the same with me. But there's never been anything you did that made me anything but proud. Okay?"

Dawn nodded, eyes full of unshed tears, "Okay."

"Don't cry. You're the best, Dawn. You're the only one I can count on to talk to me like this."

Dawn sniffed, wiping her tears away, "You have Gary."

Ash groaned, "Not this again."

"We all really care about you, Ash."

"I know. I care about you guys, too."

"We know." Dawn assured him, "Sometimes, when things get tough, I picture you on the ship back to Kanto with Brock and Pikachu, yelling that it'll all be okay. It's like you knew we'd see each other again."

"Of _course_ I knew. Just because we'd finished travelling together doesn't mean you can get rid of me that easily." Ash chuckled.

"I'm glad. You took my catchphrase and used it on me- and believe it or not, it helped every single time."

Ash looked at Dawn, "No need to worry." he whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered back, "No need to worry."

It was dark, but the moon was out and the starts were shining.

They walked on.


	6. Chapter Six

"Today's the day!" May cried, bursting into Dawn's room.

Dawn rubbed her eyes sleepily, "May? Huh? Wh-what t-time is-" she stifled a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty!" May trilled, "I just woke up Misty and Brock, and Max has been up since six, anyways."

Dawn rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, "Why are you waking me up at _six thirty_?"

"Because today's the day we get Ash and Gary under the mistletoe, and I'm excited!" May said happily, "I've been going stir-crazy all week."

" _Stir-crazy?_ " Dawn repeated incredulously, "We've been training non-stop!"

"Exactly! We hardly had time to think about Operation Cupid, and we've been in Pallet for nearly two weeks already!" May replied, "All we did this past week is tease them over lunch and dinner."

"But we came to Pallet Town for special training." Dawn pointed out, "Not to get Ash and Gary together. So obviously, training's the priority."

"Maybe." May lifted a shoulder, "But Mrs. Ketchum's making brunch today, and everyone should be here around 11. I want to be completely prepared."

"That's in _five hours_!" Dawn groaned, "You woke me up at six thirty to tell me to be ready in _five hours_?"

May rolled her eyes and yanked the blankets off the Sinnoh native, "No, I came here to tell you to get up now. We'll meet you in Max's room in 15 minutes."

\--------------------------------------

When Dawn stomped into Max's room with a disgruntled Piplup in her arms, she realized May was the only one who was truly awake.

Mist had brought her pillow with her, and Brock was covered in a blanket. Max was sprawled on his bed, grumbling about the unfairness of life.

"I thought you've been awake since six." Dawn asked the boy tiredly, settling into a beanbag.

"Yeah- because May woke me up at six." Max snorted, "How come Ash doesn't have to get up early?"

"Because if Ash heard that we were holding another Operation Cupid meeting, he'd burn down my notebook." May replied, as if it was obvious, "And he'd probably kick us all out of his house."

"How come Gary and Tracey don't have to wake up early, then?"

"They don't even stay here. They live in Professor Oak's house, stupid." May huffed, "Try to be more enthusiastic."

"May- it's _six forty five_! We went to bed so late last night!" Max argued.

"Not my fault you stayed up all night to train." 

"Okay, okay, you guys are making me dizzy." Misty cut in, "Why are we even here, May?"

"We're going to run through the plan." May announced, "Mrs. Ketchum said everyone will be here for brunch by 11. So that means the eight of us and Professor Oak, right?"

There was a tired chorus of, "Yeah."

"So we'll be hanging in the living room, and we'll make sure Ash is sitting with Gary. Misty, you have your fishing rod, right?"

Misty nodded.

"And I have the mistletoe. We'll attach it to the fishing line and make it hover over the two of them. Then, Dawn, you take a picture when they kiss."

"Sure thing, May." Dawn yawned again.

"Brock, you and Tracey work on sticking the picture into the album later. We'll sneak it into Gary's bag before he leaves." May told them.

'Wha-" Max blinked sleepily, "We're doing the mistletoe _and_ the album today? Seriously?"

"Yeah." May said defensively, "What's wrong with that?"

"We didn't do anything for nearly two weeks, and you're going to spring this all on Ash in _one day_?" Max demanded, "He'll be _furious_! He'll never speak to me again! He won't let me train with him anymore, he'll-"

"Max, chill out." Misty said, "He'll be a little angry, but of course he'll talk to you and let you train with him."

"Yeah, he'd never get angry at _you_ about it." Brock reassured him.

"Anyway, this is all for Ash's good." May said, "Maybe the mistletoe thing will do the trick and we won't even need a bigger plan."

"Anyone have ideas for that, by the way?" Dawn asked.

May shrugged, "I'm working on something. It's been in my mind for a while, but I'm still trying to figure out how to pull it off."

Misty stretched, 'Well, since you woke us all up early, might as well do some early morning training."

"Great idea!" Max jumped up. Dawn and Piplup nodded enthusiastically.

Brock got up, "I was planning to take a little break from my research today. Nurse Joy's really happy with the progress, I talked to her yesterday. She's thinking of having me travel every once in a while to do this kind of thing. I've gotta say- I'd love that!"

"Hey, that's awesome, Brock." Dawn said appreciatively, "Who knew Pallet Town had so many medicinal plants?"

"I know." Brock agreed, "And it's really close to Pewter City. I'm thinking of using it as my home-base."

"Does that mean you'll help us train today?" Max asked eagerly, "Like back in Hoenn and Kanto. Except this time, I'll be battlin'!"

May smiled, "Time flies, huh? Let's go."

\-----------------------------------------------

"I can smell it." Ash moaned, "It smells so good. I just want _one pancake_!"

"Ash, brunch starts in _half an hour_!" Tracey protested, "Surely you can manage for half an hour."

Ash shook his head pitifully, "I'm starving."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you as fat as a Snorlax by now?"

"Hey- don't be mean to Snorlax."

"I didn't say _your_ Snorlax- I just said Snorlax."

"Eeevee vee. vay Ee." Eevve said reproachfully.

Ash scooped her up dotingly, "Gary _is_ being a little mean." he agreed, "But that's okay, he's always like that."

Eevee eyed Gary warily.

"He can be nice, too, right Pikachu?" Ash turned to the electric mouse on his shoulder.

"Pika." Pikachu confirmed.

Eevee snuggled into Ash's chest, and Ash sighed, "She's hungry. Pikachu, can you get her food?"

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder, "Pikachupika?"

"Um, no, she doesn't like berry flavored stuff in the morning, remember? I think just the normal stuff is cool."

Pikachu bounded off, dragging a sack of food into the room a moment later.

"Ash really is good with baby Pokemon." Tracey said in surprise as he watched he boy measure quantities of food.

"Yeah, Ash has a connection with Pokemon in general." Gary shrugged, "I'm surprised that Eevee isn't a spoiled brat."

"Hey!" Ash and Pikachu glared.

"No, I know it's because you do a good job, Ash." Gary said hurriedly, "Calm down."

While Eevee was eating, May said, "Let's go sit in the living room."

"Okay." Ash looked down at his two Pokemon, "Pikachu, look after her, okay? Make sure she doesn't eat to fast, or too much. And make sure she chews before swallowing."

Pikachu let out a serious, "Chu."

"Thanks, buddy. You're the best."

Eevee immediately let out a whimper, and her eyes welled with tears. Pikachu shook his head vigorously at Ash, and the boy amended quickly, "I mean- you're _both_ the best. My Eevee and my Pikachu are two of the most responsible, kind Pokemon I know, and I am very proud of them."

Eevee brightened and Pikachu sighed in relief.

"Well, what d'ya know." Gary shook his head laughingly, "Ash, you might make an okay dad to an actual person someday."

"You wouldn't." Ash grumbled.

"Yeah, but I've got you to teach me, right?" Gary teased.

Ash just rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Oak. Let's go to the living room."

\---------------------------------

"I call the couch!" Dawn, Misty and May shouted, rushing to the three-seat couch.

Max, Brock and Tracey exchanged a wary glance before settling on the sofa, each taking as much space as possible. This left the loveseat unoccupied.

Of course, Ash and Gary were completely oblivious. They plopped down next to each other, still arguing about who was more 'housewife-y.'

Misty quietly pulled out the fishing rod from under the sofa and stood up. May had already attached the mistletoe to it.

Ash and Gary were far too caught up in their bickering to notice anything, and every time it looked like they were going to cease, Max and Brock quickly said something to make them start off again.

Misty bit her lip, concentrating furiously, and lowered the fishing line so that the mistletoe was hovering perfectly over Ash and Gary.

Dawn pulled out the camera and eyed May, who made a 'hold on' motion.

Max and Brock quickly stopped inserting teasing remarks, and Tracey tried to disapitate the argument.

"Well, you're way more housewife-y than me, because, I mean- look at you taking care of Eevee and tell me it's not-"

"-well, I can't cook, so-"

"-but you can do housework!" Gary insisted, "I've seen you transform the house from a mess to tip-top shape in minutes!"

"Oh, shut up, have you seen my room, its-"

"It's so neat!"

"It is not- at least, it usually isn't!" Ash snapped.

"Guys?" Dawn interrupted quietly.

They ignored her in favor of their banter.

"Guys?" Dawn repeated a little more loudly.

Still, neither of them gave any sign that they'd heard her.

"ASH, GARY, WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" Dawn bellowed, silencing the boys.

"What's up, Dawn?" Ash asked normally.

Misty and Tracey exchanged a glance of nervous anticipation. Max buried his face in his hands, and Brock took a deep breath.

May pointed above their heads, "Mistletoe."

Ash and Gary looked slowly up, noticing the plant for the first time.

Ash traced his vision from the mistletoe to the fishing line to the rod to Misty's arm. She let out a nervous giggle.

"That. Is. It." Ash stood up furiously, bumping his head on the plant, "That is it, guys, there is no way in _hell_ -"

"-Ash, watch your language, you know I- oh, how adorable!" Mrs. Ketchum stood at the doorway, Professor Oak behind her, and Pikachu and Eevee bringing up the rear.

"We came to tell you brunch is ready." the professor smiled widely, "But, of course, we'll let you...ah...finish up."

Ash shook his head wildly, "No, Mom, Professor, this is- you've got it all wrong! They've been _planning_ -"

"-but, sweetheart, it's just a kiss." Delia said, "And I _did_ always think you and Gary were perfect together."

Ash groaned, his cheeks turning red in mortification.

Max looked a little guilty, "Maybe we should lay off?" he asked Brock quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Brock was sporting a wide grin, "I never thought I'd say this, but this is just getting good."

"Mom, you don't understand, it's May, she's roped them into-"

"Now, Ash, really!" Delia said disapprovingly, "Your friends are only having a little fun! It's just a coincidence that it was you and Gary who chose the loveseat, and you can hardly blame your friends for that! It could have been anyone else!"

"Yeah, exactly!" May nodded vigorously, ignoring her friend's glare, "We didn't plan for it to be you and Gary, of course not! It was just a fun little joke, Ash."

"Come on!" Misty urged, "Gary hasn't said anything."

Ash turned to Gary, who was sitting quietly with pink cheeks.

"Gary." Ash snapped.

Gary stood up and shrugged, "Technically, it's not even winter. Why did you get mistletoe?"

"For fun." Tracey said.

Gary sighed, "Luckily, you never implied the 'rules'. A kiss doesn't mean on the lips, right?"

May's eyes widened in horror, "Of course it does!"

"Hardly." Ash scoffed, "A kiss on the cheek or hand still counts. That's why it's called a kiss."

May looked absolutely steamed that her perfect plan had gone down the drain.

'Calm down- Gary kissing Ash anywhere would still make a great picture!" Dawn whispered to her friend.

This calmed May down considerably, "Well?" she said to Gary, "Kiss him. You know you want to."

Gary turned red, especially because his grandfather and Delia were standing there, beaming.

"Just do it." Max grumbled.

Gary sighed, intertwined his fingers with Ash's and got down on one knee. May's previous anger dissolved completely at the scene in front of her.

"If you're not going to kiss him properly, at least confess your undying love." Misty suggested.

"Overkill." Ash hissed.

"Undying admiration?"

"Fine!" Gary snapped, "Fine."

Dawn held up the camera eagerly as Gary took a deep breath and said flatly, "Ash, I have undying admiration for you."

This made Ash smirk, "I knew it."

"Shut up." Gary said, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss on the back of Ash's hand.

_Flash!_

Dawn and May squealed as the photo slid out of the Polaroid camera. Misty was cooing at the scene, while Tracey and Brock high-fived.

Max looked torn between amusement and nausea, while the two adults were, of course, clapping and making embarrassing comments.

"Like two halves of a whole!" sighed Delia happily, and Ash went beet red.

Gary straightened up and dusted himself off, "We didn't need an audience."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A CAMERA?!" Ash thundered, causing Dawn to jump.

"Ash, don't yell at your friends!" his mother scolded.

"Mom- _she took a picture_!" Ash cried, "It's so embarrassing! Dawn, why did you take a picture?"

"Because it's cute." Dawn answered simply.

"I agree." Mrs. Ketchum said, "Now Ash, calm down. Brunch is ready, lets eat."

As she and Professor Oak left the room, Misty pulled the mistletoe of her fishing hook.

"Well, let's go." Gary said, following his grandfather out of the room.

"Be there in a sec." Ash called after him, before spinning around to face his 'friends', "What. The. HELL. Was. That?"

"It was us helping you." May replied.

"If you say this is part of Operation Cupid, I will-"

"It is!" Misty said, "And that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Ash scowled and stormed out of the room.

The second he was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing.

"That was fantastic!" Brock gasped, holding his stomach.

"I wasn't quite planning a hand-kiss, though." May frowned.

"Neither were we, but y'know what?" Tracey said, "I think Gary getting down on one knee made up for it."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because he didn't have to." Misty explained, "He could've just kissed Ash's forehead, or kissed his hand while standing in front of him, but he still chose to hold his hand and get down on one knee."

"And even though Ash was embarrassed, he loved it." Dawn added, "I know for sure."

'Whatever." Max said, "Let's go eat."

As they followed Ash into the dining room, the boy grumbled inaudibly, "Teenagers are crazy."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe they did that." Ash said for the millionth time as he helped his mother dry the dishes.

"Sweetheart..." Delia looked at him, "I'm sure it was a harmless prank."

"I know." Ash sighed, "I know it was, but it's just so embarrassing. They can leave my love life to me."

"They just want to help." Delia told her son, "You _can_ be a bit dense when it comes to romance. There have been several girls- and boys, too- who've taken a fancy to you over the years, and you've hardly noticed."

"Mom." Ash snapped, "That's not true, and that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"It's mortifying! And Gary's getting dragged into this, too."

Delia handed her son another plate, "It may seem annoying, but your friends have your best interests at heart."

"Mom, I know that." Ash said, "I've told them a million times- they don't need to match me and Gary up. I don't need them to do that!"

His mother's eyes softened, "Well...they'll understand eventually."

'Yeah, if they actually listened to me for once." Ash huffed, "Every time I try to tell them to stop, they just say I'll thank them later. They even dragged Max into this! _Max_!"

Delia couldn't suppress her laughter at this.

"I'm glad they're here." Ash said sincerely, "They're all the best friends I have. I'm glad they have my back. But sometimes, especially when they get an idea into their head, they go overboard to make it work."

"I know a young trainer with a Pikachu who sometimes does the exact same thing." Delia said mischievously.

Ash couldn't help but laugh, "Guess you're right about that. The minute they do or say something like this, I get all furious and embarrassed and I yell at them, but I can never stay mad for long."

"Oh, Ash." Delia shook her head, "I know that you know that your friends are the best. You couldn't have asked for a better set of loving, caring, hard-working people."

"I do." Ash assured her, "I do know that."

"They love you so much, Ashy." Delia said softly, "You all argue with each other, you all fight and shout and bicker. You have different dreams and different ideas- but you all have the same determination. You all have the same _heart_. They'd do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for them. It's all part of friendship. I've often wished I had friends like these."

"They are the best." Ash nodded absently, "I love them all, too."

"And besides, they're a smart bunch- they're right when they say you and Gary make an adorable couple."

Ash nearly dropped the plate, "Mom!" he whined

She chuckled, "I wouldn't lie to you, sweetie. I am your Mother."

He rolled his eyes.

"Your friends just want you to be happy." she said.

Ash looked out the window, watching his Pokemon play with Brock and Max. He watched Tracey sketch furiously, watched Gary inspect the drawing with admiration. He saw Dawn and May working on a new combination move while Misty tried in vain to inspire her Feebas to battle Max's Treecko.

"I am." he turned to his mother, "I am happy. They make me happy."

Delia nodded proudly, "I'm glad."

\-------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it great?" May beamed as Dawn put the finishing touches onto the photo album.

"It's more of a scrapbook." Tracey observed Dawn's handiwork, "Nicely done, Dawn."

"Thanks! You too, Tracey. Your drawings are great."

"So..." Brock said, 'Who's sneaking it into Gary's bag? Misty?"

"No way, not me!" Misty held up her hands in surrender, "I thought Tracey- he and Gary are staying in the same house."

"Exactly why I _shouldn't_." Tracey argued, "I'm way to obvious. What about Brock?"

"Me? No!" Brock said, "I couldn't pull it off without being seen, and I can't lie my way out of a situation to save my life!"

"Dawn, then." Misty turned to the girl.

"Hey, I don't think so." Dawn put her hands on her hips, "Me and May are the main suspects here- especially since I'm the one who took the picture of them under the mistletoe."

"Well, _I'm_ the one who put the mistletoe above them." Misty reminded her.

There was contemplative silence. After a moment, ever single one of them turned slowly to Max.

The young boy gulped, "Uh oh...."

\-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, wait, so what do I say if Gary catches me?!" Max whisper-shouted as May and Tracey pushed him towards the lab.

"Easy- say Treecko and Squirtle were playing hide and seek and now you can't find Treecko." May said.

"How d'ya know he's still working?" Max asked, "He usually finishes by lunch!"

"Well, we didn't have lunch today- we had brunch." Tracey told the boy, "And Gary took some time off to come for that, so he's got to make up for it now. C'mon, I'll take you to Gary's room."

"Wha-why are you coming?"

"Because you need an excuse to go inside his room. I can just bring Gary a coffee and say Professor Oak sent it." Tracey explained, "Happens a lot. It'll give you the chance to slip the album in his bag."

"Good luck guys!" May said cheerfully as they reached the lab, "I'm gonna go find my Bulbasaur."

"We can handle this." Max muttered.

"That's the spirit!" May said approvingly, before dashing to the backyard to find Bulbasaur.

Tracey motioned for Max to follow him into the kitchen, where he quickly whipped up a coffee, "Making coffee for Gary is easy. He likes the simplest stuff."

"I hate coffee."

"Well, you're ten." Tracey poured the drink into a mug, "Making coffee for Gary sure is a lot easier than making it for Ash, let me tell you that."

"Ash drinks coffee?"

"Man, he lives on that stuff." Tracey said in amusement, "And he changes his order a lot, so we can never make or get him a coffee without checking up with him first. Like, he'll have had espresso for five days, and we'll think, 'oh, he likes espresso, right? Let's get him that.' But it'll be that day when he'll whine about how he wanted a Triple Venti Non-Fat Half-Sweet Caramel Macchiato."

Max blinked, "What the heck _is_ that?"

"A drink." Tracey chuckled at Max's expression, "But recently his orders have been less obnoxious. He's been getting Mocha Latte with Caramel Drizzle a lot."

Max shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not into coffee, Trace. And Ash drinking coffee makes him sound all adult-ish. I mean, Gary's a researcher, sure, but Ash is, well...Ash."

Thus made Tracey laugh, "Ya got that right." he said, picking up the mug, "But remember- Ash is 16. Now, the coffee's ready. Got the album? Let's go."

Max followed Tracey upstairs to Gary's room. As the older boy had predicted earlier, the door was closed. Tracey knocked.

"Come in!" came a muffled voice from inside.

Tracey and Max pushed the door open and entered. And to their surprise, they saw Gary working at his computer- and Ash sitting on his beanbag, playing with Umbreon.

"A-Ash?" Max stuttered, hiding the book behind his back, "What're you- I thought you were training!"

"Thought I'd take a break and bother Gary instead." Ash said cheerfully, "Plus, Pikachu and Eevee wanted to hang out with Umbreon."

Max noticed Ash's Pokemon chasing each other around the room.

Tracey quietly nodded at Gary's bag. It was open-luckily- and was placed on a table in the back of the room. Max sighed at his good fortune.

"I brought you a coffee, Gary." Tracey placed the mug next to the boy, "Sorry I didn't make one for you, Ash, I didn't know you'd be here."

"No sweat." Ash waved it off, "I don't mind at all."

"I can make one for ya now if you want." Tracey suggested, signalling Max to get a move on.

Max saw Eevee run to the corner of the room, to the same place where Gary's bag was. Wow- luck really was on his side today!

"Hey, Eevee!" Max hurried up to Eevee, taking this opportunity to slip the album into the bag.

Eevee smiled at him, batting his arm with her tiny paw.

"She's really opening up." Ash smiled at the Pokemon indulgently.

Pikachu nodded sagely, looking every bit as doting as Ash was at that moment. Max could have sworn Umbreon rolled its eyes.

Gary snorted.

Max took this time to quickly flash a thumbs-up at Tracey, who grinned.

"Really, Ash, I haven't got much work to do today." Tracey said, his relief obviously contributing to his good mood, "I insist on making you a coffee."

Ash eyed Tracey oddly, "Um...okay, I guess."

"So what's the order- let me guess, Mocha Latte with Carmel Drizzle?"

Ash shook his head sheepishly, "I might have gotten a bit bored of that these past few weeks. Sorry, Trace. Um, do you mind making a..." he looked thoughtful for a second, and then brightened, "Uh, could you make a Triple, Venti, Non-Fat, Half-Sweet, Latte with Caramel and 10 pumps of Vanilla?"

Tracey blinked owlishly.

Gary sputtered out a laugh, "Ash- what even _is_ that?"

"A coffee." Ash stuck his nose in the air, "I've been feeling vanilla lately, and I haven't been out of Pallet in nearly two weeks. Gimme a break, Trace makes great coffee."

"You're such a diva."

"I am not!"

"You so are. Did you even hear your order? This isn't a restaurant!" Gary looked highly amused, "Tracey _lives_ here, remember?"

"I know that!" Ash snapped, "I just- fine, never mind. I'll go get some water."

"No..." Tracey scouted the room for some scrap paper and a pen, "I'll make it. Just- just let me write it down, okay?"

"Thanks, Tracey! You're the best."

Max sighed and shook his head at a sheepish Ash, "Teenagers are weird. What's the deal with coffee?"

"I run on caffeine." Ash replied simply.

"Which is unhealthy." Garry put in.

"Which tastes good." Ash continued, making his voice louder.

"And could lead to a _lot_ of health issues!" Gary raised his voice, too.

"And it's not like I have it every day!" Ash was trying to drown out Gary's words.

"Especially since you have it _every single day_!" Gary just about yelled.

Ash pouted and slumped into the beanbag. Gary's eyes softened as he plucked the hat of Ash's head and placed it on his own, silently going back to work, while Ash gathered Eevee and Umbreon each in one arm, Pikachu jumping onto his head.

Even Max, who was about as into Operation Cupid as Ash was, could see that his sister was right when she said Ash and Gary were perfect together. And Dawn was right, too, when she said they were practically already together, but just didn't know it.

"May would like that." Tracey whispered to Max, nodding at the scene in front of him.

"Sketch it later." Max answered quietly, "But for now, we've gotta get Ash that coffee."

The taller boy nodded, walking out of the room, with Max following close behind.

\------------------------------

"You managed to slip the album in when Gary and Ash were _both_ in the room?" May repeated, incredulous, "I'm impressed, little bro!"

"Well, Tracey did most of the actual work."

Tracey rubbed the back of his neck modestly.

"I'm so jealous of you guys!" Dawn frowned, "I'd love to have seen a cute Ash-and-Gary moment."

"I'm going to sketch it out later." Tracey said, "Maybe we can frame it and slip it into one of their rooms."

Misty nodded, "So, I say we leave Ash and Gary alone for a while. We sprung a lot on them in one day."

May looked put out, "Leave them be again? But we've left them alone for two weeks!"

"I know!" Brock said, "We can organize a romantic candlelit dinner!" his eyes became hearts, "Like the one I dream of having with Officer Jenny!"

Misty yanked his ear, "The only thing you'll be doing with Officer Jenny if you keep this up is getting arrested!"

Max grinned at her, but before he could say anything, May clapped her hands excitedly, "That could actually work, Brock!"

"Huh?" everyone exchanged a bewildered glance.

"What? You want to make romantic candlelit dinner?" Brock repeated incredulously, "For Ash and Gary? Ash at a _romantic dinner_?"

"Yup!" May cried, "It'd be _perfect_! We could have it outside, on that field near the lake. Professor Oak owns that land, right?"

"Well, yes..." Tracey said, "But he's made sure it's marked as public property."

"Well, we could rent it for a night." May said dismissively, "Nobody else will be there at night, either. Brock, you're a great chef, you can make the dinner. Dawn, you and Tracey can set up the entire thing. Like, the decorations. Me and Max will get the picnic table and all that. And Misty, if you could find some romantic instrumental music CDs, that'd be great. And some rose petals."

They all gaped.

"Maybe..." Dawn said carefully, "Maybe you should write it down first."

May jotted it down expertly.

"And...." Misty continued, "Um, maybe we should give it a rest this week."

"Aw, I thought we could do it tomorrow." May said unhappily.

"I think it'll take time to plan." Tracey said kindly, "And it'll take time to prepare, too. I think we should give it a break this week."

"Fine." May agreed, a little disappointed, "I guess you're right. We can take the time to plan it."

"Exactly." Brock nodded.

"I think instead of wasting the week training and planning this stupid dinner, you should use it train and actually _spend some time with Ash!_ " Max snapped.

May looked caught off guard by the tone of hr brother's voice, "What do you mean, Max? I hang out with Ash all the time."

"No, you don't!" Max said furiously, "Yeah, you train with him sometimes- we all do. And yeah, you take time out of your schedule to tease him about Gary. But when was the last time you actually sat down with him and talked to him about something other than Gary and Pokemon Training?"

"Ash doesn't talk about anything _but_ Pokemon." May pointed out.

"That's not true, and you'd know it if you actually cared enough to spend time with him!"

May looked as though she'd been slapped, "Max! How could you say something like that? Of _course_ I care about Ash- he's my best friend in the entire world! I'm doing all of this so he'll end up with Gary, and I only want _that_ so they can be happy."

Max was about to argue, but Dawn cut in, saying quietly, "Ash and Gary are great together, but that doesn't mean he's the only person that makes Ash happy."

May looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Dawn shrugged, "I know it _seems_ like Ash only talks about Pokemon, but in reality, you can talk to Ash about almost anything. Even if it's something he doesn't really care about- like fashion, or shopping- he'd still care enough about _you_ to at least listen."

May put her hand to her heart, "I didn't think of that."

"More like you didn't remember." Max said, "It's been a while since we traveled with Ash, and the two of you argued a lot, but you could talk to each other about so many stuff. You guys talked about travelling and food and you'd make fun at Brock's failed attempts to get a date with Nurse Joy. You guys just hung out. But ever since you met Gary, the only thing you wanna talk to Ash about is, well, his love life."

"I didn't even notice I was doing that." May whispered, "It's all true."

"The thing is, May, Ash really enjoys your company." Brock explained gently, "We all spend time with each other, and that includes us spending time with Ash. And when we hang out with him, we hardly bring up Gary at all. We don't talk about Operation Cupid, or his love life."

"And the reason for that." Misty continued, "Is because we consider it as our time with Ash. Just like how Friday nights in Viridian City is my time with you and Dawn, you see? That's the time we can really enjoy each other's company without worrying about training or anything."

"I can't believe I've been doing this to Ash." May looked devastated. "And to myself."

"Hey, it's alright." Tracey said, "I mean, we all do things with each other, but sometimes we slip up. Dawn and Ash take a walk almost every night. I help Ash feed his Pokemon every day. Max and Ash watch battles on TV and strategize. Brock helps Ash look after all his Pokemon. Misty and Ash go fishing.

"Then what do _I_ do with Ash?"

"Hey- make it your style." Brock shrugged.

May nodded, "Okay. I get it. We'll spend the week planning the romantic dinner." she looked determined, "But I've got a lot more important things to do. I think I need to apologize to Ash. And maybe the two of us can grab lunch in the city this week. I can really _talk_ to him."

"Neat idea- you both _do_ love food." Max said approvingly.

May smiled, "Right."

He was the first person to ever trust her and support her and believe in her. He was the first person to stand by her side and agree that she could be something other than a Pokemon Trainer- something different, something other than Norman Maple's daughter. He'd cheer her on and help her practice. There were a lot of serious moments in their friendship.

But May would never forget the hours spent arguing, the days spent laughing over nothing, the weeks spent getting lost. The night-long conversations and the eagerrness they'd had in waiting for their meals.

Small things made the biggest difference.

"You guys are right." May said again, "I really do get it."

"I know." Brock smiled, "I know you, May."

She'd do anything to make her best friend smile. She'd climb mountains and brave oceans. She'd battle legendary Pokemon and hike through plains.

But at the end of it, all she had to do was take the journey _with_ him.

It was no fun journeying alone, but Ash would never be alone because he had all of his friends.

He had _May_.

No matter what went wrong, no matter how many mistakes the two of them made along the way, Ash always, _always_ had May.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ash?" May said hesitantly, a few days after her argument with Max.

"May?" Ash looked up from his phone, surprised, "Hey, what's up?"

"Um... I know you're not still hundred percent cool with me after the photo album incident, but....wanna grab lunch in Viridian City?

Ash eyed her suspiciously, "Have you secretly arranged for Gary to come, too? If I wanna have lunch with Gary, I can ask him myself."

"No!" May said hurriedly, "No, it's got nothing to do with Gary or Operation Cupid. I just want to spend some time with you."

Ash blinked, "Huh?"

May felt pretty upset with herself. She didn't expect him to be so surprised or suspicious just because she wanted to hang out with him. It made guilt bubble in in her stomach.

"I haven't given up on getting you and Gary together." May said, swallowing, "But I'm not gonna focus on that right now. We haven't hung out in a while, Ash. There's this new gourmet restaurant that's just opened. We could check it out..if you want to, of course."

Ash smiled, "Yeah, that'd be awesome! I'll just let my mom know." he was about to leave the room when he turned back with a slightly pained expression, "You haven't arranged an orchestra and a singer to perform a piece about me and Gary, have you?"

May couldn't help but laugh, "That's a pretty good idea, Ash, but no. Now hurry up, let's get going!"

Ash grinned, "Gimme a sec."

\---------------------------------

"So... it's called Food For Thought?" Ash checked his Poketch, "Weird."

"I think it's creative." May said brightly, "They have the best gourmet cakes you'll find anywhere! And some awesome sandwiches- yummy!"

"Mommy, look." a little boy on the sidewalk pointed at Ash as they walked, "It's the boy who was in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. He was the first one to beat Darkrai, and his Pikachu took out a Latios!"

"Tommy, it's rude to point." his mother scolded.

"But he's so cool!" the boy whined, "He had the _awesomest_ quarter-final battle, too, with this Infernape that knew Flare Blitz, and-"

"Tommy, come on, now." his mother sighed at Ash and May apologetically, "It's not nice to interrupt a date like that."

May and Ash exchanged surprised glances. "Us?" Ash said, "Nah, we're just friends."

May resisted the urge to mention Gary.

"We traveled through Hoenn and Kanto together." she said instead, "I'm spending a few weeks in his hometown for special training. I'm a coordinator."

"How nice." the lady said, "Are you from Kanto?"

"No, Hoenn." May told her.

The boy- Tommy- tugged at Ash's arm, "Could I have your autograph, Sir?"

Ash sweat-dropped, "Just call me Ash."

"Cool." the boy whispered.

"And sure ya can." Ash flashed him a smile, "You have paper and a pen?"

Tommy's mother sighed again and fished some paper and a pen out of her handbag, "I'm terribly sorry about all this."

"Hey, no prob." Ash said dismissively, "I'm a bit surprised- no one's recognized me from the League before."

"I've watched every one of your League battled!" Tommy exclaimed, "And I saw you beat the Battle Frontier that time, and I saw you become Champion of the Orange Islands, and, and- ooooh, it's your Pikachu! He beat Latios! Well, they tied, but still! Can I have his pawprint, too?"

Pikachu looked pleased and Ash laughed, nodding.

"I really do apologize." Tommy's mother said after Ash and Pikachu had signed the paper, "Tommy can't wait to be a Trainer and travel the world."

"Alright!' Ash gave Tommy a high-five, "I was just the same. Keep up the spirit, and I bet you'll do great! Maybe the two of us will end up battling some day. That'd be pretty cool."

"Yeah." the little boy said in awe, "That would be the best."

"Are you from Viridian?" May asked politely.

"Celadon City." the woman replied, "Here to visit a friend. And- oh dear!- we're late." she smiled at Ash and May, "It was nice meeting you, but we'd best be off now. Have a good day."

"You, too." they chorused.

"Bye, Tommy." Ash squatted to the boy's height, "Good luck. Maybe I'll see you soon in the league. In fact, we might even battle. Who knows?"

"You bet!" Tommy said, still looking slightly starstruck, "I'll be the strongest Trainer I can be."

"That's the spirit!"

"And that's his dream." his mother said fondly.

Tommy looked up at Ash, "I can't believe I actually met you. It's _so cool_. My friends will be _so jealous_. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!"

Ash was too stunned to speak, but Tommy and his mother were already walking down the street, the little boy waving.

The trainer felt a smile spread across his face, "Did'ja here that, May?"

"You have a fan club, apparently." May nodded, amused, "Pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? More like totally awesome." Ash shook his head in amazement, "He actually _recognized_ me. And he wanted my autograph."

"And he wants to be just like you when he grows up."

"Yeah, he didn't even recognize me as 'the guy that lost the Sinnoh League'." Ash said happily, "He thought I was a powerful trainer."

"You are, Ash." May said, "I think you're doing great."

"Thanks!"

"Look- that's the restaurant!" May pointed eagerly, "Ooh, it looks nice!"

Ash nodded, "Sure does. I'm starving."

"Me too."

Both their stomachs growled in unison, and they laughed.

Let's go eat." Ash said, Pikachu giving an assertive nod.

"Alrighty!" May said, "Race ya! Loser buys lunch."

If she got a head start, nobody needed to know.

And if Ash still won the race, but ended up paying for the lunch anyway, well...

Nobody needed to know that, either.

\--------------------------------------------

Brock knocked on the door to Gary's room, holding a plant in his other hand.

"Come in!" Gary's voice rang out.

Brock opened the door and made his way inside, kicking it shut with his foot, "It's me."

"Oh, hey, Brock. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had a magnifying glass." Brock scratched the back of his head, "Croagunk accidentally broke mine, and, well...this herb is just waiting to be examined. I hope I didn't disturb some important work."

"Nah, chill out." Gary said, gesturing to the sofa, "Sit. I'd say take the beanbag, but it's become Ash's property over the past few weeks, so...the sofa."

"Thanks."

The researcher got up and scouted around for a magnifying glass, finally pulling it out of his cluttered shelf, "Here." he tossed it to Brock, "I've got a lot, so you can keep this one."

"I appreciate it." Brock nodded, getting up to leave, "I'll leave you to your work."

"No, you can stay." Gary leaned back, stretching his legs, "I was just finishing, anyway. I'd like to check out your medicinal plant."

The pokemon doctor laughed, "I doubt it. Once I start, I can't shut up about this thing."

Gary chuckled, too, "Sounds like Ash and his training. He came in here yesterday to take a break from all the work he's been doin', but it didn't seem like a break to me. It was like he was having Pikachu battle Umbreon in his mind or something."

This made Brock laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all ya want, but I'm the one who has to take the energy and time to snap him out of it."

"He's in here a lot, then?" Brock put his plant aside and settled comfortably on the sofa.

"Oh, yeah." Gary said, as if it was obvious, "He's always complaining about the mess, though. Did you ever pin Ash for the neat-freak type?"

"No." Brock said, surprised, "He's the messiest person I know."

"Ah, here's the catch." Gary leaned forward, "He's messy when it comes to his _own_ stuff. With other people, he can's stand the clutter."

"I didn't know that." Brock said in wonder.

"Neither did I, until this happened." Gary pulled open one of his shelves, to reveal tidy stacks of books, all of which were color coordinated, arranged in alphabetical order and numbered according to the genre.

"Wha- are you telling me-"

"Yup. Ashy decided he couldn't stand the mess and spent the evening rearranging my bookshelf."

Brock shook his head in awe, "This is some great blackmail material."

"Isn't it?" Gary snickered, "So is the way he acts with Eevee."

Brock watched the boy unknowingly soften as he continued, "He babies her- the thing's treated like a princess! And then, when I thought he couldn't get any more parentish, he scolds her for running in the house. He doesn't scold _Pikachu_ for running in the house. And, wait, get this- next thing ya know, I hear _Pikachu_ lecturing Eevee about running in the house, too." Gary snorted, "Man, Ash should get married already. He's as domestic as you get them."

"Married to you." Brock said absentmindedly, "I mean, you'd probably stop the wedding if he was marrying anyone _but_ you."

Gary went cherry red, "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?"

Brock shrugged, "It just came to me."

"Well, it's ridiculous."

"Yeah, you said that."

"I went through some of the scrapbook." Gary eyed Brock.

Brock smiled, "Hey, you gotta admit it's creative."

"It is."

"And well done."

"Sure."

"Tracey did an amazing job."

"As usual."

"It really stirred the inner feelings." Brock prodded.

"Of the urge to throw something at you guys, yes." Gary agreed amicably, ignoring Brock's snort of laughter, "Ash wasn't nearly as amused as I was, though."

"I heard him shouting at May." the ex-Pewter City gym leader said.

Gary looked surprised, "Really? Why? This was all just a prank, right?"

Brock nodded hastily, "Yeah. You know the girls. They wanted to give you the mistletoe picture as a joke, but May thought it'd be fun to...make it a project, so..." he lied.

"Well, you guys really put a whole lotta effort into it." Gary leaned back, "Which is the only reason Ash didn't chuck it into the garbage can."

"Has he seen it?"

"Neither of us looked through the entire thing." Gary admitted, "Just the first few pages was enough for Ash to explode and storm off. So I just kept it away in my shelf for now. Maybe we'll go through it later, though. I always like to see Tracey's drawings and Ash is big on old photos. Even though they're all, well...y'know. Pictures of the two of us"

"It's kinda cool, though. Like an actual trip down memory lane." Brock said.

"I guess. Maybe Ash wouldn't have gotten so angry if 'Ash + Gary = True Love' wasn't written on the first page."

"Courtesy of Dawn." Brock replied.

Gary nodded, "I could tell. But I heard Ash and May are in Viridian City for lunch today. They've patched it up, then?"

"Yeah, May didn't feel guilty about giving Ash the book, but she never wanted him so angry."

"Ash cools down quickly." Gary said conversationally, "He's got a hot temper, but it hardly lasts a few minutes. Ya can never take it to heart when he yells at you."

"That's true." Brock agreed, "But I think May still felt a little guilty about that. The joke present was her idea, after all."

"Yeah, I knew she'd try to put out an olive branch, and I told Ashy he'd better take it." Gary shrugged, "Glad to see he did. Guess the two of them won't be joining us for lunch today, though."

"Speaking of lunch." Brock checked his watch, 'We'd better get going to the Ketchum's."

Gary saved a file on his computer and got up, "You said it- I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Brock stood up, too, "Sure."

"Don't forget the magnifying glass- or your plant."

"Hey, I would never forget those." Brock picked them up deftly, his eyes changing to hearts, "I bet my knowledge about not only pokemon, but also their natural habitat, will push me straight into Officer Jenny's-"

"-I hope you were about to say heart." Gary interrupted, smirking.

Brock snapped out of his daze, blinking, "Hmm? Yeah, of course. You know my pick-up lines by now. Why?"

"Nothing." Gary whistled innocently, 'If Ash were here, I bet he'd have thought the same thing as me."

"What's that?"

"Um, it's not important." Gary motioned for Brock to walk faster, "Let's go eat."

\------------------------------------------

"Ash and May aren't back yet?" Mrs. Ketchum asked as they helped her clear up the table after lunch.

"Nope. Knowing them, they'd have gotten distracted by, well, everything." Tracey chuckled, "From the gourmet food to the Pokemon stores."

"I hear ya." Max shook his head, "My sister's crazy, and Ash is a teenager."

"So is May."

"But Ash only turned crazy after he became a teenager. May's been crazy her whole life."

Misty laughed, "What on earth gives you the impression that Ash became crazy once he turned thirteen?"

"Teenagers are crazy." Max said as if it was obvious, "I mean, before, Ash wouldn't have known a pretty girl if she'd slapped him in the face. And yesterday, we were in this ice cream shop, and he wanted an extra scoop but he didn't have money."

"So?"

"So- he winked at the girl serving the ice cream and talked to her a bit and she gave him two extra scoops! _Without paying_!" Max cried, "And she gave him her phone number, too, but I'm pretty sure he tossed that out."

Everyone gaped.

" _Ash?_ " Tracey finally said, "Max, are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"Positive." Max assured him.

"My boy is learning!" Brock said proudly.

"Not from you, that's for sure. He clearly got it right." Misty deadpanned, and Brock fell over anime-style.

"Ash flirted with a girl to get free ice cream?" Dawn repeated, dazed, "Hmm. I guess food was the ultimate motivation. If there's a will, there's a way."

Gary was scowling heavily, "I hate it when he does that."

His friends blinked at him, "Why?" Misty asked.

Gary was about to answer when he saw Dawn's 'aww' expression. 

He swallowed the words on the tip of his tongue and instead snapped, "Because- because it's rude and deceitful. He's cheating the ice cream store."

"Yeah, _that's_ why you hate it when Ash does that." Misty rolled her eyes, "I believe ya."

"Hold on- you hate it when he does that? Does this mean he does it often?" Brock questioned, stunned.

Gary shrugged, "Is it that parlor at the edge of Pallet Town? Fancy Vannilite?""

Max nodded, "Yup."

"He's charmed nearly every single one of those server girls by now." Gary sulked, "Just for ice cream. Was it the redhead?"

"No."

"The blond one with the Slurpuff?"

"What's a Slurpuff?" Max asked with interest.

"I guess not." Gary sighed, "What did she look like?"

"I dunno. Didn't really pay attention." Max said carelessly, "She was shorter than Ash, I think. I noticed when he leaned across the counter to talk to her-"

Gary frowned at this.

"-and she had black hair. Oh, and she had a Cherubi!"

The researcher thought for a moment, "Must be a new employee." he said finally, "All the other ones would give him free food the minute he walked in."

"Well, that didn't happen." Max said reassuringly, "Only after he- well-"

"Flirted his way out of paying." Brock finished.

"No- he paid for most of it." Max argued, "Just a couple of extra scoops. I'm sure he pays them back later."

"Yes, I think he does." Gary said, "But they hardly ever take the money- all they want is to get into his pants."

Max blinked, "What does that even mean? Like, annoy him? They want to annoy him?"

"Uh-" Gary avoided Misty's glare, "Kind of. You'll understand when you're older."

"Stupid teenagers." Max grumbled.

"But why are you so jealous?" Dawn asked teasingly, "I mean, he's not your boyfriend. He can flirt with whoever he wants. He can do _anything_ with whoever he wants."

Gary gritted his teeth.

"I knew you liked him. Might as well admit it. You're so obvious."

"I like all my friends." the young Oak snapped, "Let's talk about something that's not Ash making out with girls to get ice cream."

"He didn't _do_ that!" Max was scandalized, "He was just sayin' something nice to them, and they probably gave him ice cream to thank him for helpin' them out!"

"Yeah." Gary muttered, "Helpin' them out with their-" Misty covered his mouth before he could finish, "Stop corrupting him! He's ten! May will kill us."

"Why don't...why don't we go train together?" Tracey suggested hastily. Everyone nodded eagerly, making their way to the backyard.

Gary followed, a little sourly.

"I think Operation Cupid is working." Dawn said to Brock, "Gary looks pretty overprotective."

"Well, Gary is Gary." Brock said, "And Ash is Ash. They'll always protect each other, no matter what. That's just the way they are."

\----------------------------------

"That was awesome!" Ash said happily, "What a great meal."

"I know! And I'm sorry I left my wallet at home." May looked slightly embarrassed, "You had to pay for the whole thing."

"No sweat. Hey, still hungry for some dessert?"

"You bet!"

"Okay, I know this place at the edge of Pallet Town. It's called Fancy Vannilite. Best ice cream ever." Ash said, "Let's go."

"Great!" May agreed, "But- do you have enough money on you? Lunch was kinda expensive."

Ash's expression turned from excited to sheepish, "Yeah, about that... um, we'll manage. You'll see."

"Um....okay?"

They reached Fancy Vannilite about fifteen minutes later. Ash pushed open the door and strode into the shop, May close behind him. It was empty, except for a blonde girl and her Slurpuff writing something in a notebook.

"Hey, Lisa!" Ash shot the girl a friendly smile, 'What's up?"

"Ash!" the girl looked delighted, "Hey, I wasn't on duty when you came by last time, was I? Katrina said you came by with a kid."

"Oh, Max, my friend from Hoenn." Ash pulled out two chairs for himself and May, "Yeah, he's training to be in the Johto League soon. This is May- she's a coordinator from Hoenn. Pretty cool, huh? She's Max's sister."

"Oh." the girl- Lisa- eyed May critically, "A friend of Ash's, I guess?"

"You bet." May tried to give her the friendliest smile possible, "He was kind of my mentor when I first started out. We're best friends."

Lisa's expression cleared, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, May. A coordinator, you said? Pretty cool is right. I love watching contests."

May was surprised but pleased by the sudden change in demeanor, "Thank you. That's very nice. Great to meet you, too."

Lisa winked at Ash, "I thought you'd gotten yourself a girlfriend without telling me."

May stared.

Ash winked right back, "Aw, I wouldn't do that. Any person I go out with has gotta be Lisa-approved."

Oh.

"Well, the only person who'll be getting Lisa-approved around here is me." Lisa smirked, straightening Ash's hat.

"I don't think so." Ash chuckled, bopping her nose, "I know lots of nice people that you wouldn't approve of."

To say May was incredulous was an understatement. First of all, had Ash dragged into the shop so he could flirt with the girl? Second, he was _flirting with a girl_! Third, May knew for sure Ash was head-over-heels in love with Gary Oak.

"Mmhmm." Lisa pouted, "I know that. Where's Gary? Isn't he almost always with you?"

May perked up.

"He's at home with some other friends." Ash said.

"Then maybe we can get some work done." Lisa bit her lip playfully, "He always gets _so_ jealous."

"Hey." Ash leaned against the counter, "That's one of my favorite people ever you're talkin' about, you know."

May smiled victoriously. Yes, she knew it. Even when Gary wasn't there, he was there.

"Oh, I know." Lisa eyed him prettily, "But maybe I could get onto that list?"

"Trust me, you're almost there."

Lisa giggled, "So- what'll it be today?"

"Can you surprise me?" Ash asked hopefully.

"You bet!" Lisa winked again, "I know you're dream order by now, handsome. You're pretty expensive."

"I am _not_. I'm down to three bucks in my wallet right now."

"How are you gonna get us ice cream with three bucks?" May asked irritably. She really wanted a chocolate cone.

Ash blushed slightly, "Um...May, the thing is..."

"He doesn't pay here." Lisa interrupted, giving May an amused grin.

"He- what?"

"Like we'd take money from this one." she tapped Ash's chest flirtatiously, "He can get whatever he wants around here, just as long as I get a bit of that cute smile and good conversation."

"I pay." Ash protested, "I _do!_ At the end of every month."

"You _used_ to pay our boss at the end of every month." Lisa corrected, "But she got charmed, too. No one can resist that cheeky wink. Katrina was all over you last week. I told her to be careful if you walk in with a tall brunette guy."

"Leave Gary alone." Ash said cheerfully, "May wants a chocolate cone, right?"

"Coming right up." Lisa assured them, Slurpuff already working the machines, "See, Ash? Some people know how to be simple with their orders."

"But you're the best, so you put up with me." Ash smirked.

"You got that right." Lisa laughed, "But hey, until you and Gary get your stuff together, you're all mine."

"Nope." Ash winked, "I _do_ get free ice cream from your friends too, y'know?"

"But I'm you're favorite."

"Maybe. If I like today's ice cream. And if May likes the cone."

Lisa grinned at May, "You better like the cone, May. My Friday night's dinner's counting on it-"

"-i'm not taking you out, Lisa." Ash chuckled, "But you can come train with me and Gary if ya want."

"And be your third wheel? I think not." Lisa wrinkled her nose, "You know, even when you and Gary come to your senses and realize you love each other, you'll still get free ice cream here."

Ash smiled at her, "Love you too, blondie."

"Yeah, yeah." Lisa passed May her cone and slid a huge caramel-vanilla sundae to Ash.

"Score!" Ash cried, "You're the greatest, Lisa. Oh, and next time me and Gary come, make sure the fudge is warm. He hates room-temperature fudge, okay?"

"Fine." Lisa rolled her eyes, " You know everything about Gary. Do you even know my favorite color?"

"Pink." Ash replied, "But pale yellow if it's just right. And sometimes purple, depending on the shade."

The blond girl allowed a smile to sweep her face, "Ash Ketchum, you really are something else. You won't take me out, you charm your way into getting free ice cream, you flirt with me no end and then tell me you're not interested, but you still pay attention when I talk to you."

"Yeah, well. Did'ja know that you're Gary's favorite ice-cream person, too?"

"Because I flirt but don't make a move." Lisa rolled her eyes, "Because I'm not _blind_ , unlike the rest of my friends. I know he likes you. It's so _obvious_. You're so _dense_ when it comes to your own love life. Will I ever get a kiss?"

"Nope." Ash spooned some ice cream into his mouth.

"Maria got one last week."

"Maria?"

"Leigh's cousin who came to visit last week from Unova? Brown hair, blue eyes? She helped out here for the week."

"Oh, her. Yeah, she gave me free ice cream six days in a row." Ash explained, "And she was hot."

"And I'm not?" Lisa demanded.

"Never said that." Ash said playfully, "How's the choco cone, May?"

May blinked, "It's awesome."

Lisa smirked at Ash, tugging his hat downwards, "I win, Ash. You know I'm the best."

"Go do your job." Ash swatted at her.

Lisa laughed and made her way to the Employee Room, "See ya later, Ash. Bye, May!"

May finished her cone and waved weakly, "Yeah...bye..."

\-----------------------------------------------

"What- who- _how?_ " May spluttered the moment they exited the shop.

Ash eyed her sheepishly, "When I brought Max, the new girl was on duty. So..."

"So? _So?_ " May demanded, "You _flirted_ your way into getting free stuff!"

"Yeah, I've been doin' that for a while." Ash shrugged, "And I usually pay at the end of the month, but...I met their boss, and she was an old lady who saw my Sinnoh League battle, and she thought 'the pride of Pallet' should definitely get free ice cream or whatever."

"But..." May blinked, "What about all the flirting?"

"It's called me having fun and wrangling an extra cone for you at the same time." Ash said boredly, " _I'm_ the only one who gets free stuff, but Gary comes a lot, and now so have you and Max. So....I just...yeah..." he lifted a shoulder, "I just flirt my way into getting _you guys_ stuff, too."

"I can't believe you flirt with all of them! I can't believe you flirt at all!" May shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you flirt _in front of Gary_."

"Hey, he knows it's all fun." Ash waved a hand, "I mean, he hates it, but it gets him a free ice cream, too, so he never complains." Ash eyed her, "Besides, what's the difference if Gary's there or not? It's the same as you or Max bein' there."

"Me and Max aren't in love with you."

"Oooh, neither is Gary." Ash said, "Something else the three of you have in common."

May punched his arm, "Sarcasm on hold, Ketchum! You flirt with all those girl while you have a crush on Gary. You can't do that."

"They're only my _friends_!" Ash stressed on the word, "I don't have a crush on Gary, by the way. And you heard Lisa- I won't take her out, I flirt but say I'm not interested. I'm not committing a crime. I'm not doin' anything wrong. And I only flirt with her when you guys need ice cream and I didn't bring money for it. So it's only when I have company."

"They're the only 'friends' of yours who want a kiss." May's eyes widened as she remembered, "You kissed a girl here!"

"On the cheek." Ash said, "Gary just about blew his top, it was hilarious. I managed to get another popsicle to calm him down a bit though." the trainer smiled softly, "Gary loves popsicles."

May threw her hand into the air, frustrated, "I give up!"

"Whatever." Ash rolled his eyes, "Race ya home!"

"You're on, Ketchum!"

\----------------------------------------

"Ash's kissed a girl because she was hot?" Dawn repeated in shock.

"And because she gave him free ice cream nearly every day for a week." May reminded her.

"On the cheek!" Max hissed, " _On the cheek!_ "

"And she really mentioned Gary a lot?" Mist asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah. She knows they like each other." May grinned, "I thought I'd hate those kind of girls, but I thought she was pretty fun. And she had a Slurpuff."

Brock looked up, "Was the girl blond?"

"Yeah." May said, surprised, "How do you know?"

"Gary mentioned her today." Max explained, "Ash took me to the store last week and managed to get me a freebie, too. So when I told everyone at lunch, Gary asked if it was the blond with the Slurpuff that was serving."

"Was it?"

"Nah. Some other girl with a Cherubi."

"I'm having a real tough time wrapping my head around this." Misty said tiredly, "So this girl- Lisa- flirts with Ash, and Ash flirts back, but then rejects her every time she asks him out... and it happens in front of Gary...and Gary gets jealous. And Lisa knows they like each other." she sighed, "Whew."

" _If_ Ash and Gary actually like each other." Max said.

They eyed him irritably and he groaned.

"Let's just go to bed." Tracey said, "It's been a long day."

The group nodded in agreement, and Tracey got up, "Seen Gary? We should get going back to the lab."

"Maybe he's in Ash's room." May suggested.

"I guess you're right. I'll check. Night guys." Tracey waved, "See ya tomorrow."

They waved back, and he departed.

\----------------------------------------------

Tracey was about to knock on Ash's bedroom door when he heard Gary's voice from inside, "Yeah, but it's really annoying."

"Well, sorry." Ash's voice, slightly muffled, "But May was there, and she needed ice cream, and I didn't have any money!"

"So? You don't have to make out-"

"I _didn't_. Lisa and I are _buddies_."

"Buddies who flirt like crazy." Gary whined, "It gets old."

"Why does it get old? What's the problem? Why's it a problem to _you_?"

"No reason."

"I'm confused, because it's not like I'm _dating_ Lisa. And we mess around- not like that Gary, shut up- whether you're there or not. It's just us chillin'." Ash said wearily.

"Hmmph."

"May and Lisa are right. You _are_ crazy jealous- why's that?"

Tracey leaned in eagerly, even though he knew he shouldn't. Maybe Gary was going to confess to Ash!

Sadly, the Pokemon Watcher was severely disappointed.

"I'm not _jealous_ , I'm making sure your fame doesn't get to your head." Gary said.

"I'm not famous."

"May said you signed an autograph today."

"To a kid."

"They call you Pride of Pallet."

Ash groaned, "Well, they call you Professor Oak-"

"-Professor Oak _junior_ , actually-"

Tracey sighed and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in!" Ash called, and Tracey let himself inside.

"It's late." he said, "Let's get goin', Gary."

Gary nodded, getting up off the bed and petting Pikachu and Eevee, who were snoozing on the carpet, "See ya tomorrow, you two."

Then, he pushed a stray lock of raven hair away from Ash's eyes, "Night, Ashy. Sweet dreams."

Tracey swore he could see the faintest blush on Ash's cheeks. "Yeah." the trainer murmured hoarsely, "Yeah, you too. Night, Gary."

Tracey and Ash exchanged their good-nights as well, and then Tracey and Gary made their way back to the lab.

"You really _do_ get protective of Ash." Tracey remarked.

"Not you, too." Gary groaned, "Look- I don't have a crush on him. I just don't like it when he flirts and get free stuff because- because, um...."

"-it isn't deceitful." Tracey said unhelpfully, "That excuse won't work anymore. May told us the store owner gave permission for the employees to give Ash free ice cream."

"Well, he still flirts his way into getting free ice cream for us, too!" Gary argued, "But truthfully, I don't want the fame to go to his head, and I don't want him to be taken advantage of by a bunch of girls."

"Alright." Tracey shrugged, "But May said that even though Lisa flirted with Ash, the atmosphere was kind of playful. You could tell they were buddies."

"Well, Lisa's the only employee there who I can actually stand. Her and Jeanette."

"The redhead?"

"That's right." Gary scowled darkly, "I need to meet this Katrina girl, though."

Tracey stared a him, "Gary, what you need to do is ask Ash out, already! You're being a -well- an overprotective boyfriend."

"I am not, shut up." Gary retorted.

Tracey did shut up for the time being.

But in that moment, he realized Operation Cupid was _way_ more necessary than he'd originally thought.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ash is going to hate us forever." Brock groaned, adding some more sauce to the pasta.

"You can say that again." Max draped a tablecloth over a picnic table, "He'll never battle me now."

"I _know_ Ash and Gary are a perfect match, but I never thought this is the length we'd have to go to actually _match_ them." Tracey said anxiously as he arranged the silverware.

Misty sighed, setting the candle on the table, "Thank God it's not too windy. Remind me again how I got roped into this?"

"May sure has a way with words." Dawn remarked, scattering rose petals around, "This has got to be the wackiest idea yet! And I actually _approve_ of Operation Cupid."

"To think," Brock said heavily, "that this entire dinner was my idea. Me and my big stupid mouth."

"You got that right." Misty muttered.

"Guys, stop complaining!" May cried, clutching two CDs, "It's going to be perfect. We'll lead them here to train, and when they get here, we'll leave. And they'll have a romantic dinner. Dawn, do you think flutes are more romantic than violins?"

"Ash likes the Piano." the blunette said absentmindedly, "And Gary won't care."

"Brock, is the pasta ready?" 

Brock set the dish of pasta on the table, arranging the plates properly, "Unfortunately."

May frowned, "What a terrible attitude. Well- you, Dawn and Tracey can wait here. Me, Max and Misty can go get Ash and Gary."

"Oh, boy." Max mumbled.

"Let's go!" May dashed towards Ash's house, Misty and Max trailing along behind her.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Special training?" Ash repeated, "With me and Gary?"

Gary shrugged, "No problem, May." he looked at Ash, "What's up with you, Ashy? You usually jump at the word training."

"Nothing..." Ash eyed May, Max and Misty suspiciously, "I'd think Max would be a _little_ more excited about training, though."

"I am!" Max slapped a smile on his face, trying to avoid May's glare, "I'm super excited! Just a little tired is all. I mean, it's 8:30 in the night."

"Okay..." Ash said, "I'll just get a snack and we'll-"

"NO!" Misty cried.

Ash and Gary stared.

"I mean, no...because we might need to swim, too." Misty amended, "And you can't eat too much."

"Water type training today, huh?" Ash rubbed his hands together, "Near the river, then?"

"No, the lake." Max corrected, tugging on Ash's wrist, "C'mon, it'll get cold."

"What'll get cold?" Gary frowned.

"Ack!" Max jumped, "Um, the weather, of course. And if we swim in the cold, we'll, um- we'll catch a cold!"

"But it's summer." Ash said confusedly.

May scowled, "Let's just go!"

\------------------------------------

"Are they here yet?"

" _No_ , Brock, they are _not_ here yet!" Dawn said irritably, "Don't you think I would be able to _see_ if they- quick, turn on the music! They're coming!"

Brock quickly turned on the music, while Tracey made sure the candle was still lit well.

"This way." Tracey motioned for Brock, Dawn and Piplup to follow him, "We can take this route back to Ash's house, where we'll meet up with the others. Ash and Gary won't even see us."

Dawn picked up Piplup, "Perfect. Hurry!"

"But quietly!" Brock hissed, as they plucked their way through some bushes and onto a gravel pathway.

"Shh!" Tracey whispered, "I can here them talking!"

The others fell silent. Sure enough, they could here Ash and Gary arguing with the other three.

"What do you mean?" Ash demanded.

"We'll be back in a second!" Misty said frustratedly, "I forgot my water Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab, and it's dark, so I don't know the way too well."

"And _Max_ does?"

"Yeah, 'course he does." May replied, "And I need to go get my bathing suit from your house, Ash. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Um, no, not really." Gary said, "We'll be at the lake, I guess. Hurry back. If ya really wanna train properly, we'll have to finish by 11 at least."

"Right." Max said, "Be back in a bit!"

Max, Misty and May made their way towards Ash's house. When they were out of sight, Dawn whispered, "Can we take a peek and make sure Ash and Gary see the dinner before we leave?"

Brock nodded, and they quietly peered over the bush, at the clearing that the two boys were heading to.

"Max sure was actin' weird." Ash commented, "I wonder why. Usually he's really- AHH!"

"Ash? Are you okay, what's the mat-" Gary paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene, "-ter."

"I KNEW IT!" Ash shouted, "It was May, I bet it was May. I _knew_ she was planning something, I've never seen her get more excited about training than Max, I knew it-"

"Looks like Brock made the pasta, though." Gary opened the dish, "I guess the whole gang was in on it. Maybe this thing isn't as much of a joke as I thought it was."

" _Joke?_ " Ash repeated incredulously, "Of _course_ it's not a - they've been trying to- oh my _god_ , Gary, I thought you were smart."

"Never mind." Gary said with a grin, "Ash, there's no need to get mad at them. They made us dinner, and I'm starving."

"There's _romantic music_ in the background- hey, I love this piece." Ash listened to the piano for a moment, "And there are flower petals!" he made a noise of agony, " _Flower petals._ "

"Clearly the storybook definition of a romantic candlelit dinner." Gary shook his head in amusement, "Ash, chill out. The food's good, at least. Sit. Let's eat."

"Let's-let's-huh?"

"Eat." Gary shoved a forkful of pasta into Ash's mouth, "You love this kind."

Ash chewed, blushing furiously, "I love any kind."

Gary smiled softly, "I know."

\---------------------------------------

"They're _actually eating_?" May squealed, "No way, this is great."

"Ash wouldn't turn down food." Misty laughed, "Glad this didn't end in a wildfire."

"Brock, you're the greatest." May said to the doctor, "Your idea is the best yet! And Dawn, good call to stay and make sure they ate."

"Hey, no need to worry when I'm around." Dawn said modestly.

Tracey sighed, "Now the question is- will Ash even talk to us when he gets home?"

"He will." Misty said confidently, "I know him. He'll forgive us when he tastes the pasta."

"Oh, and Gary kind of fed him." Dawn recalled, "I mean, he shoved a fork of pasta into Ash's mouth to get him to stop complaining. But it's still feeding."

May squealed again, loudly.

Max groaned, "I hate this."

"Another perfect picture." Tracey said, itching for his sketch book, "I've finished the one I said we could frame. I've got an idea-"

"-not you, too." Max muttered, "I thought May was the only one who had crazy ideas."

"This dinner was the craziest thing we've done so far." May said loftily, "And it wasn't my idea at all."

Brock shrugged sheepishly, "Heh, well...."

"Whatever." Tracey waved his hand carelessly, "I'l draw two different pictures of Gary and Ash, and frame both of them, and inscribe them on the back. And then, we'll set up one in each of their rooms."

"Cool." Misty said approvingly, "And it's simple, too."

Tracey rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a sketch of Ash and Gary in Gary's room, "I did this the other day. What d'ya think?"

The researcher was typing on his computer, wearing Ash's hat and an adoring smile. Ash was sitting on the beanbag next to Gary. His long-ish unruly hair fell onto his forehead as he played with Pikachu, Eevee and Umbreon, brown eyes sparkling.

"Aww..." Dawn cooed, "Wish I could've seen that happen."

"It was just like that!" Max said, impressed, "It's like a photo. Tracey, you rock!"

Tracey was already working on his second sketch. He kept hidden it from their curious glances, finally placing his pencil down with a flourish, "Done!"

" _Already?!_ " May squawked, "Really?"

Tracey flipped the paper around to face them, "Ta-da!"

A lake, a moon, a table and two boys.

Ash's hat was crooked, and his cheeks were dark from his blush, and he was looking at Gary with what could only be called love. And Gary was looking at Ash the same way, with so much adoration and happiness and _sparkles_. The taller boy was holding out a fork to the younger, the latter using his hand to guide the food into his mouth.

"Amazing." Misty whispered.

"It's incredible how you can portray so much feeling and emotion through a simple drawing." Brock agreed quietly, "I mean- just look at Ash's _eyes_. Look at Gary's smile. You can't say they don't look at each other like this in real life, because they do."

"You can practically _see_ the love." Dawn said, "And it's not even a photo- it's a sketch. Tracey, you're seriously one of the most talented people I know. Brock's right- this is incredible!"

"Hey, hey." Tracey rubbed he back of his neck, "Sketchin' is just what I do. I'm not all that good yet."

"Rubbish." Max snorted, "These are the coolest."

"So...I'm pretty sure Mrs. Ketchum will have some spare frames in that attic of hers." May said confidently, "I'll go ask her if I can get some, okay?"

"She actually does have a lot of nice unused frames." Misty said, recalling her time up in the attic, searching for photos, "How convenient."

"Convenient is right." May got up, "If we're lucky, we can get one into Ash's room and make it all the way to the lab to put one in Gary's room before they come back."

"Go for it." Max said enthusiastically, "When a semi-doable, mostly realistic idea actually presents itself for once, you'd better believe I'm first in line to help out."

\---------------------------------------------

"Here- two silver frames." May barged into the room fifteen minutes later, "And they're so pretty. Does this size work?"

"Sure." Misty nodded, "Tracey inscribed the back, check it out."

May peered at the first drawing of Gary feeding Ash, reading out loud, "I never thought it was possible to actually see love until I saw this. You guys need to get your shit together."

Max frowned, "I told them not to use bad words, but Brock said it was 'fitting'."

"I hate to say it is, but it is." May admitted, "I think this one should go in Ash's room for sure. He loves food, and he loves Gary. Perfect. Plus, it would be cool for Gary to have the other picture- a picture _of_ his room _in_ his room."

Dawn laughed, "That's true." she shoved the second sketch under May's nose, "How 'bout this one?"

"What a perfect little family- I've never seen anyone more content. Don't forget my invitation to the wedding." May read, "Perfect! And perfect for Gary, too. They really do look like a little family, don't they?"

"Oh, yeah." Tracey laughed, "This line was Brock's idea."

Brock grinned as he helped May slide the sketches into the frames, "Me, Max and Tracey can take this to the lab and put it in Gary's room. You girls stick this one in Ash's room later."

"Deal." Dawn agreed, "No need to worry."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"That was easy." Misty said in surprise, when the six of them were lounging in her room about half an hour later.

"And a really quick trip to the lab and back, too." Max remarked, "Why can't all our plans be like this?"

"Because May never lets me plan." Tracey grumbled.

"I think what made it easy was the fact that Ash and Gary aren't actually back yet." Brock pointed out, checking his watch, "Which is surprising- it's nearly 11!"

"I didn't realize how sleepy I was until you mentioned how late it is, Brock." May yawned, "No early morning training for me tomorrow, then. I'm gonna sleep in."

"Me, too." Misty seconded.

"Me, three!" Dawn added. quickly.

Tracey stretched his legs, "And me."

"Count me in." Max pushed his glasses up his nose.

Brock chuckled, "I guess that makes all of us."

"And I'm assuming Ash and Gary won't get a very early start tomorrow, either, seeing as it's almost 11 and they're not even home yet."

"What do you think they could be doing for so long?" May asked eagerly.

"Confessing their love!" Dawn cried, at the same time Misty said, "Kissing, duh."

Max made a face, "Ew."

"Max, grow up!" May swatted at him, "That would be _so cute_."

Tracey's smile suddenly dropped. He turned to Brock, "Brock?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what's taking them so long."

"What?"

"Well..." Tracey looked sheepish, "It takes a while to carry a picnic table and a CD player up a hill. Not to mention the candle and cloth and all those dishes."

There was a moment of silence.

"AHHH!" May shrieked, " _WE FORGOT THE CLEAN-UP!_ "

"We never _planned_ a clean-up, May!" Max panicked, "Oh, no, they must've cleaned up the whole thing by themselves, and I bet they're carrying it all back home right now!"

"And they don't even have a Togekiss and Mamoswine to help them." Dawn groaned.

"Hey- Ash might use Infernape." Misty said hopefully, "He's plenty strong."

"Yup." Brock agreed sarcastically, "The Infernape that's sleeping in the lab right now? I bet he was really helpful."

"Oh..."

"Maybe Gary had Electavire?" Tracey said, "Or...I'm sure they had some Pokemon on hand-"

"-Buizel." Dawn said miserably, "Ash had Buizel and Corphish."

"And Gary must've had Blastoise." Brock massaged his forehead, "You guys _did_ say you were training water Pokemon, after all."

"Buizel, Corphish and Blastoise are great!" Max said defensively.

"We _know_." May snapped, "But Buizel and Corphish _are_ kind of small. And Blastoise is too strong- he might accidentally break the fragile stuff or the wood. Which means the Pokemon are probably carrying the candle and CD player and dishes."

"And Ash and Gary are hauling back the picnic table." Misty finished despondently, "It was too good to be true."

"Do you think Ash will know it's the same picnic table from his backyard?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, that table's been there since Ash was one." Brock laughed, "He'd know it anywhere." the laughter faded out, "Of course, that means if it gets damaged 'cause of our stunt, he'll be furious."

" _I'm_ furious at _you!_ " Max snapped, "This was _your_ idea!"

Brock gaped, "I didn't think we'd actually do it! I was _joking_ when I suggested it! And it's as much your fault as it is mine. We were _all_ in on this."

"Guys, don't fight." Tracey said, "Come on. Max, you're ten. And Brock, you're 20. You guys can do better."

"I'm 19." Brock muttered irritably, "My birthday's not for another 3 months."

"Well, still. No excuse for you to go around arguing with a kid."

"Who're you callin' a kid?" Max snapped, and Tracey sighed in defeat.

"Let's just hope that Ash and Gary enjoyed dinner too much to be mad about having to clean it all up." Misty said tiredly.

Dawn paled, "Maybe we shouldn't have done the picture-frames so quickly."

Misty gulped, "Well, we can sneak it out of Ash's room easily. And if we sprint to the lab before those two get home, we could totally-"

"- _GARY_! That was Pikachu's tail!"

The six groaned loudly.

"They're back." May whispered glumly, "Let's pretend to be asleep."

"I'm actually really tired." Max stood up, "Night, guys. See ya tomorrow."

"I'm off." Tracey got up, too, "Let me know what goes down here. I'll tell you from my end."

"Sure."

And they did all go to bed, but none of them really slept. They were quite awake, waiting for some noise that indicated a reaction.

They'd be lying if they said they weren't a little excited.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Phew." Gary wiped Ash's forehead, "That was some workout."

They had just finished setting the picnic table in Ash's backyard. They were quite surprised that Mrs. Ketchum hadn't been awoken by all the ruckus. Gary let his fingers linger on Ash's cheek for a moment before he dropped his arm.

Ash flushed at the touch, "It's what we get for hogging the pasta."

"We weren't _hogging_ , they _made_ it for us." Gary smiled at the boy, "You blush really easily."

"Shut up." Ash turned redder, "I'm not blushing, it's just hot."

"Sure." Gary smirked, "I think it's kinda cute, though. Like, 'kinda' as in 'extremely'."

The trainer ducked his head, and the taller boy chuckled, "I guess it's time to get these dishes into the sink, huh? And is this your CD player?"

"My old one." Ash nodded, "Goes in my room."

"Is it the one Gramps got you for your eighth birthday?"

"Sure is." Ash confirmed, before turning to the Pokemon, "Pikachu, Eevee, Umbreon, thanks for all your help." he took the candlestick and the tablecloth from them.

"I can't believe those guys set up a dinner for us and made us clear it up." Gary shook his head, as they made their way into the kitchen.

Ash dropped the dishes into the sink, "I can't believe those guys set up a dinner for us, period."

"You aren't as angry as you were before."

"The pasta was good stuff." Ash explained, "And even though the idea's crazy and stupid and really embarrassing, they were just tryin' to be nice."

"More like you missed Brock's pasta." Gary snorted, motioning for Ash to follow him upstairs.

"Okay, maybe that's true." Ash admitted, tugging the CD player to his room. He opened the door, switched on the light, placed the CD player on his shelf, and then-

"AHH!"

"Ash!" Gary cried, "Are you alright?"

"Look." Ash said bitingly, pointing at the framed picture of Gary feeding him, "Look. At. This. WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ash!" Gary hissed, "You'll wake up the entire house. Can ya keep it down?"

"Look at it- it's- it's." Ash sighed in frustration, "They must've been watching something. A little. Because this _did_ actually happen. Kind of."

Gary looked exasperated, "Ashy, calm down. I'm betting Tracey did this while we were at the lake." he picked it up, "I know you think it's embarrassing- it definitely is annoying. But, hey. I always love Tracey's art."

Ash peered at the back, "There's something written. It says, 'I never thought it was possible to actually see love until I saw this. You guys need to get your shit together.'" the trainer twitched, "Oh. No. He. Didn't."

"How d'ya know it was Tracey and not May?"

"May wouldn't write the word shit. It's either Brock or Tracey, and I recognize Tracey's handwriting."

"It _is_ kind of funny." Gary admitted.

Ash sighed, "Whatever. Let's go to the lab, Gary. I wanna drop off Buizel and Corphish. I bet they wanna spend the night hangin' in the new water-facility. It's pretty cool."

"But then you'll have to walk back home by yourself." Gary said concernedly, "It's dark."

"Hey, no sweat." Ash said cheerfully, "I walk around in the dark all the time. Travel expert, remember? Plus, I've got Pikachu."

"Pikapi." the yellow Pokemon agreed loyally.

"Ee vay Vee!" Eevee cried.

"Aww, Eevee." Ash petted her, "I know I have you, too, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you when it's dark. You're still a baby. When you grow up like Pikachu, you can come out at late nights, too."

Eevee seemed to agree with this, jumping playfully on Pikachu's back instead.

When Ash looked up, Gary was looking at him with so much intensity that heat rose in his stomach.

"Why're you starin' like that?"

Gary shook his head, the soft smile gracing his face. Ash had seen a lot of it lately, "Nothing." the researcher said, "No reason. I'm just glad she has you. And Pikachu. I just- it makes me happy. You make me happy."

Ash blinked at this- and turned bright red, go figure.- before squeezing Gary's shoulder, "I'm glad."

"But I make you happy too, don't I?"

Ash wondered why Gary was suddenly so serious, but he was never one to deflect a question. If someone asks you something, answer honestly. That was Ash's policy.

"You make me the happiest."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I not surprised?" Gary picked up the framed drawing on his table, "When do they have the time to pull all these pranks?"

"They're not pranks, Gary." Ash said, annoyed, "I told you- they're totally serious about this."

"Hmm..." Gary said, examining the sketch, "I really like this one."

"You- what?"

"I like it." Gary thrust the picture at him, "It's just us, Pikachu, Eevee and Umbreon."

"Us with stupidly happy smiles." Ash muttered.

"But we were happy." Gary said in wonder, "How does Tracey do this? It's like his brain is a camera. He sees something worth sketching, it stays in his mind until he sketches it."

"He's the greatest." Ash said sourly, "Sometimes. When he's not helping May with Operation Stupid."

"Huh?

"Nothing. Check if it says anything."

Gary flipped it over and read, "What a perfect little family- I've never seen anyone so content. I hope I get an invitation to the wedding.'"

Ash sighed, "If you ignore that, the picture's not as bad as the one in my room."

"But that's a good one."

"It's also embarrassing."

"You think _everything_ they do is embarrassing."

"Because it is."

Unknown to them, they were quite loud, and Tracey, who's bedroom door was open, could here almost every word, thought the sound was a bit muffled.

He smiled to himself. Things were never dull around Ash and Gary, that was for sure.

\---------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised he's not mad." Misty remarked.

"He was in that moment." Max said, "But you know Ash. He cools down in a minute, and then forgets and moves on."

"So why did you call us here, May?" Dawn's eyes wandered around the group, "Ash and Gary aren't here. So I guess it's another idea for Operation Cupid?"

"The big plan."

They all stared at the Hoenn-region coordinator with wide eyes.

"You-you came up with an idea for it?" Misty asked eagerly.

"Sure did." May replied, "It's kind of complex, and a lot of things could go wrong, but I've got, like, three backup plans in case anything happens."

"And then Operation Cupid will be done?" Max asked.

"I hope so." May said, "Operation Cupid only ends when Ash and Gary get together, and I hope this does it."

"You sound kind of nervous." Brock noticed.

"Yeah, it's a complicated plan."

"Is it safe?" Tracey questioned.

May nodded slowly, "Ye-e-es.... well, at least, I think so. _If_ everything goes according to plan."

Dawn looked alarmed, "What?"

"I have backup plans!" May said hurriedly, "No need to worry, okay? Just hear me out and go with it."

Everyone exchanged a glance, and then leaned forward to listen as May began to talk.


	9. Chapter Nine

"May, this is _so risky._ " Dawn whispered, "I don't want to do this."

"Me neither." Misty said, "I've had enough experience rescuing Ash from drowning. Trust me- it's not fun."

"It will be fun when Ash and Gary get together." May replied.

"This is crazy!" Max said flatly, "I can't believe you'd go this far just to get them together! What if something goes wrong?"

"There are too many backup plans for something to go wrong."

"Well, I think we should go over the whole thing again." Brock said, Tracey nodding in agreement.

"But we leave in half an hour!" May protested, 'And we've gone through it way too many times already."

'With a plan like this, there's no such thing as too many times." Tracey told her firmly, "So let's take it from the top."

Everyone nodded.

"We take our Pokemon to the river to train- all of us, including Ash and Gary." Brock began, "And we tell Ash that Staraptor needs to practice Air Cutter with a moving target. Of course, he'll volunteer to be the target."

"We give him the pads and armor-like things and tell him it's so he doesn't get hurt." Tracey continued, "It will make him, well, heavier. He's light as a feather right now." 

"Anyway, we let them practice for some time. When they take a break, we'll make sure Ash is standing near the river. Somehow." Brock looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure how we'll do that. Maybe we'll just talk to him while walking towards the river, and he won't notice he's standing so close. And then, Dawn-"

"-I let Pachirisu out." Dawn said confidently, "She's hyperactive as usual, so she'll go running around and knock Ash over."

"Right. And the armor will make him heavy, so he'll, well..." Tracey sounded and looked extremely uncomfortable, "He'll sink."

"And we'll pretend not to notice until he calls for help." Misty sighed, upset, "I don't know if I'll be able to manage."

"It'll be fine." May assured her, "So, obviously, Gary will jump in and pull him out. And it's this shocking experience that will make them realize they're in love."

Max looked down, "I don't like this idea."

"Me neither." Dawn echoed softly.

May sighed, "I know it's risky, but it's the best we've got. I don't want them hurt, you know that. I'd never let anything bad to happen to them, ever."

"We know, May." Brock said, "But maybe there's an easier way?"

"This is gonna work," May said, "Just trust me."

Tracey shrugged, "Okay. But I feel like I'm gonna regret this."

\---------------------------------------------

"I'll be the moving target!" Ash announced grandly.

Brock didn't know whether to be pleased or not, "A-are you sure?"

May glared at him, but it wasn't as vicious as usual. Brock knew that for all her confidence, she was just as worried about how this plan would turn out as everyone else was. Maybe even more so, since it was her idea. May wouldn't wish harm on a Beautifly, but she did get carried away when she got an idea into her head.

"'Course I'm sure." Ash said bracingly, "I do this sorta thing all this time. Remember how Staraptor learnt Brave Bird?"

Dawn cringed at the memory, "Well, I figured whoever volunteered to be the moving target could use these." she handed Ash a helmet and some pads.

"Thanks, Dawn." Ash took them cheerfully, and the girl bit back her guilt.

"It's for Ash and Gary to finally get together." she repeated to herself, "It's for them to be happy. It's gonna work out. You all know the plan inside out."

"Okay, Starpator!" Ash yelled, putting on the helmet and pads, "Time to get to work." he tugged at the armor-like material, "Wow, this is heavy."

Misty shrugged sadly, "It's the best we could find."

"No prob." Ash said, "Okay, Staraptor, I'm the moving target." he started running, "Use Air Cutter- and aim for me!"

"Ash, away from the river!" Gary called out from where he helping Pikachu practice his running.

Ash nodded, sprinting away from the river, Staraptor in hot pursuit, "You can do it, Staraptor, just focus your- OW!"

Staraptor had just rammed into Ash after using a full-force Air Cutter.

"That was great." Ash assured the worried bird, "Just like that. I'm going to run faster. You're doing perfect, but remember- hitting a fast-moving opponent is tricky. If we master this, we can win battles easily."

Staraptor nodded, and the practice picked up once more.

Max checked his watch. Ash as sure to stop in another ten minutes- that was when the real plan commenced.

The heavy feeling in his stomach was dragging him down.

\---------------------------------------------

"Ash, come here!" Max said impatiently, "I think I see a Magikarp in the river."

Ash was struggling with his helmet, "I can't-get-this-thing- _off!_ "

"Then don't." May said, "You'll need to put it on again for training Swellow anyway."

Ash nodded, "Good point." he hurried to the river, "What is it, Max?"

"Magikarp." Max said, pointing eagerly.

Ash peered into the water, "Huh? Where? Are there even Magikarp around here?"

"Max!" May called from across the field, "Come get Treeko! He finished his battle with Piplup."

"Coming!" Max dashed to May and Treeko, while Ash stayed by the river, observing it.

"Alright, Pachirisu, come on out!" Dawn threw her Pokeball into the air, "Pikachu needs a battle buddy."

Pachirisu squealed excitedly and then-as expected and planned- starting running around the entire field, knocking over Pokemon and going haywire.

"Dawn, tell Pachirisu to chill out!" Max bellowed. Suddenly, he just wanted to take back the entire idea and make sure nothing happened the way they planned.

"Calm down!" Dawns screeched anxiously, feeling equally nervous.

Brock was just about to call the idea off- even May had started getting jittery and mumbling that 'maybe this isn't the best plan..'- when it happened.

"AHH!" Ash was knocked into the river by a squeaking Pachirisu. The current was strong, and the pads were heavy, and they watched with horror as the boy gasped for for air, fighting to stay above the surface.

"This isn't what I want, I take it back, I'm so stupid!" May just about sobbed.

Misty jumped up, petrified, ready to jump in, but also frozen. Tracey, too, stood rooted to the spot.

"ASH!" Gary cried. Without a moment's hesitation, he dove into the river, swimming towards the drowning boy.

Tracey picked up Eevee and Pikachu, "He's going to be okay, he'll be fine." he repeated worriedly.

"I should have known better!" Brock shouted, rushing to the river bank, "Gary! ASH!"

Gary tugged Ash to the riverside, "He's too heavy!" the researcher spluttered through the water, "The pads are dragging him down, I can't-"

Max realized with horror that has was unconscious.

Suddenly, Dawn jumped into action, "Bayleef, we need your help! Use your vines to make sure Ash and Gary don't get carried away by the current!"

"Yeah, Bulbasaur, you too!" May cried.

"And Treeko!" Max shouted, "All of you, work together!"

The Pokemon secured their vines around the boys, tugging harder and harder until Brock and Misty could pull them out of the river.

Gary knocked away the worried hands, "Ash- Ash, wake up, Ash!" he started compressing the young trainer's chest to get him to breath regularly.

"It's all my fault!" May and Dawn wailed at the same time.

"This isn't the time for that!" Max bellowed, tugging the helmet off Ash's head.

May, who had been wiping vigorously at the tears on her cheeks, paused. She stared at Ash's still body, watched all her friends try to get him to open his eyes, to breathe.

The guilt and anger she felt at herself was unbearable- it was her best friends in the entire universe lying there, and it was her fault. Her stupid idea. She had gotten carried away again, she had made a risky bet on someone whom she loved so much- just because she wanted to play Cupid.

But Max was right. This wasn't the time for all that.

May ran to the group and yanked the armor-like pads off Ash's body, "Better unzip the jacket, too." she said authoritatively, "And take off his hat- why was he wearing his hat under the helmet, oh my god- Gary, keep compressing his chest like that."

There was a moment of silence. Pikachu and Eevee were shrieking at Tracey to let them go, let them run to Ash, but the Pokemon Watcher held on tight.

And then Ash coughed.

One cough turned into a heavy fit, and his eyes fluttered open and he spluttered and struggled to get a hold of his breath.

And then he was breathing properly again- a bit erratically, but he was breathing.

He was alright.

Gary pinned Ash down in a hug, and even though he would deny it for years to come, he was crying.

"You stupid _idiot!_ " he sniffed, face buried in the crook of Ash's neck, "You complete reckless, careless- oh my god, Ash, what if you'd- I was so worried, I thought-" his voice broke and he pulled away to look at Ash with wide, watery eyes, "I thought you were-"

"I- I'm okay." Ash managed, "I'm just a little- what- what happened?"

"Pachirisu knocked you into the river and the pads dragged you down." Brock said shakily, "And Gary jumped in to get you-"

"-I couldn't get you back on land, but I did stop you from drowning." the Pokemon Researcher rubbed his eyes.

"And Bayleef, Bulbasaur and Treeko used their vines to get you out." Misty whispered, "Ash, I've seen you drown so many times, and I've always been able to jump in and help, but this time, I was frozen. I couldn't-" she choked back a sob.

May looked down in shame. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she looked up to see Dawn, red-eyed and shivering, but still offering her a weak smile, "We agreed to it." she reminded May, "We all have our own minds. You were persuasive and you got a bit carried away, but we should've known better. We _all_ should have known better." she turned to look at Ash, who was gulping down some water from Tracey's bottle.

"We're all in this together." she murmured, "Nothing to be proud of. But it's not your fault, May."

"It was my idea."

"And we agreed to do it."

"You said you didn't like it! You all _said_!" May's voice shook, "You said we were gonna regret it and I ignored you guys! I- I told you to trust me, and look what me and my stupid idea came to!"

"Ash gets carried away when he gets a bee in his bonnet- well, hat- too, y'know." Dawn said quietly, "It was a terrible idea, May. But we all should have known better. Not just you."

"I just wanted to see Ash and Gary get together." May whispered, ashamed at herself, "And I was willing to put Ash's life in danger just for that!"

"You didn't know it was going to end like this."

"I should have. It was such a risky plan." 

Dawn shook her head, "We all make mistakes, and some are bigger than the others." she eyed May,"If it helps, I've never seen Gary cry until the moment Ash was in danger."

"That doesn't help."

"May." Dawn said, and the girl looked up at her, "We'll talk about this later- we were all wrong. But right now, there are a couple of people who need our help."

May nodded, "You're right, Dawn. You're right."

\---------------------------------------

"Thank you for saving him, Gary!" Mrs. Ketchum said for the hundredth time that evening.

"Aw, man, it was nothing." Gary rubbed the back of his neck, "The Pokemon are the ones who deserve the credit."

"And no one could accuse Pachirisu of slowin' down." Ash added.

Dawn bowed her head, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen."

"I know." Mrs. Ketchum said reassuringly, "Of course I know that, Dawn, but Ash has always been so reckless, and-"

"Mom!" Ash whined, "How is it always _my_ fault?"

" _You_ are the one who fell into the river wearing armor, Ash Ketchum, so don't try to justify the situation. Why would you go near a river wearing something so heavy?" his mother snapped.

Ash apparently had no response for this, so he just scowled into his teacup. Gary smiled softly and tugged the boy's hat down.

Max chanced a glance at May, trying to see her reaction to the little display of affection, but the girl still looked dazed, and not in a good way.

Brock noticed, too, "Well, Mrs. Ketchum, I think it's time for all of us to hit the hay. It's been one heck of a day."

"Brock, you made a poem!" Dawn cried excitedly.

Delia laughed, "You're right, Brock. Don't bother waiting for Ash. I've got all these medicines I want him to take so he doesn't catch a cold or get a fever tomorrow."

"I'll stay with him." Gary decided.

Misty nodded, "Join us soon. My room, okay?"

Gary nodded back, "Sure. I'll just make sure Ashy-boy's fine."

"I'm _fine_." Ash said.

"Coulda fooled me." Gary snorted, spooning some more medicine into Ash's mouth.

"But it's gross!" Ash protested.

Gary glared, "If you wanna get better, you'll eat it. Stupid moron, scaring me to death like that."

Misty chuckled, "Come on guys." she said to he rest of them, "Let's go to my room."

\-----------------------

"Eevee and Pikachu were worried sick." Tracey remarked, once they had all settled down, "Umbreon's looking after them now- well, technically, Pikachu and Umbreon are supposed to be looking after Eevee, but..." he shrugged, "Poor Pikachu needed some calming down for himself."

" _I_ was worried sick." Max shook his head, "That's the stupidest thing we've ever done- and we've done some pretty brainless things on our journeys."

"You can say that again." Dawn agreed.

May said nothing. Her cheeks were red, and she bit her lips to stop the tears from overflowing.

"C'mon, May." Misty said softly, "It's not completely your fault."

" _Of course it is!_ " May shouted.

The redhead flinched, but May showed no signs of stopping, "Of _course_ it's my fault, Misty! How could any of you think otherwise? It was _my idea_! You guys said it wasn't a good one- you all tried to talk me out of it! Tracey even said he would regret this, and _he was right_. I wanted Ash and Gary to get together, and I've made a mess of everything. First, I unknowingly neglected Ash-and Gary, too- and now, I nearly kill both of them. Just because I want them to date."

"But no matter what we said about not liking the plan, we still followed through." Brock said quietly, "We should have known better. Because if we'd used our brains, we would never have agreed to act on this scheme."

"It's your idea, May." Max murmured, "But it was all of our faults."

May didn't respond to this, instead choosing to roughly wipe away her tears.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was." Misty finally said, "That's hardly the point. The point is that we did something that we knew could potentially harm our best friends. We knew they might get hurt, but we went through with it anyway because we were too caught up in our little plans."

"When we made the plan, it didn't seem so huge." Dawn admitted, "I felt like whatever happened, we could handle it, no biggie. No need to worry. But, boy, was I wrong. It's only when it actually happens that I realize what a big deal it was."

"So now what?" Max asked, "Are we abandoning the operation?"

"No." May said silently, "Not really. I just- gimme some time, okay?"

"Time? Time for what?"

"That operation is what got us into this mess. I don't know if I'm ready to start again."

"May..." Max hated seeing his sister in so much pain, "Y'know, I think we should do something to make it up to Ash. And Gary, of course."

May looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Like a party."

Dawn frowned, "I thought we ruled out the Ash appreciation ceremony."

"No, not an appreciation ceremony- I mean, like, a little gathering. Like we had for his birthday, except a little different. We'll have it at night at the lab. It'll be the eight of us, Profsoor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, plus all the Pokemon!" Max said excitedly, "And we'll have lots of food. It'll be perfect. Pokemon, friends and food. Ash'll have a great time."

"Hmm...." Brock said thoughtfully, "I kinda like the idea. Maybe we could even put in a little slideshow of pictures and videos. Not of Ash and Gary- of all of us. A walk through memory lane. A look back on all our adventures."

"Yeah, it'll be a good way to apologize to Ash for-well, y'know..." Tracey said, "No crazy schemes. Just a little party to celebrate, um...."

"Us." Dawn said simply, "To celebrate us and our friendship and how far we've come. As cheesy as it sounds."

"And..." Max eyed his sister, "It could 'stir the inner feelings'. It could be one of those things that might get Ash and Gary together. Just a little...plus side to the plan."

May had brightened a great amount throughout this conversation, "What an awesome idea! We can tell Mrs. Ketchum tomorrow morning. Let's keep it a secret from Ash and Gary, though."

"Not gonna sneak in any mistletoe this time, huh, May?"

"Nah." May giggled a little, "I think I'll leave the planning to you guys this time. But maybe you could include a little more pictures of Ash and Gary in that slideshow than necessary."

"Of course." Brock laughed, "Will do, May."

"So when should we have it?" Tracey asked, "Next week?"

"No." Misty said suddenly, "Saturday. We need to have it on Saturday night."

"Why Saturday night?" Dawn questioned.

"Because- it's a full moon." Misty replied earnestly, "A huge beautiful moon. It'll be perfect."

"A full moon does have some special significance for Ash and Gary." Brock remembered, "If that's where you're comin' from, Misty."

"That's exactly where I'm coming from!" Misty exclaimed, "Full moons are special for Ash and Gary. Let's just make the party extra-special for them."

May nodded, looking far happier than she had since the incident occurred, "Alright, let's do it!"

"That sure was a fast recovery." Max observed.

May shook her head, "I'm still really upset about what I did, Max. But if there's any way- any non-crazy, completely doable way- that I can make it up to Ash and Gary, I'm on it. I know it'll take a while to really make it up to them, but- I want to make them smile. I want to make them happy, and if this party can do that, I'll help all I can."

"That's the spirit!" Max said encouragingly, "Besides, you know what Ash would say-"

"-what good'll worryin' do?" Dawn finished in a fantastic impersonation of the raven-haired trainer, "Don't give up till the end. Do your best, and if you make a mistake, just do better next time! Oh, or he'd say, 'If you don't know what to do, then just make a move. At least you'll be left with something!'"

"And we all know what Dawn would say." Misty teased, "No need to worry!"

Dawn laughed, "That's for sure."

"But you guys are right." Brock said, "Ash never regrets anything. Everything he does, he applies it somewhere in his life. Whether it's battling, travelling, looking after his Pokemon. He'll apply everything he's ever learned. He always says nothing he does is pointless."

"Ash is really inspiring when he wants to be." May agreed.

"He's my confidence pillar." Dawn added, "I missed him when he left Sinnoh."

"Maybe we should do a little thing." Max suggested, "Where we all just thank Ash for something he did for us. Just a couple of lines from each of us. Like you said he's your confidence pillar, Dawn. Just say a couple of lines about that, and we'll all do the same thing."

"To make sure he knows." Misty nodded, "For sure. I already know what I'd say to him. But I'm keeping mine a secret."

"We'll all keep ours a secret." Tracey smiled, "When we sit at the dining table for dinner, we'll all get up and say something real quick."

"Maybe we should tell Gary about this- I'm sure he's got nice things to say about Ash."

"Why aren't we saying anything nice about Gary, too?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we would, really." May grinned sheepishly, "But we've only known him for about three weeks now..."

"Oh, yeah."

"And we've never traveled with him, so that won't work."

"I can't believe we've been here for three weeks." Max said in amazement, "It's flown by. And my Pokemon are in top form, thanks to all the special training You were right when you said I'd catch my fifthPokemon around here, Brock. The Johto League is comin' up!"

"The Johto League's not for another ten months." May pointed out, "The previous one, like, just finished a few months ago".

"I thought you said you 'hardly had time'!" Dawn said in surprise.

"Well, maybe I was exaggerating." Max scratched the back of his head, "But it's not 10 months anymore. It's actually 9 months from next week. I need one more Pokemon for a full team, and I only need three badges now. I can get three badges in three weeks if I keep up this kinda training. In fact- Ash got three badges in 10 days, remember?"

"I'm sure you can do that too, if ya work hard and travel fast when you return to Johto." Tracey assured the boy, "So I assume you're staying on a little longer."

"For sure." Max confirmed, "The training I'm getting here is the best. How about you guys?"

The round of nods showed that everyone else was staying on a bit longer, as well, until all there practices and research works were complete.

"What about you, Brock?" Tracey asked, "I thought you only had four weeks off."

"Oh, didn't I tell you guys before?" Brock looked surprised, "I'm not on vacation anymore. Work's started up again."

"Huh?"

"You see, I was talking to Nurse Joy some time ago, and we saw real scope and potential in this field of medical sciences. All the herbs I've been studying can be used as medicine and all sorts of other things. We've talked about going further in this branch, and I send her my research and observations every other day. I'm getting paid for it, too. It's become part of my work."

"Wow, Brock, that's so cool." Max complimented, "And what's even more cool is we're all staying on in Pallet Town!"

"But back to the point- do you think Mrs. Ketchum will be okay with the party idea?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Misty said, "In fact, she'll be thrilled. Let's ask her first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone seemed to agree to this.

"But I'm saying it again- I'll help out in any way I can, but you guys take charge." May said seriously.

" _I'll_ take charge." Max said loftily, "It was _my_ idea, after all."

Brock bit back a grin, "I'll help you out."

May sat back and watched her friends plan out the party- what photos to use for the slideshow, what food to make, time to keep it at. She watched them scratch out bad ideas and reform the thoughts with potential. She watched them strike out anything possibly dangerous, instead opting for the simple joy of ice cream (from Fancy Vannilite, of course)

And maybe they could plan perfectly fine on their own. Maybe they didn't need her to take charge. Maybe they didn't need her help at all.

"May- what do you think of this?" Misty asked, snapping the coordinator out of her reverie, "I know this is Ash's favorite, but Pikachu hates it, and Ash hates things that bother Pikachu. What do you think we should do?"

Okay, so maybe her friends would always need her a _little_ bit.

Which was good, because she'd always need them, too.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.  
> I just want to thank every single person who read my story, who left comments and kudos and who encouraged and motivated me. Love you guys <3
> 
> This story will soon be part of a series of Palletshipping stories that I'm working on. The next fanfiction I will be publishing is the sequel to Operation Cupid, so look out for it.
> 
> Thank you again for everything, I couldn't have done it without all of you. :)
> 
> -Estelle

"They're coming!" May hissed, "Is everything ready?"

Her friends gave her a thumbs-up. Mrs. Ketchum set an enormous lemon meringue pie on the table, while Professor Oak fiddled with the projector, muttering about how he'd never understand the new technology.

"Um, a projector isn't exactly new technology, Professor." Max pushed a button on the item in question, "There- now it's on."

"Well, I'll be." Professor Oak shook his head, "I never will understand the youth of today. Thank you, my boy."

May glared at them, "They're walking up the driveway! They'll ring the bell any minute! Tracey- you're on door duty!"

"We're all ready, May." Dawn assured her, "No need to worry."

Brock sniggered, "Whenever you say that is-"

"If you say that that's when you worry the most, Brock Harrison, I will _pulverize_ you!" Dawn threatened.

"Guys- _shut up!_ " Misty shout-whispered, "They're almost-"

 _Ding-dong_.

"-here." the redhead finished, "Tracey?"

"On it." Tracey strode down the hall and towards the door, pulling it open, "Ash and Gary! Thanks for coming!"

"No prob, Tracey." Ash replied, "What's up?"

"Got a little somethin' to show you guys." Tracey said, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Something wrong?" Gary asked concernedly.

"Nah..." Tracey rounded the corner to the living room, where the food and projector were set up, and where everyone was waiting. Ash and Gary followed, confused.

Tracey pushed open the door to the living room, "Ta-da!"

"Ash, Gary!" May squealed, " _Surprise_! What d'ya think?"

Ash and Gary stood in front of them, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Wha-what's goin' on?" Ash asked weakly.

"It's a little celebration." Dawn answered, passing Pikachu and Eevee a Poffin each.

"But it's not anybody's birthday."

"It's a thank you." Dawn shrugged, "And an apology for nearly drowning you, too. And it's just a small way to celebrate- well- us."

"Us?" Gary echoed, puzzled.

But Ash didn't look confused anymore. A smile was creeping onto his face, and his eyes turned soft. And Dawn knew right in that moment that he understood.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." he said quietly, "You guys are my best friends."

Misty smiled, "We do have to make it up to you for the river incident."

"That was an accident."

"Are you happy?" May asked suddenly, "This tiny surprise- did it make you happy?"

"Of course!" Ash said, "This is awesome."

"That's all we wanted." May walked over to Ash and tugged his hat down, "We wanted to make you smile, Ash. We wanted to make you happy. You're- well, you're _you_. I think you deserve it."

"Hear, hear!" the rest of the group chorused.

Ash flushed, his smile growing even wider, "Yeah?"

"Oh, Ash." Gary said in amusement, "I didn't know anything about this plan, but let me tell you- you deserve the world."

\--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you planned it at the lab so all our Pokemon could be a part of this, too!" Ash exclaimed in delight, "This is the best!"

He was standing int the backyard with a basket of food for all his Pokemon- and all his friends' Pokemon, too.

"It was a good idea to have it at night, as well." Delia stared at the full moon, "The stars are twinkling- and the moon is beautiful."

"A full moon." Gary turned to Ash, "Hey, Ash, do you remember-"

Ash was already pulling out his half of the Pokeball, "How could I forget?"

Gary beamed at this, taking the trainer's hat and setting it on his own head.

"Come back inside for the slideshow!" Brock called from the glass doors. The doors opened from the living room directly into the backyard, making it very convenient for Ash's mother to check on him every once in a while.

"He gets into such a mess by doing absolutely _nothing._ " she muttered as she set up the cushions in the living room, "So reckless _all the time_...."

"Coming!" Ash called back. He turned to the Pokemon, "You guys enjoy the meal, okay? Brock and Mom made it, and Dawn made dessert- I bet it's epic!"

The Pokemon let out a delighted cry, diving into the meal wholeheartedly. Ash picked up Eevee and Pikachu, heading inside for the slideshow.

"He looks so happy and at peace with everything, though," Mrs. Ketchum murmured to herself, "and he might be reckless, but I'm so proud of him."

\-----------------------------------------------

"I hope this isn't a collage of me and Ash." Gary remarked, settling down between Ash and Max.

"It's a _slideshow_ , not a collage." Max corrected, working the projector (Professor Oak had deemed it 'wizardry' and handed it to the younger boy with a disapproving frown).

"And it's not only of you two- it's all of us." Misty added.

"We found some awesome battle videos." Brock said, satisfied, "There's the full battle between Ash and Gary at the Silver Conference. I _love_ that battle. It's inspiring."

"Charizard was awesome." Max acknowledged, "And Gary easily had the type advantage. But he was outsmarted and out-battled, and-"

"-and just plain outed." Ash finished happily, "I kicked him right outta the League, didn't I, Gary?"

Gary scowled, "You did not. I _gave_ you that win-"

"Realllyyy?" Ash drawled, "You _gave_ me a win, huh? Okay, fine. I do something good- I beat you for once, and I do it fair and square. But, no- you'll say you gave me that win. Just throw my happiness in the trash." he turned away to hide his teasing smirk, feigning a sad expression.

Gary looked panicked, "Ash, no, I was kidding! I didn't mean it like that! Of course you won fair and square, I was just-"

He stopped when he heard Ash's laughter.

"You dork!" the trainer snickered, "I'm just playin' around. I know you didn't mean it like that."

Delia smiled at their exchange, "Let's start the slideshow, shall we? I'm sure Brock and Tracey did a great job putting it together- none of us have seen it yet."

"Yup, it's something to be proud of." Tracey said, "Max- roll the tape."

"It's a _projector!_ " Max said irritably.

"Well, start the slideshow."

Max sighed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that crept up his face.

He hit play.

\-----------------------------------

"It's starting, it's starting!" May squealed. Her brother shushed her impatiently.

The first picture was Ash tugging Pikachu behind him with a leash. He looked about ten years old- just at the beginning of his journey. Pikachu was sitting with his paws crossed, looking very irritated.

"How did you get this picture?" Ash groaned, with a very sheepish-looking Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I have my ways." his mother replied.

The pictures gradually changed, nostalgic music playing in the background.

"It's the first picture me, you and Brock ever took together!" Misty cried, "In Pewter City. We all looked so young, didn't we, guys?"

"Wow. You guys sure do look different." Max inspected the picture.

The scene faded out, revealing another photo- Ash and Brock in the midst of a tag-team battle.

"That's a good one." Ash said happily, "We've been through a lot together, haven't we, Brock-o?"

"You bet." Brock nodded with a smile.

"Look at the next picture- you and Gary at the Johto League!" Max pointed, "Where you thrashed him, Ash."

Gary frowned, but said nothing.

The picture after that was from the Hoenn region. Ash, Brock, Max, May, Drew and Solidad were making peace-signs at the camera. Drew had even put a pleasant smile on his face, and Aipom and Pikachu were on Ash's shoulders.

"I remember this!" Ash exclaimed, "It was at the Grand Festival. That was fun. I wonder how Drew and Solidad are keepin' up."

"They're good." May assured him.

The next picture was Ash, Brock, May and Max. They were clearly not ready for the photo yet, all of their faces showing panic at the untimely camera flash. 

Everyone laughed at that, and at the next one, which was Dawn and Ash getting electrocuted by Pachirisu.

"Things are never dull with Pachirisu around." Ash said in amusement, and Dawn giggled.

The photo after that showed three fried bikes. Ash sweat-dropped, avoiding the girls' glares.

The slideshow continued, with the group ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the pictures and the montages of all Ash's battles over the years. There was a photo of Ash and May each clutching half of a contest ribbon, a picture of Ash and Dawn high-fiving. There was a shot of Misty and Ash sending Team Rocket blasting off, too, which got a fair share of chuckles.

Ash and Pikachu, Ash and his mother, Ash and Eevee, Ash and Professor Oak.....

.......and Ash with the friends he made in various regions over the years, of course.

"I can't believe you managed to get so many pictures." Ash said with amazement.

"Here's the last one." Tracey said.

The last photo showed up on screen.

Ash, Pikachu, Eevee, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Tracey, Gary, Umbreon, and Brock were sprawled on the grass after a training session. Professor Oak and Delia were standing behind them, smiling. Delia was holding a tray of juice. Everyone was laughing, looking so joyful. All the other Pokemon were out, too, lazing on the field after a tough workout.

"There we are." Dawn said softly, "That's us. Looking through all this reminds me how young we were when we first started out."

"Tell me about it." Brock agreed, "We looked so tiny. Especially Ash."

Ash grinned, "I like the last picture." he said, "I liked the whole thing. We were little kids with big dreams, and all we wanted to do was make it. That hasn't changed."

"You're right." Gary said, "We've all been through some tough times, but it's been fun."

"Really fun." Max nodded, "It's cool that we all made friends with each other, just by travelling with Ash. Now we're all best friends."

"Best friends with hopes and goals and dreams." May murmured, smiling to herself.

"Gary's right." Mist said, "We've been through a lot together. And it's been great. Look at how we were when we started out- and look at us now."

"That's for sure, Mist." Ash leaned back, "Just look at us now."

\-------------------------------------------------

"The party's great." Ash said, startling May, who was standing at the window by herself.

"Whew!" she put a hand to her heart, "You scared me."

Ash grinned, "Sorry. But why aren't you in the living room with everyone else? We're just about to start up a game of Pokelopolis before dinner."

"It's fine." May said, "I don't really like money and banking anyway."

"Me neither." Ash chuckled, "I'm having Pikachu play for me." he joined her next to the window, gazing at the stars, "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

May nodded, "There are so many places in the world- so many countries and cities and so many people- yet, somehow, we all managed to find each other, didn't we?"

"Yeah..." the trainer nodded, "We sure did."

"I know I sound really cheesy right now." May laughed softly, "But I'm glad we found each other. My journey isn't going the way i thought it would when I was younger. And I couldn't be more happy about it. I'm so _happy_ right now, Ash."

"I'm glad. You should be happy. You deserve it." 

They stood in companionable silence for some time.

"May?" Ash finally said.

"Yeah?"

"I know you planned to knock me into the river."

May whirled around to look at her friend, eyes blown wide in shock, "Ash- I-"

He simply smiled, "It's alright."

May gaped at him for a moment, before whispering,"What? What do you mean it's alright? I nearly _drowned_ you, Ash."

"It was part of Operation Cupid, wasn't it?"

May turned away, avoiding his eyes. The shame and guilt bubbled up inside her, and she felt heat pool in her stomach.

"It wasn't just you, May." Ash said quietly, "It was- well- everyone. Not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that, but, hey." he gave a small laugh to show he was kidding.

May didn't crack a smile, "It was my idea. I just- I just wanted-"

"Let me guess." Ash said, "You wanted Gary to rescue me and for us to confess out love."

"That's nearly word-perfect."

"I know you, May." Ash reminded her, "I've known you for years."

May looked up at him, "I never meant for it to happen like that."

"I know."

"I thought- I thought it would've been small. I never imagined this would happen, even though I should have."

"I know."

"I was too confident- I didn't realize what a big risk it was until it actually happened."

"I know."

"I'd never want anything bad to happen to you, Ash. You or Gary, or anyone. I just went too far. I got caught up in my idea, and didn't think of the consequences. But I really did just want you to end up happy."

Ash took her wrist and pulled her into a hug, "I know, May. It's okay. It's fine. I know."

May let out an unexpected sob into his jacket, "I messed up so bad, Ash. And you never did anything wrong, but you and Gary are taking the hit. I've dragged everyone into this, it's all my fault-"

"May, listen." Ash said, looking at her directly, "I've traveled with all of you- I know every single one of my friends inside out, okay?"

She nodded.

"And that means," Ash continued, "that I know they're all stubborn and confident and they're all strong-minded. If they wanted out- _they would've gotten out_. It's not because of you."

May considered this, "Well, I guess you're right about that. But it just means that we were _all_ wrong."

"Maybe." Ash shrugged, "But nothing _too_ bad happened."

"You nearly drowned."

Ash's lips curled up in a smile, "I've been through way worse, and you know it."

"I wish it wasn't true."

"Hey- I've lived my life to the fullest, and I'm only sixteen."

"Now _that's_ true." May laughed, "But Ash? Did you know the entire time? That we planned it?"

"Nah." the trainer replied easily, "It just came to me a couple of days ago. You kept apologizing, and everyone looked really guilty every time it was mentioned, and....I dunno. It just kind of clicked. I asked Gary, and he agreed. Once we realized, it just became so obvious. It made so much sense."

"We were idiots." May said sadly.

Ash threw his head back, laughing. May stared, confused, but he just laughed harder.

"C'mon, May." his laughter finally ceased, "Look at me and tell me I've never done anything idiotic before."

She blinked.

"We're all in this together, don't forget that. It's nice to see people other than me being stupid for once."

May couldn't help but giggle at this. 

Ash beamed, "C'mon. Let's go join the others in Pokelopolis."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made lasagna!" Mrs. Ketchum said in a sing-song voice, setting the dish on the table.

"Mom, you rock!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Before we start, does anyone wanna say anything?" Dawn asked.

Misty nodded, standing up, "I know it's not Thanksgiving- or anywhere close- and I know it's not a birthday or something like that. But, still, we're kind of celebrating ourselves and each other tonight, so as cheesy as it sounds, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me."

"Aw, that's sweet, Misty." Delia said, smiling.

"And I'd also like to thank Ash," the redhead shot him a grin, "for being my rock. You're as dense as one, too, Ash- but you've always been there for me, and you're the best."

Ash looked surprise, "Thanks, Mist."

"Well, then." May stood up, "I'd like to say something, too. Ash- thank you for being my comfort. I've always been sensitive and under-confident, and I'd tear up easily. But you were always there, and I'm so grateful for that. You're my best friend ever."

Ash looked bashful, as if he wan't expecting her to say something like that.

"I guess I'm next." Max rose, "Y'know what, Alf? I wanna thank you for being my inspiration. You are pretty cool, and watching you travel and battle taught me so much- it made me realize how much I wanted to be a trainer. You're, like, my number one trainer-goal. Other than Dad, of course."

The raven-haired trainer in question seemed tor realize that this was planned, and the stunned, gratified look in his eyes made it all worth it.

"Ash- I want to thank you for being my confidence pillar." Dawn said, flashing him a smile, "And my high-five buddy, but that's secondary. You're my strength. And I'm grateful to you for that every single day."

"Ash, thanks for bein' my positivity." Brock said next, "I mean, you're always so optimistic. I can never stay down for long when you're there. You taught me to never give in and never back down. That's something I'll remember forever. It's something I use every day."

Tracey stood, "I'd like to thank you for being my support." he said honestly, "You're always behind me one hundred percent. You always have my back, and that means the world- and I always have yours, too, of course."

"You guys...." Ash said, his voice slightly choked.

"Hey." Misty shrugged, "We just tell it like it is."

"One more." Gary faced the boy, "I'd like to thank you for _being_ there. For being you. I know it sounds corny, but you're the only Ash Ketchum around. There's no one like you anywhere."

Ash managed a watery chuckle at this, still looking lost for words, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." Max tossed him a spoon, "Let's eat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Operation Cupid must go on!" May announced to Max, Dawn, Misty, Brock and Tracey.

Max groaned, "May, can't this wait? We're going to the backyard- Ash and Gary are already there. Infernape's gonna show us Blast Burn."

"Nope- it'll only take a quick minute." May trilled, "Then we'll _all_ go check out Blast Burn."

"I thought you needed time." Brock said.

"I thought you'd given up on Operation Cupid for good." Tracey muttered.

May shook her head, smiling, "I spoke to Ash before dinner. When you guys were playing Pokelopolis."

"What did he say?"

"He knows we planned it. He and Gary figured it out a couple of days ago."

Her words were met with five wide-eyed stares.

"And he's not mad." May continued, "I can't tell you the conversation, though- It feels kind of private."

"That's okay, May." Misty reassured her, "But whatever he said to you, it sure must've worked. You look happier than you have all week."

"He made me realize that we can all do stupid things." May said truthfully, "And sometimes, we accidentally hurt other people. But we can't stick on it forever- we can't let it keep us from moving forward. If we learn from our mistake, we can change the future. I get it now- I'll stick to simple, easy plans. I'll make sure no one gets hurt in any way."

"This would be really inspiring if you were talking about anything _other_ than Operation Cupid." Max grumbled. Dawn shushed him.

"So...we're going to keep up with the Operation?" Tracey asked.

"You bet!" May confirmed, "And this time, I'm gonna use your ideas and your help. I've learnt something else, too."

"That we're smarter than you sometimes?" Dawn joked.

May laughed, "No- that six heads are better than one."

"And eight heads are better than six." Max tugged at his sister's arm, "Come on. Let's go see Blast Burn."

"Race you!" May cried, and the six of them took off to the backyard in search of Ash and Gary.

\-------------------------------------------

"Infernape's Blast Burn was epic today, wasn't it?" Ash asked Gary proudly, as the two of them lay on the top of the hill.

"Sure was." Gary agreed, "I'm glad the others got to see it in full power."

"Where _are_ the others?"

"Back at the lab, I think. Helping your mom and Grandpa wrap up the little party."

"Shouldn't we help, too?" Ash asked guiltily.

"Ash, they knocked you into a river to get us to date." Gary snorted, "I think they'll live without our help."

Ash chuckled at this, "Guess you're right. I can't believe you thought their Operation Cupid was a joke."

"I can't believe they're calling it Operation Cupid."

"I can't believe the girls roped Brock, Tracey and Max into it."

"I can't believe they knocked you into a river for it."

"I can't believe any of their stupid plans, to be honest." Ash told the researcher, "I can't believe how much effort they took to make the album."

"I have it in my bag." Gary pointed to the satchel, "Wanna check out the whole thing?"

Ash, who had been admiring the view of the moon and stars, nodded, "Okay."

As Gary fished the book out of his bag, the trainer said, "I love the view from the top of this hill."

"Me too. I love the moon."

Ash turned to Gary, his eyes going soft, "So do I."

Gary opened the book and placed it between him and Ash, "Check this out- me and you on the battlefield. Pretty cool. Tracey's great."

"Yup." Ash hummed, "Hey- look at this old photo. It's us in the playground."

"You were such a cute little kid." the taller boy cooed, flipping the page, "Hey, Tracey drew Pikachu and Umbreon. I really like this one."

They went on, exclaiming over pictures and scoffing at the baby photos, smiles of contentment on their faces.

Ash finally shut the album and stuffed it back inside Gary's bag, "It's so funny how they're trying to get us together."

"But you get really annoyed every time they do something."

"Because- it's _embarrassing_." Ash said, as if it was obvious, "They're _mortifying_. Seriously."

"Then why don't you just _tell_ them?" Gary asked

"I've tried! They don't listen! They just cut me off and say I'll thank them for it eventually."

Gary spluttered out a laugh, "They don't even give you a chance to explain, huh?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "They'll get to know eventually."

Gary smirked, "Get to know what?" he pulled Ash on top of him, "That I'm already the one who gets to kiss you like this?"

He pulled Ash into a heated kiss, nibbling at his lower lip, asking for entrance.

Ash complied immediately, letting his tongue slide with Gary's, letting out a little whimper when Gary slips a hand under his shirt.

"Mmmm." Gary rolled them over so that he was hovering over Ash, still not breaking the kiss. Ash wound his arms tighter around Gary's neck, deepening it.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. The need to breath soon caught up with the two boys.

"You're the only one who gets to kiss me at all." Ash breathed.

"That's right." Gary kissed the boy's jaw, "Not Maria or Jeanette or Lisa-"

"Never them." Ash licked Gary's bottom lip, "Only you. Always you."

Ash looked wrecked, his long-ish hair messy, clothing askew, cheeks flushed.

He was beautiful.

The moonlight fell on Ash just the right way, and Gary couldn't keep the adoration out of his voice when he said softly, "You are so gorgeous, Ash Ketchum."

Ash blushed, looking away.

Gary smiled, reaching out a hand to turn his boyfriend's face towards him, "I love you." he murmured.

Ash beamed, "I love you, too."

"What I don't get is why we kept denying." Gary screwed up his nose in confusion, "Even from the start. Like, I get that we wanted to tell them ourselves and not have them find out in a weird way, but how come we said we _weren't_ dating every time they asked?"

"I...." Ash looked a little lost for words, "Um, well. At first, when Misty teased me about you, I denied it, 'cause I didn't wanna tell her when you weren't actually there. I didn't know you were comin'.

"I surprised you." Gary said happily.

"You sure did. And after that, they didn't exactly _ask_ me if we were dating- they made all those weird prank things, and it was so embarrassing."

"I think we started denying it after they got into Operation Cupid." Gary frowned, still looking puzzled at their behaviour, "But I'm still not sure why."

"I am." Ash snorted, "I don't want them to freak out over it. I wanna tell them in a really calm way. I hate it when they freak out over stuff."

"Well, now that Operation Cupid is going so strong, the freak-out when they find out will be even huger than it would've been before."

"Especially _because_ we went on denying it." Ash slapped his forehead, "I practically _told_ May that I _didn't_ think you were in love with me. God, I'm so _stupid_. Why did I keep denying?

"Maybe you just got used to it." Gary said thoughtfully, "I mean, we've denied it so often that it became like second-nature to us. Which sucks."

"I've made my life harder.

"And mine, too." Gary reminded him, "Great going, Ash. After all this, they'll murder us when we finally let them in the loop. We practically _let_ them make us dinners and stuff. And even if that _was_ mortifying, the pasta was good."

"We had to clean it up."

"Still. It's the thought that counts."

"Hmm." Ash shrugged, "Well, everything happens for a reason, I guess."

The researcher rolled his eyes at this (in his opinion) unhelpful answer and pulled the smaller boy into him, cuddling close, "I bet right now, May's comin' up with another idea for Operation Cupid."

"I bet you're right."

"I bet they're discussing and writing down plans at this moment."

Gary had no idea just _how_ right he was. Neither he nor Ash knew that at that very moment, May was jotting down various ideas. They didn't know that right in that second, Misty and Dawn were trying to convince Tracey to learn how to draw shapes in coffee. They didn't know that Brock and Max were trying to talk May out of spy cameras.

"We've got to tell them soon." Gary whispered, "Before they stage a wedding."

Ash laughed, "I will. I want to tell them in a calm environment, but knowing them- and knowing me- I'll probably spit it out in an argument."

Gary grinned, "You're right. I'd pay to see their faces."

"We'll figure it out."

"We will." Gary kissed Ash again, softer this time, more tenderness, more focused on feeling Ash's tongue and lips and love and just _Ash_.

No, they didn't know that right then, May had announced, "Operation Cupid will succeed!"

They didn't know that in a couple of days, Ash would be cringing at a heart drawn into his coffee.

They had no idea that this time next week, Gary would have to repaint his door because "I love Ash" would be spray-painted onto it.

And their friends didn't know that Ash and Gary were currently kissing atop a hill.

The eight of them didn't know so many things, but that didn't matter at all. Because most of what they didn't know, they would find out eventually.

Of course, there would be things they would never end up knowing, questions that would remain unanswered forever.

But that was just the way of the world. The Earth spins and the Sun shines. Days will pass and the moon will glow in the night, and life will go on.

"Life can be tough." the researcher said, "Lots of challenges."

"I say bring it on." Ash replied confidently.

The atmosphere was relaxed, and the two boys were watching the moon, but somehow, they were only focused on each other. It was like all those years ago, when Ash and Gary sat on the pier and let their feet dangle above the water, gazing at the full moon and talking about life. Talking about things that were _larger_ than life, things that were bigger than they were. Those moments back in Johto, during the Silver Conference, which had built up to reform the broken Pokeball. Moments which had gotten both Ash and Gary to think about the outside world, to think about destiny and determination and fate.

"There's so much in this universe." Gary whispered, watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine, "So much for me and you and May and Max and all of us."

"That's for sure." Ash agreed softly, "The world is waiting."

It was true. They all had their whole life in front of them, lives waiting to be lived to the fullest. There were gyms to challenge and contests to enter. There were things to study and Pokémon Leagues to win. There were people to meet and places to go, Pokémon waiting to be trained and friends waiting to be made. They had so much left to do, and all eight of them would meet their challenges head-on, together.

Because Ash was right:

The world was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is where we say goodbye to this story.  
> I've had such an amazing time writing this, and I hope you had an amazing time reading it, too.  
> I hope that this managed to put a smile on your face, because that is everything I could ever ask for.
> 
> I am planning to make a series for this story, as I already mentioned, so keep an eye out for the sequel. It's coming out shortly :)
> 
> All the love <3, I'll see you again soon!  
> -Estelle


End file.
